Harry and the Gods
by arober94
Summary: Deciding enough is enough, Harry makes his way to Gringotts and finds out a few interesting things. Taking a portkey to his destiny, what antics will Harry get up to now?
1. Breaking the Shackles

Harry Potter scowled out of the window of his small room. It had been three weeks since he had seen Cedric's death and been dumped on his relatives with a pat on his back. Not one word had been spoken to him by the wizarding world since then, not one person had checked on Harry's mental health. For Christ's sake, he had just seen a friend murdered right before his eyes and no one was concerned? Harry knew that Dumbledore would most likely be involved in the politics of the wizarding world and the earliest he could see him was late this summer. It was a good thing that Harry hid his intelligence and some of his friendships from his so called best friends. He most likely would have stewed all summer and unleashed all of his pent up emotions in one go and then instantly forgiven one and all. That was probably his godfather's plan come to think of it. He knew that if his godfather had really wanted to, he would have contacted Harry. The man had contacted him when he had just escaped Azkaban and every Auror was out looking for him. The heat had died down considerably by now, so it was obvious that his godfather was ignoring him as well. Harry had given his friends and honorary family three weeks to contact him and four years to teach him about the wizarding world and his place in it. It was time for Harry to meet the goblins.

"Hello Dursleys," Harry greeted his family in the morning.

"What do you want boy, we've left you alone, now you're supposed to keep out of normal lives," Vernon spat.

"Indeed," Harry mused, "Which is why I've come to talk to you about getting your help to get me completely out of your hair for the summer if not the rest of our lives."

Vernon had almost interrupted his nephew when Harry had said he needed help, but now he was glad he didn't. Getting rid of his nephew for the rest of the summer, maybe life, oh Vernon wasn't going to pass this chance up. "Okay boy, what do you need?"

"A ride to London tomorrow and to be dropped off where I can get my school supplies. After that I will either be out of your hair, or I will need to return for a few day while everything is put together."

Vernon could barely contain his glee at the prospect, it wouldn't even be that far out of his way in the morning. "Very well Harry," He said shocking all those that were at the kitchen as Vernon rarely ever called Harry by his name. "I leave at 7:30 every morning so I expect you to be packed and ready to go tomorrow."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said and then backed out of the kitchen. Harry didn't want to push his luck and decided to start packing. The drive the next morning was silent and both occupants in the car were perfectly fine with that. No words were exchanged as Harry removed his trunk and owl cage from the car. Making his way into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry shrunk both the trunk and cage and pocketed them as he made his way to Gringotts. Since it was still rather early in the morning there were no visitors in the lobby of the bank, which made it quite simple for him to approach a teller.

"What do you want wizard?"

"I wish to speak to the representative of the People that manages the Potters account. I have much gold to spend and all can be spent at Gringotts."

This caught the attention of many of the goblins in the atrium. A wizard had just addressed their nation correctly and had promised a profit to Gringotts. This was quickly noticed by all as goblins loved a profit. "Very well Mr. Potter, I will summon your account manager for your business."

"Thank you master goblin."

It was only a few minutes later that Harry was escorted to the account manager's office as a surlier looking goblin looked down on him. "It's about time you've come to see me Mr. Potter, we were beginning to get annoyed at your ignoring of the letters we sent."

"Ah, then you must be another group that was blocked by the illegal owl ward that was placed on me by the oh so intelligent ministry of magic. Sorry about that. I have never received any correspondence from Gringotts and only the fact that I branched out with a few secret friends did I know that I had more than my trust vault."

"If this is true Mr. Potter then we must correct this wrongful act placed upon you. Drop a bit of you blood on here and we'll see what all Gringotts needs to do for you today."

Grabbing the offered dagger, Harry carefully cut his palm and allowed his blood to drop on the offered parchment. The blood was absorbed and for a few seconds, the parchment was left blank and then it began to write.

Harry James Potter Age: 15

Son of: Lily Potter (nee Evans) and James Potter

Heir of: Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor families.

Magical core blocked 65% blocked: 40% Lily Potter, 25% Albus Dumbledore

Partial Metamorphous Talents 95% blocked

Natural Occulmency Barriers 100% blocked

Natural Parseltongue

Soul Leech Present

Illegal charms present: Tracking, Mail wards, blood wards

Legacy of Greek God: Zeus and Hermes

Legacy of Greek Goddess: Hecate and Nemesis

Harry stared at the parchment as he slowly digested the information in front of him. His anger was much at the blocks on his magic and the illegal wards, but what he was focused on was the confusion at the last two lines. "Oh Mr. Potter, I'm only sorry that you didn't meet me sooner as my days just got a lot more interesting," The goblin cackled. "So, I'm sure you have many questions, ask your first."

"What does it mean legacy of Greek gods?"

"Ah, I figured that would be your first one. Since you were raised by mundanes I assume one of your school lesson discussed the Greek Parthenon. Well, all those stories are real. They aren't the entire truth as many stories were mixed up through translation errors, but the gods and monsters are very much alive in this world."

"So you're saying that Ze…"

"Hold it Mr. Potter, names are powerful in the realm of Mythology and you would do well not to casually throw out names, especially those of the big three. That will just attract monsters nearby. But, yes Mr. Potter the Greek myths are alive and well today in America and I believe your next adventure awaits there."

"Very well, I learned just five years ago that there was a secret society hidden from non-magical folks, what's one more that I am thrust into?" Harry chuckled nervously. "Alright next question, what the hell is a soul leech?"

At this the goblin grew angry, and it did not help him in the beauty department, "Soul leeches are the vilest acts of magic you human wizards can make. It is a part of a whole soul that was split and to split your soul usually means the murdering of an innocent. This magic is what you would call a horcrux and no known human magic can get rid of the soul without destroying the container."

"And yet, you said human magic."

"Good, you caught that, I would not be doing business with a dunderhead. Goblins have a ritual that can remove the soul piece from you and also any other soul pieces made by the same person and destroy them. The good news for you is that we goblins do this service for free and the ritual will also remove all of your blocks and catch your body up to where it should be."

"Well, when can we start the ritual? I will pay for quick service."

"Who taught you the way of the goblins? You must have been taught for many of your contemporaries do not treat us the way we are supposed to be."

"Professor Flitwick at Hogwarts spoke of your customs and how to make the most of our time in Gringotts. He often spoke of what I was supposed to do while I sat in his office keeping up with my mundane school work. There was no better tutor for my maths. He's the only professor, other than Dumbledore that knows what I am doing."

"Ah," The goblin nodded, "Yes that would explain it. Of course, there would be no better than a goblin to explain numbers. Very well, come on they are preparing the ritual chamber now and will be ready when we arrive."

The ritual chamber was just an empty chamber. Compared to the grandstanding of the atrium and offices of Gringotts, it was honestly a bit of a letdown for Harry. Removing his clothes as he was instructed, Harry laid down in the center of the room as five goblin priests began chanting in their tongue. Nothing happened for a few minutes, leaving Harry feeling very foolish as he was lying on the ground and then suddenly he was wracked with pain. Most of his pain was centered on his forehead as wisps of green smoke began pouring out of his scar. A widespread pain wracked his body as the blocks on his magic were forced open and still Harry did not cry out. The goblins watching the ceremony were impressed by the threshold of pain Harry possessed. The smoke began pouring out and smoke also managed to come into the room notifying the goblins that there was more than one horcrux. When the green gas stopped pouring out of Harry and had formed with all that had entered the room, a quick fire spell and the soul pieces of Voldemort were gone. It was rather anticlimactic. Harry had passed out after the soul pieces were destroyed and as he was unconscious his body grew to the correct proportions.

"And all this before noon. I wonder what else he has planned!" His head accountant laughed. Pain and death was the sure way to get a goblin in a good mood.

Groggily Harry woke up and found himself clothed and laying on a rather comfortable bed. Wondering where he was Harry tried to lift his head, but found that his body was too stiff to move. "That ritual must have taken a lot out of me," Harry muttered. "Wait, the ritual! I'm in Gringotts!"

"Indeed you are Mr. Potter," The familiar voice of his Charms professor squeaked. Turning his head slightly Harry grinned as his favorite teacher sat on a rather comfy looking chair reading about the previous dueling tournament. "I'm glad to see you up Harry and I'm also glad you remembered my lesson on dealing with the People. Many goblins stopped and sung your praises my student."

"You took the time to teach me Professor, it was the least I could do to remember your teaching and reflect well on you."

"Would you believe that your mother said the exact same thing to me the summer before her seventh year? I will always be proud that I was able to teach one of the brightest witches ever and her son who comes close to her intelligence." A blissful smile made its way on to Harry's face at the short story of his older sister. Everybody had stories by the hundreds of James and although he loved his father, his mother was just as big in his heart as his father. Why the wizarding world and family friends seemed to be determined in only remembering Lily Evans as Lily Potter, Harry would never understand. Even McGonagall only spoke of his father when she claimed that Lily was her favorite.

"That is high praise Mr. Potter," His account manager said, he had completely escaped Harry's notice and was thankful he did not jump and make a fool of himself. "The People remember those who treated us with respect fondly and the late Mrs. Potter had our respect at the beginning of her second year." This grabbed a small chuckle both from Filius and Harry at the picture of the warrior race of the Nation bowing in respect to a twelve year old girl.

"Indeed, I must say Harry that this new look suits you. I had no idea how malnourished you really were." Harry had indeed grown thanks to the ritual performed. Instead of the underweight 5'6" kid that went in, Harry was now a healthy weight and stood at a respectable height of almost 6'. "I wish you had listened to me and come here after your second year."

"You know why I didn't Professor. Even though I am disenchanted with the wizarding world of Great Britain at least, I had hopes that one of my so called friends would come clean and help me. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would have taught me if he could have gotten away from all of his many positions. But you live and you learn," Harry sighed, "Anyways, how long was I out?"

"It has been a day and a half since you entered our bank Mr. Potter, we invited Filius into the back when he arrived just few hours ago. Now, it is time to continue on with our meeting as time is money."

"Very well Master Goblin, what would you suggest be done next?"

"Harry if I may make a suggestion," Flitwick stepped in, "It might be prudent for you to have the People to invite the minister to a conference. The Daily Prophet has started a smear campaign against you an Albus. It has just started, so you may want to head it off quickly."

"Very well, Master Goblin can your Nation set up a meeting in one of you conference rooms, also can you invite Albus Dumbledore for as well, and he needs to arrive about half an hour earlier? Thank you, and now I would like to go over my accounts and I can also be planning my trip for the foreseeable future."

For the next hour figures were thrown at Harry that would make many men salivate at the wealth. With Harry's access to the modern world and the Goblin's ability to play the stock market, they tried to triple the wealth on a sixth of one of his vaults. They were interrupted when one of the goblin tellers came and informed them that Dumbledore was here.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am sorry to call you away from your work this summer, but there have been a few developments in regards to the war on Voldemort."

"Oh? My boy, do tell."

"Were you aware that I had a soul leech in my head?"

"Indeed I was Harry, and I have spent much of my free time for the last thirteen years looking for a way to remove it without you dying."

"Well, you can stop looking, for the Nation has gotten rid of my unwanted passenger and all of the dork lord's soul pieces. He is mortal now and I believe the People's shamans said that due to his core being so destabilized his followers and their families will be completely drained of their magic before he finally dies."

Dumbledore stared in shock that stretched for minutes as he slowly comprehended this tale. Finally Albus spoke again, "Harry, do you know what this means? The darkness of the world can finally be stamped out! Because you, with the help of the people of course, activated the ritual you shall inherit the vaults and seats on our government and board of governors at the school! Harry change is coming!" Dumbledore pulled Harry into a grandfatherly hug and wept tears of joy.

The two held each other in a family like embrace as both celebrated. Harry then spoke up, "The shamans said this process would take a year, two years tops before everything was said and done. Apparently I have a bit of destiny located in America with the Greek gods so, I am leaving for the summer and I don't know when I will be back. I will make it my mission to return when I can do the most good with my powers. Now, Minister Fudge will walk through these doors in a few minutes and I plan on getting rid of this smear campaign."

"Very well Harry, I know you have been hiding your intelligence so I will allow it. After this meeting I will go to retrieve a few books for you to study. When you return you need to be able to take your OWLS and NEWTS. Since you will be in the gods' domain, Lady Hecate will protect you from the magical detectors."

"Minister Fudge," Harry stated as Fudge strode into the conference room breaking preamble. "I called you here today so we can discuss this smear campaign you are supposedly working against me and Dumbledore."

"Now see here you brat I am the Minister of Magic!"

"And I am the boy-who-lived and Dumbledore has more political clout than you shall ever have. Let us remember who got rid of the last two dark lords. The goblins have proof that Voldemort could come back and we took care of all eventualities just yesterday, so I'm done. I want the smear campaign stopped so I can go on my summer vacation that could quite possibly extend for years without worry that when I come back I will be considered a nutter."

"What do you mean summer vacation?"

"I mean that I will be leaving the country. Every time I have brought it up with the members of the Nation they had grinned which has honestly unnerved me. If I like where they send me, there's no promises that I will come back to Britain for quite a few years. I cannot speak for Professor Dumbledore, but I am warning you that many of your pureblood buddies and their families will start to lose their magic if they were ever willingly allied with Voldemort. I will be back to claim those seats and Dumbledore has already agreed to help me change the world. I'm giving you notice, perhaps now would be a good time to retire and write a book to celebrate your successful career in politics."

"Cornelius, I agree with Mr. Potter quite heartily, but I know you will not listen to our advice. But, I shall warn you now that if you continue this smear campaign I will bring the ICW to investigate the ministry dealings. Leave us alone and we shall leave you alone."

"Very well," Fudge stated as he began to imagine the bad publicity from an investigation. "The newspaper will not bother you anymore, and we shall part ways here. Good day!"

Harry had to suppress a shiver as Fudge walked out which elicited a chuckle from Professor Flitwick as he walked into the room. "That is why no one but a politician can deal with a politician. Come and follow me." Flitwick led Harry down a series of paths and continued to talk as Dumbledore left to go get the books he had promised. "The People still won't tell you where you are going, but they have warned that wherever you are going, the potency of your Greek side will attract many of the mythological monsters of Greek stories. Because of this you have been granted a rare honor in using one of the Nation's time chambers. A day on the outside translates to just over six months inside. Your ancestors left you celestial bronze weapons in your vaults which is what is required for you to kill these monsters. These six months, will be under the tutor of me and another of the People as we train you in swordsmanship, archery, and dueling skills with your magic."

By now the two of them had reached a large door with a carving of an hourglass etched into it. There was also a pack for Harry containing the weapons that Filius had spoken of and some clothes that had been ordered the previous day by the goblins, for a fee of course. "Are you ready Harry?"

Taking a breath and shouldering the pack Harry nodded as the doors opened. "Indeed." Harry walked through the doors steeling himself for the most brutal six months of his life.

**A/N: This story starts at the end of the summer of the Sea of Monsters.**

**A/N2: Hey all, I finally fixed a few of the spelling mistakes and an error of my math. Hopefully I got everything. **


	2. We're Off to See America

The doors to the time chamber opened and Harry was the first to step out. Once again, Harry had changed thanks to the goblins. He went end to the chamber as a wiry sort of lean and he came out with well-defined muscles. He was by no means a body builder, but his new physique made sure no one that saw him would call him a scrawny kid. With the diminishing of his famous scar, those who had known him when summer started would be hard pressed to recognize him as he no longer needed his glasses as well. The sword his ancestor had left had turned into a ring and the bow resided in bracelet form on his left hand. Harry was more comfortable with a boy compared to a sword, but he was no slouch in either aspects. His magic skills had been improved exponentially as Flitwick showed how much of a taskmaster he could be and why he had earned the title of dueling champion. Harry's bruises had bruises at one time between the two goblin teachers, but Harry couldn't complain with the results.

Harry and Filius made their way to Harry's account manager's office where Dumbledore should be at, his other goblin instructor leaving for his own job. "Well Mr. Potter, you are alive. You continue to impress me, the Nation's training is not an easy process."

"Believe me Master Slagger I know. Every part of my body knows now."

"Be proud Mr. Potter, we can now call you warrior. With your magic you could possibly defeat our first year recruits. But, now I'm sure you are ready to get out of Britain for a while and get to the location that we refuse to tell you about."

"And I don't even get a hint?"

"The country you are traveling to speak English, so you won't have to worry about language barriers."

"Believe me Harry," Dumbledore spoke up, "You shall enjoy this trip very much. My grandmother, Athena, spoke to me and assured me that you shall be welcomed at their camp for half-bloods, which is another term for demigods. Since you are magical, the gods in your lineage shall be able to communicate with you more than the average demigod." Dumbledore then handed Harry a shrunken chest. "Think of this as a makeup for you many Christmases and birthdays. This trunk shrinks and expands on command, has several compartments filled with books and a wardrobe. I truly hope you are happy wherever you end up my boy."

"Thank you professor," Harry replied with a little bit of moisture in his eyes. "I guess this is good bye for now then, I appreciate all the help that the nation has given me. Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore, I will see you when my journey is over."

"Good luck my boy," Flitwick said.

"Harry I want to apologize about that block on your core that I never remembered to remove. I placed it on you to tone down the magic you would be able to cast at the Dursley's."

"It's okay Professor, you were just trying to make my life a little bit easier. You may want to think of leaving a few positions of power soon though, forgetting things like this is not something that needs to be done."

"I will and thank you Harry. Good luck!" Dumbledore said as Harry touched the international portkey. When Harry was gone from the office Flitwick turned to the account manager. "Now where did you send him?"

"Did you know that Lady Artemis once made a deal with her father that if a legacy of him and three other god or goddesses ever impressed her and it was a male, he would be an honored part of the hunt? Truthfully, he may become as close as Orion to her before she caught him trying to rape a woman. She made a vow of maidenhood, and she cannot break that, but all can use another friend."

"Oh he is either going to love you or hate you Master Slagger for his predicament."

"He will thank me, because when Artemis gives you her friendship, it will not be easily lost. Having a godly friend close to him where he is going is only going to be a good thing."

"Then let us hope everything works out, I would love to see the face on Mr. Potter's supposed friends and family if Harry is granted godhood."

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was a hive of activity for the reorganized Order of the Phoenix. For the last three weeks heavy recruitment was the name of the game as Dumbledore made sure to grab the most promising individuals that could be convinced of the coming darkness. It was the first meeting of the resurrected order and Albus felt a great weight that was off his shoulders as the darkness would be gone within the next two years.

Dumbledore swept into the kitchen with his eyes twinkling and his best grandfatherly smile on his face and attention was instantly given to him. Filius had come in after him and they had both decided to leave the ritual and Harry subsequent adventure between the two of them. Even if Voldemort was already defeated, it never hurt to be prepared as it would be years before the killings stopped. "I am glad you all could make it, let me be the first to welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix. There are plenty of us that were in the original order and we tired older folk are joined by fresh new faces to battle the approaching darkness. Now, I must ask why you three are at a meeting designated for adults."

The three that Dumbledore was referring to were Harry's supposed best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. "Well Albus, I felt that these three would be excellent candidates to watch over young Harry and report back to you. You know that young boy could get himself into trouble and ruin all your plans," Molly spoke up. Only years of occlumency practice prevented Dumbledore from reacting. Feeling a sense of dread, as Dumbledore truly hoped Harry was wrong, he turned to Sirius Black.

"I notice you haven't said anything about the planned spying of your godson. Are you okay with this?"

"Indeed, the boy is very hard headed, and he must be molded. I am in full support of this."

Mentally shaking his head at how far the four had fallen, and the various members that were nodding their head along with the plan. "Very well," Dumbledore sighed, "We shall discuss later at what time and how you should contact me." Dumbledore noted those who had disgusted looks on their face as he planned on holding them back after the meeting. Two of the most disgusted were Fleur and Bill.

Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley stood against the wall barely containing their disgust as the meeting progressed. They had both met the real, intelligent Harry before and they knew that this would not go over well. Bill had met the real Harry on a late night stroll around the Burrow and Fleur one night around the lake at Hogwarts. Both had been impressed by the maturity of the young man and when asked why all others thought he was just an average student, he told them that they saw what they wanted to see.

"Now, those at the ministry are to make sure they remain neutral in this smear campaign begun by Cornelius if not more to the side of the ministry. I was able to convince the minister to stop his campaign against me and Mr. Potter, but we don't want him to target any other member of the order. Now, can anyone think of others that we may be able to convince to ally with us?"

"Bill, you work with Gringotts, why don't you get those filthy goblins to ally with us. They should obviously feel thrilled to work alongside wizards," Ron suggested getting firm nods in agreement with those who had agreed with the spying on Harry plan.

"Not going to happen little brother," Bill spat, barely containing his anger. "Contracts that involve working with Gringotts prevent discussing politics with our employers to stay away from conflict of interests. Find another delegate."

"Those filthy creatures!" Molly shrieked. "How dare they do that to my son!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, "I believe that we have done enough for this meeting. Bill don't bother with approaching the Nation just yet. I also need you, Fleur, Minerva, Kingsley, Alastor, Snape, Filius, and Remus to stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed."

With little complaint, which was slightly disheartening to the old professor, those he had called out were the only ones left in the room. Setting up privacy wards, Dumbledore got down to business. "What we are about to discuss, Filius already know, but it does not leave this group. Understood?" Getting nods of agreements Albus continued. "Because of Harry's actions this week with the help of the Nation, Voldemort and his followers are already defeated and will be taken care of within two years."

A shouting match began as many began processing the bomb that had just been dropped. "Calm yourselves my friends, we had decided before we reached the meeting that we wouldn't tell anyone, but the actions of the few in the orders makes me wonder what exactly is going on."

"Albus," Severus spoke up, "What do you mean that he will be defeated in two years?"

"I shall not dive into the specifics, but simply the People removed Voldemort's anchors from this reality, and Tom's core will slowly destabilize. Unconsciously, he will begin drawing on his followers' magic which will get rid of both him and his ilk. This means Severus that as soon as you start to feel exceptionally lethargic you must come to me immediately. Your services as a spy will not be needed any longer and we can get rid of that hideous mark. Now, does anyone know why those five that were like family to Harry were so against him today?"

"I'm not sure Headmaster, I thought that all the overheard conversations at the Burrow were simply concerns to Harry," Bill stated.

"Indeed Albus," Remus agreed, "I have no idea what came over Sirius and I'm not sure the years in Azkaban did him very good."

"I see," Albus sighed. "Very well, I want you all to watch the rest of the order and see if there isn't something affecting them all. I hope for the best. Remus, I do have a job for you, if you would go into those wolf packs that have dark tendencies and try to convince them to take the mark, we might be able to make the world a little bit better. Remember all, even though Voldemort will be taken care of in less than two years, he and his followers are still very much out and about. We cannot let our guard down just yet."

"Mr. Dumbledore," Fleur's French accented voice spoke up. "Where is Harry now? Since you said he had help from the Nation, I hardly doubt that he is still at his relatives."

This drew out small chuckles from both Filius and Dumbledore, and Flitwick took over at this point. "Mr. Potter seems to never settle for normal. The Nation was contacted by a few higher powers about Mr. Potter's destiny and his future plans. We will definitely see him when Voldemort is defeated, but beyond that who knows. This adventure could last until the end of the summer, or go on for a few years. The People wouldn't tell us much, but it should be interesting to hear the story." This brought out a sigh of relief from the women and grunts of satisfaction from the men. Small conversations continued to take place as they discussed the future.

Ten Olympians were lounging in their thrones on Olympus as they waited for the meeting to start. Zeus and Artemis were the only ones not present and Zeus had called it to start in half a minute. None of the gods present had an inkling on what the meeting was about and Athena was still distracted by her talk with her grandson the other night. Athena was perhaps the only goddess that could come close to Hecate's love of magic. In his typical dramatic fashion Zeus arrived after a flash of lightning accompanying the sound of thunder. "Good you are all here," Zeus said as he looked to see the thrones filled.

"Sorry pops, but you seem to have forgotten Artemis."

"I have not, for Artemis is on the precipice of change, but before we continue there are two others that need to be here and they are standing outside the gates. You may come in!" Zeus shouted. The gates to the throne room opened and the Ladies Nemesis and Hecate entered the room. "Welcome, create a throne and we shall get down to business. Now, Lady Hecate is here to help explain Artemis' promises a millennium ago and explain her champion's actions that have led to this day. She will be taking one of my memories and projecting it for all to see."

Hecate withdrew the memory just like wizards did when withdrawing a memory for a pensive. Weaving her magic, the strand of memory turned to mist and then congealed enough that it seemed to become a mirror for the gods present to look at. In it, the gods saw the loophole that Zeus had managed to retrieve from Artemis about her views on all males. The memory faded when the deal was sealed.

"Thank you Hecate you still need to stay to explain Harry's actions in a few minutes. "Now," Zeus brought the attention of all the gods back to him, "You saw that Artemis was specific in her future friend having four different legacies, well I am happy to admit that it has finally come to pass. This is Harry James Potter," Hecate created an image with the clouds giving it color and definition to show an up to date picture of the teen. "Yes Hermes, the Potter family that you helped found in Hecate's community those centuries ago. He also has the family Black blood in his veins which you gave a child to Nemesis. The Peverell family was the first of the magic users in England, so they were sired by Hecate herself and somehow the Gryffindor line that was sired by me intermixed with the Potters. So now, we have a legacy of four gods and Artemis may have her wish of a friend amongst males and we have received a very powerful new demigod."

All the gods nodded in happiness at this news, even Hera. Artemis was the favorite of many of them and seeing her happy made them happy. Ares was looking forward to getting to see this new demigod. If he was as powerful as Zeus claimed him to be, it would be a fun time to watch him battle. Already, he was sending whispers into his daughter's ears to approach him and see his prowess when he appeared at camp.

"Now, Lady Hecate you were going to tell us why this Harry Potter was your chosen and what he did to complete your mission."

"Indeed Lord Zeus, Harry James Potter had a prophecy about him. He was the only one that was destined to destroy their newest dark lord. This dark lord heard a bit of the prophecy and sought to prevent it and as we all know you cannot go against the fates. Just a few days ago Harry entered the Nation's domains and using their own brand of magic, removed the soul scar that was caused by this Lord Voldemort and using an ancient ritual destroyed all of his soul pieces that he had hidden away. Now this self-stylized dark lord is living on borrowed time and will be dead in a year and a half after draining the life energy of all of his followers. With the dying of this self-stylized dark lord the magical world in Europe can finally progress into at least the 20th century, if not catch up to the mortals.

"Now, when Harry visited the People, he discovered that he was a legacy and the goblins may have received a message from magic to train him in the ways of a demigod. He was trained by his charms professor, who was a magical dueling champion, and a goblin battle master for six months." Even Ares was impressed at this, goblin warriors were no pushovers and to be trained by one of their greatest for six months, well the war god liked that he would have a new sparring partner soon. "The people gave him an international portkey that he touched only moments ago that is depositing him during one of Artemis' walks."

"Oh Lord Zeus," Apollo said dramatically, "May I beseech thee to allow us to gaze upon their first meeting and watch what could be your possible son-in-law, or an absolute train wreck?"

All the gods in the throne room, even Nemesis who was trying to say he was needed back for work, were interested in seeing Harry interact with Artemis. It wasn't every day that you could see a man hating goddess on the first step of love. "Very well," Zeus smiled as he worked a bit of his power in conjecture with Iris to see Harry literally fall from the sky and land in a heap.

**A/N: Updated the spelling and got rid of older sisterents so please stop asking! (3-29-15)**


	3. Meeting a Goddess

"Bloody freaking goblins," Harry mumbled as he picked himself off the ground. "That's right, I called you goblins!" Harry looked around at discovered he was in the middle of a forest, "And I still don't know where I am!"

Unknown to Harry, in one of the lofty branches of a tree, silver eyes observed his grand entrance and subsequent shouting with a trace of amusement in them. The female was confused when a random male had appeared out of nowhere, but the mention of goblins had explained those concerns away. Like all divine beings, she was well aware of Hecate's hidden magical community, she even had a few Veela in her hunt that were saved from the slave ring. Those and a few witches had made the hunters even better off, so the magical world was okay with her. It was obvious that the young man in front of her had little experience with the fun of Portkeys. As the goddess sat in her branch musing, a beautiful snowy white owl approached the sitting young man.

"Hedwig! I was wondering where you had ended up girl. I should have known you would be here before me. Did you have fun at Padma's, I know she spoils you." Harry said as he brushed his faithful friend's feathers.

"Hoot, hoot!"

"What do you mean there is something out there? Is it dangerous?"

"Hoot!"

"Now that is not fair Hedwig, you know I don't go looking for trouble. Who knows, maybe my luck is finally changing and this thing that is approaching is a friendly."

"Hoot!" Hedwig barked, while slapping Harry with her wing.

"Okay, okay, I'll prepare. Can you describe this beast so I know what I am facing? I know you've read my mythology book, so it may help a little."

Artemis sat on her branch and stared at the interaction between the boy and his companion. Since she was goddess of the hunt, she was able to understand the creatures of the forest, but this young man seemed to have a special bond to his owl that allowed him to converse with Hedwig easier than she would ever be able to. It was a magnificent sight to see anyone with such a fine connection to nature, even a small part of it. All of a sudden, a hissing noise was heard and it attracted the attention of all three in the small clearing. Two were left waiting for the large creature to show itself, while the goddess herself froze just a little. Out slithered a giant anaconda and the only monster Artemis had a truly bad memory of since she faced it so early in her life. The great serpent rose up as if to attack Harry when Artemis was stunned.

"Greetings great serpent," Harry hissed, glad that he was a natural parselmouth instead of it being derived from Voldemort.

The giant snake stopped in shock and lowered its head to get a better look. _"You speak my tongue young one, how is this possible?"_

_"I come from the magical community of Hecate and while serpent speak is rare, there are those of us that have the ability to communicate with you and your brethren. May I ask why you are out here?"_

_"I was informed that the goddess who had last slain me was away from her hunters and that it was an opportune time to strike for my vengeance."_

_"Goddess,"_ Harry muttered under his breath, _"What goddess has a story about a giant snake? Unless…Do you mean the Lady Artemis great serpent?"_

_"And how do you know this name? Are you working with her?"_

_"No, but I have heard the story of the two of you. I thought her brother Apollo was the one who sent the fatal arrow at you?"_

_"Apollo you say? How can I be sure that you are not just protecting your goddess?_"

_"One, I doubt that the goddess of the hunt truly needs anyone's protection. However, I am just telling you of the stories that have survived the passages of time. I was not there, so I cannot know the true answer."_

_"Neither can I young one, but you have given me much to think about. Perhaps you are correct and it was truly the male that let the arrow that killed me go. I do not wish to slay the wrong god. I will think of this. I will see you again young speaker_." With that the sixty foot snake that was as round as a bus turned and slithered back into the forest. Harry's heart beat erratically for a few moments at the close call as did Artemis'.

"Why, can I not meet a snake outside of my garden that isn't over thirty feet long?" Harry asked Hedwig who had alighted on to his shoulder. "My luck cannot be that bad can it?" Hedwig cuffed the back of Harry's head in response to the question. "Who asked you? Anyways, we need to find some civilization and find out where we are and where that camp that Dumbledore spoke about is." Harry drew out his wand and cast the Point Me spell before he felt a presence nearby. Since Hedwig hadn't warned him about this presence Harry drew his bow as a precaution. "Who's there?"

"Not many males would chose a bow over magic or the sword you have, I am impressed," The figure in the shadows said. The figure stepped out and Harry saw an auburn haired girl around his age in a knee length robe. The robe matched her eyes in color as they were silver and she was beautiful to Harry. The power that came off of her was subtle, but what little Harry could sense was staggering to one who had never met a divine immortal before.

"Who are you?" Harry spoke while drawing the string slightly. "I know you are no mere mortal with the power that you possess."

"This just gets more and more interesting, you can speak to snakes, you are from Hecate's community, you have a beautiful snowy owl, and you can sense a divine's energy even in our mortal form. You are the first male to interest me in thousands of years. Very well, I am the goddess Artemis and you are?"

"Lady Artemis," Harry bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you as the first of the pantheon I have come across. I am Harry James Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Harry, but there is something different about you, something that intrigues me. You are a demigod, and yet not in the traditional sense. Can you explain this?"

"According to the Nation, I am a legacy of four gods."

"Four gods you say," Artemis mused, but internally she was trying to think of why that seemed so important to her. "Who are you descended from?"

"It seems that I am descended from Ladies Hecate and Nemesis and Lords Hermes and Zeus."

When Harry said Zeus it suddenly dawned on her why a legacy of four gods was so important. She was looking at a potential future friend of a male. Clearly he was a warrior by the look of his physique. Even more telling was his eyes which underneath the warm exterior had a cold edge that would probably make many individuals shiver in fear if he was angry at you. The power he had within him was almost palpable.

Harry meanwhile could not help but to appraise the figure before him. Many guys claimed to have seen a goddess walk by in complements to her looks. Here before him stood an actual goddess and she did not disappoint in that department. Artemis also held herself as any seasoned hunter would, confident and proud. He had also always felt drawn to the stories of Artemis for some unknown reason and enjoyed the stories of the hunt. He chose to ignore the stories of her turning men into jackalopes. Those were some of the legends that had been twisted by history right?

"How did you come to be here?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence that had stretched for a good few minutes.

"My account manager and Albus Dumbledore, he's a grandson of Athena and the headmaster at my school, gave me a portkey and said I had an adventure waiting on the other side. They did not tell me where I would land and seemed amused at what I would come across on the other side."

Athena knew of Harry then, Artemis thought. She probably knows of his lineage as well, hopefully the other gods have not realized this yet. "So you trusted a race of warrior people and the headmaster of your school to send you to an unknown location?"

"I knew that it would be nowhere I couldn't survive. The Nation is very helpful when you own a large chunk of gold and Professor Dumbledore tries to do the best by me. It helps that I used a time chamber and received six months of training by two of their warriors."

"Indeed," Artemis agreed, "The gods spent a few centuries in England and Hogwarts was a fine school when it was founded. I haven't heard much from there since we moved to America in the early 1900's, how is it now?"

"Not as good as it could be my lady…"

"Artemis, I want you to call me Artemis." After all, she thought, if you are to be my one male friend after Orion betrayed my trust I do not want to be called my lady by you.

"Artemis then. The school board has been taken over by supremacists that have dumbed down the education so the children of their like-minded friends can pass the curriculum. Our core curriculum has some of the most notable masters in their field, and yet they can't teach. Our potions master really doesn't have the temperament to be around children either, so it is a bad system right now."

"Can nothing be done about it?"

"There is a plan in motion due to a ritual that I was recently apart of, that should clear the way in two years, both on the board and in the corrupted ministry."

"Well then, that is good and I am sure I can get the full story from Hecate if I need to. Come and walk with me." Seeing no reason not to go with her and not really wanting to go away from her Harry followed with Hedwig still on his shoulder. "So, what did you say to that giant snake?"

"I simply talked to it. Apparently someone knew that you were away from your hunters and told him to hunt you. The snake thought you were the one to kill it and I had read that Apollo had got in the deciding shot and told the snake as such, so now it's trying to think back a few thousand years in order to figure out who it wants to hunt. So the creature may be back."

"Interesting, I'm assuming parselmouth is still fairly rare in the magical world?"

"Indeed, it has also been used by many dark lords, so it is of darkness from anyone who can speak it. I found that out my second year of Hogwarts the hard way that was a fun year." The sarcasm was evident to anyone from his voice.

"It seems that you have not had an easy life Harry. Even the gods heard about last year, and if your second year in school was that bad, I am seeing a pattern."

"But it is my life Artemis, it may have been hard, but I am still living. At the end of a mortal's day at least that is all anyone can hope for."

"Gods can fear death as well Harry, just when we fear death the apocalypse is usually around the corner."

Harry laughed at this and they continued to talk for half an hour as they walked to wherever Artemis was leading him. Artemis mostly talked as Harry had a lot of questions about the mythical world as Harry didn't want to be as ill prepared as he was when he entered the wizarding world. Artemis gladly explained what she could, from drachmas and iris calling, which she then proceeded to tell Harry how to contact her even though she was a god, to the mist and how mortals would see something completely different from something else. After the half hour hike, they were able to see the tops of skyscrapers in the distance. "Hey Artemis, where exactly am I?"

"Oh sorry, I thought I had told you, you landed just outside New York City. I was going to show you how to get to Olympus, then let you pick up some money from the bank, and then take you to my camp for the night. I'll take you to camp half-blood tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Although the city looked to be far away from them, it only took another half hour before they stood in front of the empire state building. Harry was highly suspicious of godly interference, but he wasn't one to complain of shortcuts.

"Now, if you want to get to Olympus you must go to the front clerk and ask for the 600th floor. Don't just come up if you have no reason, but you are welcome to tour the place on certain dates, I'll tell you about those later. Now, come on we're off to Gringotts."

The American Gringotts of the North Eastern portion was located on a side alley that was next to the stock exchange which Harry found appropriate. It must have had a notice me not charm on the building as no one paid any attention to the building or made their way into it. Walking into the building Harry was struck by a sense of déjà vu as it seemed like a replica of the one in Britain. Making his way over to the nearest teller, he got his attention.

"Yes human, what do you want?"

"Master teller, I need to request a money exchange from an oversea account. Somewhere in the range of $300."

"Oh, and why do you think that we do such a thing for you wizards?"

"My account manager in London assured me that such a thing was possible before I crossed the pond."

"Very well, it seems you at least deserve a bit of respect if you know of this service. What is the name of the account?"

"Potter, Peverell, Gryfindor, and Black."

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter," The goblin said looking up sharply at the list of names. "We were told you were coming, but the description of Britain's newspapers were off to say the least."

"It is not a problem master teller, it was due to Gringotts actions that I now possess a warrior's body. You have not shamed the bank."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, the transfer will begin in a moment. While we are waiting, may I interest you in a Gringotts card?"

"What is that?"

"It is similar to the mundane's debit card as it is directly tied into your account. It can work in both magical and mundane shops across the states and I believe everywhere but Britain's magical world. With a drop of your blood, the card cannot be used by anyone except you and those you give permission to."

"That sounds reasonable, I'll take one. Now tell me," Harry said as his wound healed and he pocketed the card and the map that showed the nearest magical location, "Since you are in America, does Gringotts trade in Drachmas as well?"

"Drachmas? How do you know about…" The goblin trailed off as he finally turned to look at Artemis and then began to stammer out apologies. "I am sorry Lady Artemis, please forgive my impudence."

"It is of no harm this time Master Teller, but it would be wise for you to become more aware of your surroundings in the future. You never know who may pop up."

"Of course my lady, it shall never happen again. No Mr. Potter," The goblin said turning his attention back to Harry and becoming business like again, "All Gringotts branches have Drachmas available for purchase. However, the exchange rates differ from branch to branch. Since we are only a few blocks away from Olympus our rates are six galleons for four Drachmas. Due to my unpleasantness and the fact that you are a first time customer that knows to ask in this branch, you will receive thirty for free."

"I thank you master teller," Harry said when he received both the bag of Drachmas and the cash. "May your gold flow freely."

"And may your enemies quake before you."

As they exited the building, Artemis laid her hand on Harry's arm. "Come on, let's get back to my camp and say hello to my hunters." And with that she flashed out.

Back on Olympus, Ares was impressed. Obviously this boy was a warrior and had the respect of a warrior race. "It seems that we have an interesting new demigod on our hands, I can't wait to see him fight.

"Indeed, it is good to see my sister getting along with a male," Athena agreed. "I will need to speak with Albus soon and see if we cannot find out more about this boy before he arrived here."

"Even I may be able to like this demigod, he is very respectful so far," Hera commented making many of the gods surrounding her go wide eyed. She did not care, this demigod had only become a demigod because of a few odd circumstances. Her husband hadn't been unfaithful in hundreds of years for this one to come about so Hera did not mind him.

"Oh man, this guy has already mellowed Artemis out, I wonder if he can mellow her out enough that I can flirt more with her hunters?" Apollo asked.

"Well, we have now seen the young man so if you wish to view any more interactions you must do so on your own time. Dionysius, it appears that young Harry will arrive to camp tomorrow or the next day. Warn Chiron, and I will let him stay in my cabin if he wants with Thalia. Until the next time, you are all dismissed."

**A/N: Fixed the spelling and some of the grammar. Hopefully, this helps a little. **


	4. The Hunt

Although it was only one time and probably not a very far distance to travel, Harry found that travelling with a god was much more enjoyable than any long distance traveling made up by wizards. When Artemis flashed, it was a warm sensation and felt almost instantaneous, unlike floo or portkeys that made him dizzy or apparition that felt like being squeezed through a very small tube. Harry could sense the power hidden in the camp and nature seemed to be in the background of everything inside it. There was a slight tugging on Harry's mental facilities that let Harry know there was a bit of magic in the camp as well.

"Hey Artemis," Harry said to draw her attention to him, "Are there Veela in your camp?"

"Indeed there are a few Harry. Why, do they affect you?" Artemis asked, testing her new friend for stray perverted thoughts. He was a male and so she would be a little lenient, but if he was a drooling mess in front of some of her girl, it would be painful for him.

"Not like other males, no," Harry replied. "If there are a bunch of them together in one area, they may draw me in a little before I can shake the allure off, but generally I am just able to sense if they are Veela or not and unless they are full Veela's they will never be able to sneak up on me."

The two were walking into the camp as they were talking, and when Harry became aware of his surroundings he was surrounded by armed and dangerous females. A black haired beauty with a tiara woven into her hair was the first to step forward. "Why is there a male with you my lady?" The girl asked while shooting a suspicious glance towards Harry. Huh, Harry thought, maybe the stories of the man hating hunt weren't exaggerated too much, although they just seem suspicious to me which is perfectly reasonable.

"Peace Zoe, this male has been vetted. I shall explain everything else later tonight, but there is a reason my girls." At this, the girls surrounding Harry relaxed a little, but there was still a visible tension in all the girls surrounding him. One girl seemed to be studying him intently.

"Who are you?" She asked bringing attention back to Harry.

"I am Harry Potter, and you seem to be familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I was in your year at Hogwarts. Hell I was in the same house as you!"

"Wait you're Fay Dunbar? What happened to you? One day you were at Hogwarts, and the next you just seemed to vanish into thin air. I'm sorry to say that no one seemed to notice your disappearance at first."

"Huh," Fay Dunbar said, "So someone did notice my absence. It seems like I was just destined to be regulated to the background of Gryffindor Tower with you there, so my family and I moved to America during the second year. I ran into some trouble with a few boys about a year ago here and was saved by my sisters. I've been part of the hunt since."

"Well that's good that you ended up somewhere safe at least, have you still stayed up with your magical training?" Harry asked and as the two were talking, many of the hunt relaxed just that much more as they could tell Harry wasn't flirting with Fay Dunbar. He was generally curious about her well-being and it caused Artemis to smile at their reluctance acceptance. Harry was slowly charming his way into the hunters without going the character he had shown her.

"So why are you here? Last I heard, you were the golden boy of Gryfindor, what caused you to leave?"

At this all the girls, who had been conversing quietly with each other as Harry and Fay Dunbar talked, strained just a little to hear what he had to say. Even Artemis made sure to pay attention to his words. "Well, it was a combination of things really," Harry started, running his hand through his messy black hair. "First and foremost, I have started Riddle and his followers on the path of destruction."

"Riddle?"

"Sorry, you would know him as Voldemort." Fay Dunbar gasped, as well as the few other magicals that had made their way over to see what the commotion was about, and Harry just smiled. "A few days ago, a goblin ritual with me as the focal point wiped out Voldemort's," Another gasp, "Supposed immortality and he will die soon as will his followers. Of course the process will take a year, two years tops and then I can fix British society. Also, he came back a few weeks ago and I watched as he killed a friend right in front of me and apparently wizarding society has no counselling services, so that was another reason to escape. You remember Hermione and Ron right? Yeah, my supposed best friends all but abandoned me this summer and the headmaster is too busy to check on just one student.

"And last but not least, the Nation, or goblins for you girls not in the know, has a strange sense of humor. They said that my destiny waited on the other side of the portkey, and then it deposited me not a minute from the Python of legends."

"You mean the one tha my lady fought when she was not yet a god? How did you kill it?" Zoe asked.

"I didn't, I talked to it. Being a Parselmouth has its uses. That means I can speak to snakes." A look of comprehension crossed the hunters face. "Then Artemis here finds me and helps explain a few things about this world and where a few magical sites are. Then she invited me back here for the night." Almost all the hunters turned to Artemis with questioning glances, both at the invite to the camp and the fact that he got away with saying just Artemis. "What is something wrong?"

"Well," Fay Dunbar said, "We're wondering why she hasn't vaporized you since you only said Artemis and not Lady Artemis."

"Wait, you don't let any other none divine being call you just Artemis?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Artemis replied, popping the P. She also signaled to her hunters that they needed to drop it and all would be explained soon enough.

"Anyways, since I know you, I guess it falls to me to show you around camp. Question my lady, where is he staying the night?"

"He can stay in one of the spare tents, set it up near the outskirts close to my own."

"Very well milady."

Harry met most of the hunters as they toured the camp and was instantly known to the magicals within. Unlike their British, mortal counterparts, they did not instantly look for the scar which was a good thing as it now was only the vaguest of outlines. One of the Veela that was part of the hunt was a cousin to Fleur and Gabrielle and she gave Harry a few embarrassing stories for the next time he met up with them. Oh what a great opportunity this was.

The tour was almost over and the hunters had finally stopped eyeing Harry with their hands on their bows or close to their knives and it helped relived some of the tension from Harry when the sharp pointy objects weren't pointed directly at him. As Fay Dunbar was showing Harry where he would sleep for the night, a giant of a wolf padded up softly to them. Even though Harry had grown to just under 6' the wolf made him feel small. Of course a wolf that's shoulders were just an inch over his head and the teeth that looked like it could rip through steel, all people would look small.

The wolf was silent as it looked into Harry's eyes and Harry was stuck in place. He did not know whether he was too scared to move or there was something else that rooted him to the spot, but Harry could not move. The stare down from the wolf lasted minutes, and Harry could tell that a crowd had gathered, but that did not matter. Finally, the wolf nodded and then bent its head for Harry to scratch him behind his ears. With an amused smile, Harry did not begrudge the giant wolf of his dog like qualities and while he was scratching the wolf, the last of the hunters caution melted away. If the guardian of the camp let this male touch him, then Harry was probably the only male ever that they could truly let their guard down around. Artemis smiled at this all as her most loyal friend had just confirmed for her the potential of one Harry Potter.

The rest of the day passed by with Harry meeting and getting to know many of the hunters and Artemis better. After supper, the day had finally caught up to Harry and he barely made it to his cot before he was gone from the waking world and into the realms of Morpheus.

"Okay girls," Artemis said after she was sure Harry was gone, "Who has the first question as I know many of you have one."

"My lady, I think many of our questions can be summed up with one. Why is Harry here?" Zoe asked taking the lead as spokesperson for the hunters.

"Perhaps the simplest question to ask, but the hardest to truly answer," Artemis sighed. "Very well, as you all know, I consider you all my own children, my daughters," She said with a smile making the girls around her beam with happiness. "You also know, that after the Orion fiasco, males are not permitted within a hundred feet of this camp. When Orion first betrayed my trust, my father was worried that I would soon turn to hating all men. So, he made a deal with me in that I was allowed to do all but torture men, but if ever there was a legacy of the gods, four or above, I was to at least give him a chance. I am not sure why, perhaps it was so you all would at least be comfortable around one male presence but I am not entirely sure, honestly, he may become a brother to you all."

"So shall he be around here often?" One hunter asked.

"He will visit the camp occasionally for the odd hunt and he will most likely be at Camp Half-Blood when we are supposed to be there. I wouldn't have allowed that except our guardian here approved of him."

"But, what's he like?" Another hunter asked.

"Fay Dunbar, you went to school with Harry for a little over a year, what do you think he is like? I'll go ask Hecate tomorrow for the full story."

Fay Dunbar was uncomfortable with the stares that were suddenly directed towards her, but she was asked a question by her lady, she could do this. "Well, like you said, I didn't go to school with him long and I wasn't that close to him, but I did see a few things. One, he was incredibly kind except to bullies and never seemed to be frustrated with people coming up and talking to him. He was very shy though that first year, you could tell he wasn't use to attention, so he may have been abused before Hogwarts." This made many of the females angry and Artemis looked downright pissed. "He seemed to be smarter than he let on, as he always got the practical side of magic down quickly and seemed to have his head in a book almost constantly. However, I think he held back in all his classes as his two friends that he hung around with all the time were either extremely jealous or an absolute know-it-all that you would be hard pressed to let join the hunt my lady."

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not exactly sure to be honest. Like I said, he was probably at least emotionally abused before Hogwarts, so perhaps he just latched on to the first friendly person he could find. After he came out of his shell a little, people were chummy with him, but they never made any real effort to be good friends with Harry."

"I see," Artemis drawled slowly, "Very well it is good to know these things. I will take Harry to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow a little after breakfast. Even if he is to be my future husband, it would probably be best for him to learn a little more about this world and there really isn't anyone better to teach him than Chiron, at least with a sword. I'm sure when he comes visit camp we can teach help him improve in the fine art of archery. It would be good to have at least someone in camp that is more familiar with personal combat in the camp anyways. I shall most likely invite him to travel with us after the end of the summer if that is alright with you girls?"

Nods met her question and although there were a few grudging ones, it was to be understood. After all, they did have a reputation to uphold. "Mistress, you might want to know that if he came from Hogwarts his summers usually didn't end until the 1st of September."

"Very well, I think we should all get to bed now. Goodnight my daughters."

Unknown to the hunters or Artemis, there were two observers without bodies that had watched their little meeting. When Harry had entered Morpheus' realm, Morpheus saw an opportunity not to be missed and had taken Harry's spirit as Harry's body rested. "That is what I wished you to see young Harry. This is why Artemis and her hunters didn't change you into a fluffy critter and begin their usual hunts."

"Thank you for showing me this Lord Morpheus," Harry said distractedly, thinking of all the information that he had heard this night.

"Come Harry, it is time for you to get some much needed rest." Morpheus led Harry back to his body and just before Harry was lost to unconsciousness he thought his new friend and a potential new older sister could be worse. She was a goddess, she looked good, was a strong woman, and she was very easy to be around if today was anything to go off of. Yes, he thought, he could definitely do worse.

Bill Weasley sighed wearily as he sat down in his flat nursing a glass of firewhiskey. He truly didn't know what was wrong with his youngest siblings and their friend, or his mother. He had heard so many stories about the great Harry Potter before he had met the boy the previous summer. He honestly thought of him as another younger brother and enjoyed their late night talks. Harry had also officially introduced Bill to Fleur and they had an instant connection, so Harry was about as he could be at the older sisterent in Bill's book. Fleur had gone back to France to train a bit more under the goblins at her branch of Gringotts since she wasn't needed right away in England, and Bill wished he could have gone with her. If he heard one more plot to watch over Harry or another story of how he had led them to danger he was going to snap. Bill sighed once again and took the last sip out of his glass, hopefully wherever Harry was, he was having a good time. The kid deserved it.

**A/N: I know the hunters were a little more mellow to Harry than they would have been in the books, but 1) He came with Artemis and 2) I see them distrustful and not hateful. They probably warmed up quickly, but still... It's my story haha. **

**I have to warn you all now that college is picking up and since I'm in the quarter system it goes fast. Hopefully I can churn out two chapters a weekend, but studies come first. I will have at least one chapter a week though. Um, let me know if you have any suggestions and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Summer Camp

Harry rose with the sun the next morning and he was still one of the last ones up. Already many of the girls were drawing water, stoking the fires, or preparing breakfast for those in the camp. Not having anything to do really Harry wandered around the camp sending smiles and waves at the girls that passed by him. He eventually bumped into Artemis with Hedwig on her shoulder.

"You have a very intelligent owl Harry Potter."

"Yeah Hedwig is great and also my oldest friend. I don't know what I would do without her except have more bacon, "Harry teased which elicited a bark from Hedwig and a cuff of her wings when she flew to his own shoulder. "Don't even deny it Hedwig, I know you wouldn't betray me, but you would have found a second owner for enough bacon. So Artemis, what am I doing today?" Harry asked turning his attention from his owl to his newest friend/ big sister. After all, he already had three elder sisters with the chasers on his team, what was one more?

"After breakfast, I will need to take you to Camp Half-Blood. You are more welcome than other males in this camp, but it is a female camp and you still need to learn the ins and outs of your new world. Not many people are better than Chiron."

"I figured, and I'm glad that I will meet a few more demigods. No offense to you or your hunters, but I do need to have a few male friends on this side of the world," Harry laughed.

"Indeed, even we have male interactions, no matter how much we could keep Apollo and Hermes away from here. But anyways, some of the girls would like a little archery challenge before you leave. You'll need to be able to keep up with our newer recruits if you wish to visit again."

"Sounds fun."

Breakfast was a rather fun affair. Even though Harry was new to camp, apart from the initial awkward moment, jokes were flying and teasing was pushed on everybody. It was a sign of trust and acceptance for Harry when the Veela started flirting with Harry trying to turn him red. They succeeded in turning him a few times which led to much laughter from all the girls and their own brand of mischief upon him. Finally it was time for the archery contest.

Harry and three girls were lined up in a row from four targets forty yards away. Harry was pleased with this distance, forty yards was pretty much the limit for Harry to surround the bulls eye. Any farther, and Harry was just happy to hit the target. "The rules are simple," Zoe called out to both the shooters and the entirety of the camp that had shown up to see if Harry would be allowed back in the camp. "Our shooters are forty yards away, each of our shooters have only had near six months of archery practice. If Harry is able to beat at least two of the hunters, he will be allowed back into the camp and be invited on some our hunters. Five shots each! Archers draw your arrows, only six seconds between shots, and fire!" Zoe was hopeful that Harry would be able to win this competition as it felt right for Harry to be near her. Although she was immortal and one of the worst man-haters in the camp, it wasn't bad for him to be around.

Harry fluidly drew the bow back, his thumb pressing into his cheeks, before opening his fingers just wide enough to let the arrow fly. As the first arrow struck true, another was on its way as well. Twenty four solid thuds were heard in the clearing and an appreciative crowd clapped as the archers put away their bows. Artemis was the judge for the competition and she was pleased with her three girls. All their shots were clustered around the bulls-eye with all three of them hitting dead center once. When Artemis walked to inspect Harry's shots, her eyes visibly widened in surprise. Four of his arrows were less than a centimeter from the center and formed a diamond around it. Two of Harry's shots though shared the same centimeter inside the bulls-eye, this was better than any six month shooter ever had done.

"My Lady?" Zoe asked, snapping Artemis out of her stupor.

Artemis turned around and sent a smile to Harry. "Well girls, it seems you all have a new brother."

Many of the girls cheered and all had smiles at their face as they hugged him in congratulations. Harry also had a smile, it had only been a day in America and he already had a type of family that he could depend upon. He knew that these friends would also never leave him and change on him as those 'friends' of his in Britain did. Going to the goblins and finding out where his destiny lay was perhaps the greatest idea he had ever has in his short life.

"Well done Harry, and welcome to the hunt," Artemis said as she received her own hug from him. Harry wasn't sure how to think of Artemis, she was either the older sister figure, or perhaps that of a mom, he would figure that out later. "I am sorry though, as the time in the hunt has been used up at this time. I am not the greatest person to teach a male and there is much left for you to learn. Take this pendant," The pendant was that of a sliver of a moon on a chain, "The moon shall go through its phases much like the real one. When your moon becomes full the password shall be, Part of the Hunt, and transport you to our camp. It will be easier than a portkey do not worry. Say goodbye girls!"

There were a few tears here and there, but not a whole lot of them since they knew Harry would be back. Artemis placed a hand on Harry's shoulders and flashed to be able to see Camp Half-Blood hill, but far enough to only make out the large pine. "Well Harry, on the other side of that tree is where you shall train. I got a message from Hecate this morning saying she had taken care of your magical education and you would find out the plan later this evening. I think it is assumed that you will be staying in camp year round for at least this year."

"Thank you Artemis, for everything," Harry said as he hugged the moon goddess. "I can't wait to be back in camp later on."

"And we can't wait to have you back," Artemis replied, easily returning the hug. "Now go, we will see each other soon enough." Then, Artemis flashed out leaving Harry to make the rest of the way to the camp.

Harry made it to the large pine in a leisurely ten minute stroll. When he arrived at the tree, Harry was met with a fledging dragon curling around the tree. After a stare off of half a minute which felt like a life time, the dragon stuck out its neck for Harry to scratch. Harry was amused at the dog like qualities of the vicious beast, but he knew that the dragon could turn. Slowly he left the dragon and walked to the rather large house just a little ways off. The kids around his age did a double take as he walked towards the house and simply stared. As he approached, there were two figures on the porch. One was a middle aged man in a Hawaiian shirt that exuded power that was familiar to Artemis. That one must have been Mr. D that Artemis had talked about. The other was a reminder of Firenze and was probably the most recognized non-god in Greek mythology.

"Welcome young hero," Chiron stated. "May I ask where your satyr guide is?"

"Thank you Chiron, I hate to inform you, but I have never met a satyr before. I had a rather unique entrance to the mythological world."

"What is your name?" The godly being that was still sitting in his chair asked before Chiron could ask for an elaboration.

"My name is Harry James Potter, my lord," Harry answered with a small bow.

"Finally someone that knows the proper way to greet a god at first! The gods know of your entrance into our world Harry Potter and we welcome you to the U.S. and are allowed to leave whenever you need to, to clean up Britain."

"Call me Mr. D young Harry, the only one that you'll want to continue to call Lord is Zeus and since you are a legacy you'll have a little leeway there as well."

"What about Lady Hera?"

"You are perhaps the luckiest descendant of the gods ever. Even my step mother likes you and has promised not to move against you. Be respectable to her though. It will help. Oh, I am sorry Chiron, let me introduce you to our new camper, Lord Harry Potter! Wizard and British citizen and friend to Artemis."

Before Chiron had a confused look on his face since Mr. D was talking to Harry like he actually liked the new camper, now he was stupefied. Both Mr. D and Harry laughed at his expression which brought Chiron out of his coma. "Yes, well… It is nice to meet you young Harry. I assume since you know about this world, you will know of you parentage?"

"Well, my parents are Lily and James Potter. If you are asking about godly blood in me, then I am a descendant of Lords Zeus and Hermes, and Ladies Hecate and Nemesis."

Chiron shook his head, muttering to himself. "First wizard demigod in camp in years and he is already in the god graces of the gods. When Percy meets him, the world is going to be destroyed." Harry didn't hear Chiron's mumblings, but Mr. D did and he had to admit that if those two became friends, the camp was about to be in for an interesting time. "Now, the question is where to put you Harry." Chiron said out loud.

"Already taken care of Chiron, Lord Zeus has declared that Harry can bunk in his cabin with Thalia."

"Very good, come Harry let's get you a tour of camp." Chiron said moving away from the Big House and towards the rest of the camp. Chiron pointed out many sights in camp such as the sword arena, the Pegasus stables, and the archery field. This brought out a small smile in Harry that Chiron did not miss. "So you enjoy archery Harry?"

"Yes, I do. I learned both archery and swordsmanship from the Nation, but I feel more at ease when pulling on a bow string."

"You were taught by the Nation? I am indeed impressed, how long were you trained?"

"I was trained in both physical and magical ways for six months by a swords master and dueling champion."

"Well, you should easily fall into the more advance classes in those area then. Come, let's get to where you can lay down your head and it should be time for lunch." The duo made their way to the cabins without running into anybody since everybody at camp was in some sort of lesson. "And this is Zeus' cabin, you and Thalia are the only ones that will be living in here for quite a while. Now come, it is lunch time and we will need to introduce you to the rest of the campus."

"Alright, but what do I tell the campers about the magical world? I mean do they know about it, or has it just not come up?"

"Honestly, it is up to you. As you said it hasn't come up as the three worlds seem to never interact with one another. Since you are the first magical demigod in years, if you decide to share your world I will set up a class time and invest a little bit of the camp's money for resources to study."

"That sounds like a plan, Lady Hecate said she would notify me of my continued magical education later on today so I shall let you know what she came up with."

By the time they had finished their conversation, Chiron and Harry had made their way to the dining pavilion and attracted the attention of everyone that was there. Leaving Harry at Zeus' table brought out numerous questions until Chiron could get the attention of everybody. "Campers, as you may have noticed we have a new demigod amongst us. Harry Potter has come across the Atlantic form the United Kingdom and joined us in camp. He is a legacy instead of a regular demigod and has the blood of Lords Zeus and Hermes and Ladies Hecate and Nemesis. He has also come from a hidden world much like ours and has agreed to host a few classes to introduce you all to his world. I ask that you let him eat before he is bombarded with questions. However, if Harry is agreeable, there might be a demonstration he can perform of this hidden world for us."

Harry nodded and knew just what he could do to grab everyone's attention. Waving his arm, the tables of Artemis and Hermes lifted up and flew a feet in the air as they danced. Setting the tables down, Harry smirked at the shocked expressions of his now fellow campers. The black haired girl that sat across from him just stared at him as he smirked before smirking herself. "I'm Thalia Grace, I'm fairly sure we are going to get along just great!" She said as she stuck her hand out.

"Here's to a beautiful friendship," Harry smiled.

Back in Britain the group of Harry's betrayers were meeting once again to discuss their plans for next year. "I don't understand it, why would Fudge stop printing that Harry was insane. He's making our year much more difficult," Hermione said throwing the Daily Prophet down in disgust.

"It's not like it will be that much harder for you children. From what you have said, you have isolated Harry pretty well these past few years," Sirius countered. "I'm sure you can continue to do so this year."

"Indeed, now remember Ginny, you need to get a boyfriend this year so Harry will notice that you are turning into a beautiful young woman. Next year, we can start on love potions to get you into the main vaults."

"Yes mommy."

"Now, have any of you received any letters lately? I haven't and it makes me wonder what is going on in his head." Sirius asked.

"I haven't, but perhaps we should send a letter to Harry and tell him we can't tell him anything. That way, he at least thinks we care and want to communicate with him there is just something that prevents us." Ron suggested. Although Ron was definitely an idiot when it came to school work, he was a rather good strategist and planner which made him the defacto leader of their plan. It was a sad thing when the 'brightest' witch of her age was following the class idiot.

"Good plan Ronald," Ginny agreed with her older brother. "Maybe I should send it, and remind him of me."

"Perhaps we should all send one, you aren't the closest with him and we do need to keep pretending to be his friend. What if he actually broke free and started to socialize?"

"Then it is decided, you three can send him a letter, remember to let us know if he writes back."

**A/N: I can not figure out how to line breaks or anything on this site as it won't copy so I just put in a few hyphens. Alright, I went over most of this chapter to see if I there were any misspellings or whatever, so if there are mistakes it was between me putting this chapter and publishing it. Anyways, hope you liked it, I don't know if I will publish another chapter this weekend as I didn't really work on it this week. Suggestions for different segments of this story are welcome, especially if you want to come up with a new prophecy for the Titan's curse.**


	6. Introductions

"So, what can I ask you that will not annoy you about discovering magic?" Thalia asked as they joined the line to sacrifice part of their meal. Artemis hadn't shared that with him, but he was with a goddess at the time, so perhaps you are excused if you are eating with a god.

"Well, honestly there aren't many things I can tell you without going through hours of explanations. I can tell you that I didn't start magical education until I was eleven, and I'm fifteen, but other than that it would take a bit to go through."

"Understandable I guess," Thalia said as they sat down to eat. "I'm going to warn you about the Athena cabin, you are a new well of information and you will be pumped dry before they are through with you."

Harry smiled at the thought of that, it sounded like Hermione their first year before she went to the dark side. "I'm sure I can handle that. Chiron told me that I could go into New York tomorrow and pick up a few books on wizarding history at least."

"Sounds interesting, I have to ask though, was there a Merlin?"

"History says there was. Apparently he taught the founders of the school I went to and was the strongest magical ever. So, what can you tell me about the camp and campers? I got the tour from Chiron, but what else do I need to know?"

"Where to start? Well, you came at the end of our summer cycle actually. Just a few days ago we had a successful quest completed that involved the Bermuda Triangle, the Golden Fleece, and the Pine Tree."

"That sounds like a story, were you on this quest?"

"You could say that I was the prize at the end."

"And I take it you are going to leave me scratching my head in confusion for a little while before telling me the full story."

"You catch on quick, good for you!" They shared a laugh as they continued to banter back and forth throughout the lunch. Many people in the crowd were looking at Harry, eager to hear about another hidden world, one that perhaps didn't have monsters that hunted them down constantly.

Putting up his plate, Harry made his way over to Chiron and quietly discussed the specifics of what he would teach and where he would teach. "I think the amphitheater would be the best place for your first lesson Harry. This way, everybody gets at least one lesson before the summer is over."

"Very well, can you get someone to show me where to go and help me set up?"

"Yes," Chiron swept his eyes over the crowd that was waiting in anticipation. "Harry's lesson will begin in twenty minutes at the amphitheater, all are welcome. Clarisse, would you help Harry here to set up?"

A rather tall girl around Harry's age with long brown hair stood up from the table of burly individuals. "Sounds good Chiron," Clarisse agreed. She had muscles, but it wasn't the disgusting amount of bodybuilder women. Not much was said between the two as they walked and set up for the introduction to the magical world. Although Harry wanted to make some more friends on this side of the pond, he wasn't much of a talker and it appeared that neither was she. Before she left to take her place in the crowd she asked only one question, "Can you fight?" With a nod from Harry and a nod in return Clarisse left to take her place.

There was quite a crowd in the amphitheater and everybody had a look of excitement and interest on them. Even the satyrs and dryads were seen both in the crowd and surrounding the area. It actually made Harry feel pretty good that he was about to teach. He had always looked up to Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore, so he was quite pleased with the situation. Casting a quick Sonorous charm Harry took care of the hearing problem people may have complained about.

"Hello," Harry started and silence fell on the assembly almost instantly. "Ah good, it seems the charm worked. Well, I welcome you to Professor Potter's Introduction to Magic class." This brought a few chuckles out from the crowd which is what Harry was trying for. "Thank you, anyways, this is going to be just an overview of the history of the world that I was a part of. First there are a few terms that you need to know such as squibs, muggles or mundane, muggle born or mundane born, half-bloods, and purebloods. Muggle, or mundane, means that you have no magic in your system, so pretty much all of you are mundane. Squibs and mundane born are actually opposites in which Squibs are born in magical families and have access to little or no magic, so mundane born is easy to figure out. Half-bloods are a bit harder to explain as I am considered one even though I have two magical parents. I guess it requires two generations on both sides. And finally, we have purebloods, which requires a couple of generations of pure magical talent, which has led to inbreeding."

All of the faces were disgusted by what purebloods had done. "Indeed, anyways, many of the early magic users were those of priests and priestess involved with the gods of different pantheons. Obviously the Greek magic users were successful and connecting with a pantheon, but who knows about the rest. It wasn't until about two fifteen hundred years ago that the first wizards and witches of the modern era came about. These magicals were able to use what we call wandless magic which is just saying they used magic without the help of a focus. They also used focuses such as wands or staves. The strongest of these was Merlin, and yes he was real. He was as close to as a god as any magical could get I guess and honestly, where you may swear with Hades I will swear with Marlin's name." A hand went up in the crowd. "Yes?" Harry prodded.

"What about Morgana?" The camper asked.

"No one is entirely sure to be honest," Harry conceded. "Some say she was the first and greatest dark witch while others say she was Merlin's apprentice and they parted ways once her training was done. Now, of course I am from Britain which means that I know mostly British history. I have a couple of books if people want to read up on it and I have a spell to translate it into Ancient Greek. I will say, that the witch hunts were real, but those that they ended up killing, were either too young to defend themselves or mundane. If a fully realized witch or wizard was captured, a simple flame freezing charm would be cast as they apparated out of the fire. Some magicals even let themselves be caught a couple of times as they enjoyed the tickling flames of the fire.

"Now, I am sure you all know about World War 2 and I understand that there is a history of demigods in the war, yes?"

"Yeah," A girl that seemed to spend way too much time on makeup spoke up, "Hitler was a son of Hades, and there was a pact after the war that tried to prevent a child of the big three."

"Ah, I see, well there was also a war in the background between magicals. Grindelwald was a dark wizard that was allied to Hitler and was basically Hitler's court wizard. Grindelwald fell in 1945 just before the collapse of Nazi Germany. That's pretty much the last major event that has happened in the wizarding world. So, any questions?"

"How do you learn magic?"

"Do you mean is it possible to gain magic, or how does one with magic learn to use it?"

"The second one!"

"Ah, well there are numerous ways really. Most end up going to their nation's school and completing seven years of education in magical subjects. However, it is just like the mundane educational system in which people can choose to be home schooled. There is also the chance to be apprenticed, but that is usually when you go for a mastery."

"What is a mastery?"

"A mastery is probably similar to a degree from a university. However, it doesn't do much in the magical world except put you near the top in either teaching positions or research departments. Any more questions?"

"What kind of sports are there?"

"Well, from what I can tell there is only one major in the wizarding world called Quidditch. It's a cross between basketball and soccer that is played on broomsticks. Any more questions, remember I will be here for a while now, no? Then have a good afternoon everyone!"

The crowd left the stadium like arena buzzing with discussions of his brief overview. It was simplistic, yes, but it was better to tell them a little at a time and have books for them, than force feed them information. He would talk to Chiron about setting up a small class a couple of times a week, so they could go in depth about the hidden world of magic. Thalia made her way through the crow d and wound up in front of Harry with a girl and a boy behind her.

"Hey Harry, I wanted to introduce you to a few people. The girl on my right is Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, and one of the people I arrived at camp with. The boy on my right is seaweed boy extraordinaire Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Pleasure to meet you, you Percy Jackson were quite the talk around camp last night."

"Wait, you were at camp last night?" Annabeth asked.

"I never said that," Harry smirked. "So what is there to do around here?"

"Well," Thalia began with a mischievous smirk on her face, "There's always archery."

At this Percy groaned and Harry rose an eyebrow. "Apparently you aren't interested in that."

"I am pants at archery. I have managed to shoot an arrow behind me that ended up in Chiron's tail. We try to avoid the archery range when we are here."

Harry was a bit disappointed at this news, but from the way Percy had phrased it, he wasn't a year rounder. Plus, from what Harry understood is that lessons were divided by cabins, so he would be able to shoot during the summer as well. "Alright, so what do we want to do?"

"Arena?" Annabeth suggested.

Percy got a gleam in his eyes as he reached his hand into his pocket. "What do you say Harry, care to test yourself?" Harry shrugged in response, not caring one way or the other. It would probably do himself good if he fought against a human sized opponent for once.

The arena was cleared when the group of four arrived. Thalia and Annabeth leaned against a wall as both Harry and Percy had an excited look shining through their eyes. Drawing their respective blades, the two stared down each other waiting for the first move. At an unseen signal, both launched themselves forward and blades clashed. Percy, had a natural talent with blades and had used his blade for the past two summers against numerous monsters. Harry, however had spent the last six months being trade by a battle master of one of the most violent races on the planet and he was use to battling opponents that also used a blade.

Their blades barely touched before they broke apart and began circling each other. Feints were thrown as they tested each other's reaction time and both were suitably impressed. Finally, Percy snapped the stalemate as he lunged forward, his sword trying to impale Harry's chest. Harry dodged and tried to bring his sword down on Percy's form, but he was not fast enough to hit him. Percy tried to reverse his grip and gave a backwards slash hoping to catch the edge of Harry, but all he caught was Harry's blade. Because Percy's grip was looser than usual, he was forced to spin with Harry's deflection to keep his sword in hand. Harry gave him no chance to recover as he followed Percy closely swinging his sword and attempting to bisect him at the waist. Percy was just able to reverse his grip and stop the blade, but Harry was able to nick him just barely. Percy pushed the sword away and lunged with his own sword to catch Harry shallowly on his side.

They broke apart, both a little short of breath and both with grins on their face. At an unseen signal they leapt into the fray again causing their blades to spark. They swung their blades at each other and were soon locked in a struggle of strength, trying to gain the upper hand as they pushed back and forth against each other. Percy was able to gain an upper hand from experience in life and death fights with swords and managed to dislodge Harry's sword from his hands. The sword went spinning, but Harry did not stop and watch it fly, instead Harry sprung to where it was going to land, catching it in a dive and coming out in a roll. His sword came up with him and was only a few centimeters from Percy's privates, while Percy's swords was barely touching Harry's neck.

A grin broke across the young men's face as Percy stuck out a hand to pull Harry up. A tie was fine when you were sparing with an acquaintance because you generally came out as a good friend. Slinging an arm over Percy's shoulders they turned to see a number of campers had formed a crowd to watch the duel and many were clapping and cheering at such a good fight which brought embarrassed blushes out on both males' faces. It was a start of a beautiful rivalry between the two.

When Camp Half-Blood had been established the many centuries ago, the gods had created a looking glass to view their children even if they were supposed to leave them alone. Over time, use of the object had fallen to the wayside, but every now and then a god would remember a certain child and try to see them. Ares had never used it to be sentimental, but he did enjoy a good fight and the camp was the only place that truly used swords anymore. Ares had luck today as the brat of Poseidon and the new blood of the camp were in a fight that was impressive, even to the war god. There wasn't enough blood to fully satisfy him, but it was a good fight and he could admit that. Now Ares was excited to see future sight between those two. He may even let the punk survive if they got better and started using powers.

Zoe sighed as she stared into the night sky. It had been a millennia since she had any feeling other than barely tolerance to any male and now she had these feelings. She was happy in her lady's hunt and would never think to leave it, but why was she feeling like this after only a few hours of conversing with Harry.

"Zoe," A voice said breaking through her train of though. Artemis walked to her lieutenant and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is wrong?"

"It is nothing my lady," Zoe answered, praying that her mistress would drop it. Unfortunately, Zoe had spent way too long praying to Artemis, so Artemis knew that there was something wrong.

"Zoe, you are my lieutenant, my friend, and the closest I have to a daughter in this camp. I know you Zoe, what is wrong?"

Zoe sighed, knowing that she couldn't get away. "It is Harry my lady. I greatly enjoyed his presence in camp yesterday and that confuses me. You know what I am like towards males because of that bastard Heracles, why do I enjoy Harry's nearness to the camp?"

Artemis would have smiled if there wasn't a good chance that she could lose her oldest friend and confidant if things played out. She would have to think on this, perhaps, yes perhaps that might work out. Things would be okay. "I'm not sure my friend, but do not worry, for everything will work itself out."

**A/N: Yeah, since I'm almost done with writing chapter eight, I figured why not post another chapter. I kinda like posting two a weekend so I'm going to try to continue it for as long as I can. The Clarisse interaction was written when I was deciding on the pairings, so you can just ignore that part really. **

**People have asked me about Dumbledore and Sirius. I see Dumbledore as a good intention man that just took on too much that he really couldn't do much. Until the fifth book that was how the series was portraying him really. I believe that Dumbledore just really wanted to do what was best for everybody and made mistakes. Sirius was in a prison for twelve years where he had no happy thoughts what-so-ever and yet he was just fine when he escaped and was a big part of Harry's life? There had to be something wrong with him and what I see is Sirius somehow blaming Harry for his best friend's death. I like the character and how he was portrayed, but realistically, that canon wouldn't have happened.**

**Anyways, hope that helps. Harry's relationship with Percy will be just an okay friend. When the war starts their viewpoints will clash. Let me know of any suggestions. Until next weekend!**


	7. Snow Glows White Tonight

Harry was with Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy as Percy's mother, Sally, drove them to a military school while it was snowing. Harry had integrated himself into camp almost seamlessly those last few days of summer. Many days, Harry and Percy had ended up in the arena and while Harry was soundly defeating Percy as Percy's high from the quest went away, the fights were becoming more and more impressive. Harry greatly enjoyed his friendship with Percy, because there was nothing expected of him, he honestly saw Percy as a less annoying version of Colin Creevy since Percy was three years younger. It was like Colin was on a permanent dose of Calming Draughts. Annabeth acted so much like Hermione her first year at Hogwarts, that it was scary. However, there seemed to be no chance for her to go Hermione's route, so Annabeth had wormed her way into his heart and now he had another surrogate younger sibling. Thalia, was simply his best friend, there was no chance of anything remotely romantic happening between the two, but the two were close.

At the end of the summer, Harry was slightly sad to see his new friends leave, but he did see them during the fall. The last day of summer vacation, the camp had a large firework celebration sendoff for the campers and it was then that Harry met Grover. They didn't have much time to talk, but they at least knew each other. While his friends were gone from camp, Harry was tutored in mundane subjects by Chiron with the rest of the year-rounders and one of Hecate's elder children in his magical subjects. He had progressed to the point of OWLs and would take the tests at the end of winter break.

Now, the four friend were driving on a snowy night, because Grover had called in an SOS. Apparently there were two rather powerful demigods he was watching and a monster was closing in, so the monster busters were called in. As they drove, Harry started thinking about next summer, he was going to be at camp of course, but he was also going to be able to legally drive in the states. He had the money, so he had the option to get a vehicle and sitting in Miss Jackson's car was seriously pushing him towards it. He had nothing against Sally, he had gone to their apartment a couple of times during the school year actually, but it was a little weird, but that was a decision for another day as they pulled up.

"Are you kids sure that you don't want me to wait?"

"We're fine Miss Jackson," Thalia answered, "We'll have our own way back to camp."

"Alright, you take care of yourselves, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," She answered. As the car disappeared Thalia turned to Percy, "Your mom is so cool." The others agreed and Percy blushed in appreciation.

"Come on guys, let's go see if we can't find Grover." Percy said leading the group into the school. They were stopped by the principal that didn't seem to believe any of the tales that they were spinning, even when Talia used her control over the mist. That did not make Percy happy. Luckily Grover found them and drug them away before the principal could get nasty.

"Man am I glad to see you guys," Grover said once they were away from the aggressive principal. "You got here just in time, I think the monster is moving tonight."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Percy asked starting for the gym. "Let's go and get them."

"It's not that easy Percy, because the monster is already here and you've already met him."

"But, the only person we have met is Dr. Thorn," Annabeth argued, "You don't mean that he is a monster."

Grover nodded grimly in agreement with her observations. "We can't grab those two just yet, but we should stay close to them and wait."

The group of five made their way to the gym where the dance was taking place like many middle school dances. This was the first dance that Harry had seen other than the Yule Ball and Harry figured that it had ruined school dances for him from now on. There were very few actual dancers, the rest were either sitting down or there was a group of guys playing basketball in the corner with a plastic bottle. Shaking his head at their antics, Harry swept his eyes across the gym again, it was then that he noticed Dr. Thorn was lurking among the walls watching them all.

"Come on," Harry said while grabbing Thalia's hand, "We are at a dance, so let's dance. Watch the walls." Thalia and Harry spun around the room a couple of times before Grover ran up and yelled about Percy and the two demigods they were supposed to be watching having disappeared. "Alright, let's go."

The two demigods and satyr quickly made their way outside the school to see Percy and Annabeth confronting Dr. Thorn who had ditched his human disguise and stood in his natural manticore state with two children that must have been who they were looking for behind him. "Ah, even more demigods to dispose of, marvelous!"

"Let them go Thorn! Let them go and we can let you go!" Harry yelled while moving up to Percy.

"Oh that's a good one," Thorn laughed, "Come at me young demigods."

Before a plan could be made, Percy launched himself towards the monster. Muttering about impatient heroes, Annabeth was right behind him with her knife. Turning to Thalia, Harry tried to make a plan, "You get the new ones or me?"

Thalia's answer was to take out her own weapon and her shield. "You think I'm going to miss a fight? This is my first monster since I've woken up. You can get the next one!"

Shaking his head in exasperation at the wild girl Harry made his way around the battle and to the two siblings that were enraptured by the fight before them. "You know, it might be a good idea to get out of the way of their battle," Harry casually suggested startling the girl and the boy. "Sorry about that," Harry grinned, "But it is a good idea to move away slightly. Since you have no training yet, you would just get in the way."

They did follow Harry, but questions had to be asked, which was understandable since they had just been introduced to the world. "Who are you? What is this?" The girl asked nearly hysterical.

"Well I am Harry Potter, wizard, demigod, and all around good guy. As for what this is, it would probably be best if we waited until this fight was wrapped up."

"Why don't you jump in there then and finish it quicker?"

Harry shrugged, "They're taking care of the beastie by themselves right now. They may not look like much, but between the three of them, hundreds of monsters have been disintegrated." The girl was still near hysterics, but the boy was wide eyed as he watched the rather impressive fight. Percy and Annabeth were focusing on keeping Thorn's attention to the front of him while Thalia attacked his back avoiding the tail. Bad luck was present today though as Thorn spun quickly making Annabeth fall to the concussive force of his tail which sufficiently distracted Percy and Thalia. That was just enough for Dr. Thorn to push the heroes back towards Harry.

"Get ready young demigods, for your end is near, I…"

Whatever else was coming from him was stopped at the sound of a war horn coming from the woods causing Harry to break out in a smile. Dr. Thorn however seemed to have lost all color on his body and started muttering to himself. "Not them, no not them." He was silenced when a silver air struck him in his shoulder. Rather familiar faces to Harry stepped out of the shadows and were standing at the edge of the woods.

"Permission to fire my lady?" Zoe asked. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she had a Harry thought she looked rather cute. When he realized what he was thinking, his own cheeks flushed a little more while he turned away from the rather attractive girl.

Artemis had kept Harry in the corner of her eye since they had arrived and she saw the embarrassed flush of Harry as he diverted his eyes. She internally grinned at his reaction, happy that her best friend's crush at least returned her feelings. Since Harry was a wizard, his vows were forever binding, so if they did get together Harry would have to be faithful. It seems that she would have to implement her plan soon enough.

"Foul, foul! The ancient laws prevent this!" Thorn hissed, trying to prevent his demise and find an escape.

"All monster are under my domain, the interference is permitted. Permission granted Zoe!" As she gave the okay, Thorn leapt at the demigods, and both Thalia and Percy were unprepared, but Annabeth was not. Annabeth stood in front of her friends and jumped on Thorn's back, pushing him towards the cliff. Unfortunately Zoe had already unleashed her arrow and no one could turn their heads away from the event, it was almost like a car wreck in slow motion. Zoe's arrow struck true and it was all the push that the two needed to topple over the edge of the cliff. Percy was instantly rushing to the cliff, but was wrapped up by Harry and prevented from diving after her.

"Let me go Harry, I have to get to her! Let me go!"

"She's gone Percy, not dead, but she is miles away from here already. You'll have to wait."

"No, no this can't be right." Percy turned to the hunters and saw that Zoe still held the bow. "IT was you that shot that arrow and caused this."

Percy advanced on her, but once again Harry blocked his way. This time, he did not have a sympathetic gaze, instead he was glaring and there was fire in his eyes that had made bigger men wilt. Percy was no exception and calmed down immediately, while Artemis raised an eyebrow at Harry's protectiveness and Zoe's cheeks flushed a bit more. "Good, you're calm now. Think before you speak, Annabeth is basically my little sister and I am upset like you, but we will lay the blame where it needs to be and then start searching for her. Got it?"

"Yeah Harry, sorry."

"No worries Percy, maybe now you'll ask her out," Harry grinned causing laughter from both Thalia and Grover. Harry then turned to the hunters. "Hey Artemis, nice to see you again. You as well Zoe and the rest of the girls."

Artemis grinned as she briefly hugged the one male that she could stand, it wouldn't do to make Zoe jealous after all. Zoe decided she wanted a hug as well since her mistress could have one and it wouldn't be too strange. Her hug however was significantly longer and both had noticeable blushes when they let go of each other causing Artemis to inwardly smile again. Although, there was never going to be a man that could get closer than a friend to Artemis, but she could be happy if a good man managed to woo one of her hunters. "Girls," Artemis said grabbing everyone's attention, "We'll be setting up here, unpack and get ready. "We'll need two extra tents as well as Harry's."

The past two minutes had been confusing to the three remaining campers as well as the new inductees of the mythological world, but camping finally sounded like something that they could do. Artemis then turned to the new demigods, "Now, it's time we discuss what to do with you two. It seems that we need to determine who your father is."

"Our dad is dear, we've been taken care of a lawyer for the last few years."

"You may have been taken care of by a lawyer, but your father is far from dead. What do you know about the gods such as Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon?"

"You mean like my mythomagic cards? Does Zeus really have a lightning bolt that does 900 attack damage?" The younger of the siblings asked excitedly.

"No, he doesn't Nico, because he isn't real! None of those stories are real, they're just myths!"

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Bianca."

"Well Bianca, if I were to perform a bit of magic, would you at least be open to the idea that myths might be real?"

"There's no such thing as magic," Bianca said with all the conviction she could muster.

"Oh really?" Harry asked while withdrawing his wand. A swish and flick and Bianca was floating in the air. Another swish of his wand and one of the rocks was transfigured into a pig. "You believe me now?"

"Who are you people?" Bianca asked with a bit of fear in her voice as she was set on the ground.

It was then that Artemis took over, after all the young girl was a maiden and she wasn't scared of the manticore, so she would be a good addition to the hunt. "If you will follow me to my tent I shall attempt to explain a few things. I also have an offer that I wish for you to consider."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

"I'm sure Grover would be willing to play your mythical card game," Artemis suggested. Grover, of course was more than willing to do anything Artemis asked, like any Satyr would be. "Good, then Zoe, could you bring Harry to my tent once I am done with Bianca."

"Of course my lady," Zoe agreed, there was only a light dusting of her cheeks as she glanced slyly at Harry.

Artemis and Bianca disappeared in her tent for thirty minutes while Harry caught up with the girls and the other four tried to keep to themselves. Although they were friends with Harry, the hunt was hard to get along with as they were distrustful of males and Thalia had a few issues herself with them. Finally the flaps of Artemis opened and the two stepped out. "Hunters, I would like to introduce you to your new sister!" Artemis said happily. Many of the girls walked over to congratulate their new sister, but Nico looked defeated. Noticing this Harry made his way over to him.

"You know she isn't leaving you right?" Harry asked gently.

"But she just joined another group with a bunch of new sisters! Where does that leave me?"

"Why at camp with us," Harry replied. "You gain a new family as well, but don't worry you won't lose your sister. The hunters drop by the camp every few years, so you won't lose contact. Plus, the mythological world has ways of communicating with people, so it's basically going to feel like you are going to different schools truthfully."

Although Nico wasn't fully comfortable with the situation yet, he was able to give a small smile which put a smile on Harry's face as well. Zoe had watched and heard most of the conversation and she joined in the smile fest as she went to grab Harry. Once they were far enough from the group Zoe spoke, "That was a good thing you did."

Harry had given up fighting his growing crush on Zoe already, he could treat it like a celebrity crush since it wasn't going away. He still blushed though and shrugged, "It's what anyone would have done. He just needed to know that his sister wasn't lost to him just yet."

Zoe smiled and both felt butterflies in their stomachs as they entered Artemis' tent. "It's good to see you again Harry, especially before you were scheduled to appear again. I'm going to need a favor from you now though. The hunters will be spending the next week or two in camp and we don't get along well with the campers."

"They're just sore we have won capture the flag 86 times in a row," Zoe muttered.

"Hopefully you can be a peacekeeper between the two groups. I've missed the signs and must hunt monsters that I had almost forgotten existed. And no Zoe the hunters cannot travel with me for I will be traveling where none but a god can safely navigate. You'll need to be work closely with Harry to keep the peace anyways." Artemis half smirked at the blushes on both of them, it was rather cute to watch. "So Harry what have you been up to?"

**A/N: Hello people and welcome to the next chapter. I'm writing a chapter at the moment, and I need to know how much of a pain in the butt can I make Percy? He's not going to be horrible and the two aren't going to start fighting every chance they get, but the only reason Percy went on the quest was because Annabeth was captured. **

**I decided that Harry will be with the hunt for a few months after ****The Titan's Curse**** so, sorry that I wrote it differently in the last chapter. Digital cookie if someone feels that my chapter title was stupid. For those of you who are reading my other stories, I apologize, but word decided it didn't like my work. Until next time! **


	8. Camp and Games

The wizard, the hunter, and the goddess spent many hours catching up with each other. It was honestly Harry going over the various spells that he had learned and of course a demonstration was in order when he described the spell with Zoe weaving tales of their hunts. Artemis was involved enough to remind the two that they were there and to back up Zoe's tales, but mostly she sat back and watched the two animatedly talk to each other, the adoration found in their eyes was easy to see if anyone cared to look, but those two were oblivious. Artemis internally shook her head at the dance Harry and Zoe seemed to be determined to go on.

After the fifth fought off yawn from Harry, Artemis sent both of them to bed, "Now I mean your separate beds, not together," Which set off another round of blushes that had Artemis chuckling as neither would look at each other. Watching the two say goodnight and make their way to their respective tents, Artemis decided that she could rest for a few hours before her girls, Harry, and Thalia were picked up, those other two as well.

The camp was up and moving to greet the rise of the sun. The hunters were used to this as they did this once a week, the campers and new demigods however were not and the four of them were very lethargic. Harry was somewhere in the middle as he could react but there were a few yawns spaced here and there. After all, the Dursley's hated to miss a time to eat.

"My brother is always late during the winter. He's so lazy this time of year!" Artemis huffed which brought an amused chuckle from Harry and a few of the other hunters. For an immortal goddess, there were still some things that could try anyone's patience, apparently your siblings fell into that category.

"So what's Apollo like, I haven't honestly met any Olympians yet besides you?" Harry asked trying to distract an aggravated goddess of the hunt.

"He's irresponsible, lazy, and he never takes anything serious. He always flirts with my hunters and ever since my father has made that pact, Apollo seems to be trying to catch up with his kid count."

"Huh, so like the opposite of you in almost every way? Any good things about being a sibling with him?"

"The last thing my brother did something responsible was expose Orion as the pig that he was. That was also over two thousand years ago. Speak of the devil." As the sun broke the horizon, it seemed to grow brighter by the second. It also seemed to be coming closer. "Don't look!" Artemis shouted for everyone. The heat from whatever it was, was enough to melt the surrounding snow and caused Harry to wish that he didn't have his jacket. Fortunately, the light and the heat quickly went down and they could finally turn and see.

The car was nice, if saying nice meant that it was drool worthy, which it was. Apparently, the driver had an attractive enough quality as Harry overheard Thalia say that he was hot. Of course Percy's reply was wither hilarious or cringe worthy, depending on whether Percy was oblivious or not. "Little sister!" The man in his early twenties cried out as he moved himself out of the car. Of course, Harry and the hunters knew that this was not how to get on Artemis' good side when you were already testing her patience for that day.

"You are late!"

"Yes, well," Apollo shrugged sheepishly, but his face told another story. "Ah Thalia, so glad you got out of that tree. That is not the place that pretty girls should be," He said making Thalia blush. "Ah Harry Potter, I have been looking forward to meeting you."

"I'm not going bar hopping with you," Harry instantly stated.

Apollo's face fell as it was indeed a suggestion for later on. Harry might not have known much about Apollo, but he had heard how Apollo had met the kids' mothers and it usually involved a bar and a good number of drinks. "You are just no fun, but ah well I will ask you when your sex drive increases. I know you don't have a girl back in England and there's no one at camp you have your eye on, so you'll find me." Apollo shrugged. So focused on the discussion between Harry and Apollo, no one noticed the slight glimmer of hope and joy in Zoe's eyes after Apollo's words. Artemis of course noticed, but she was looking for it and inwardly chuckled at how smitten Zoe was about this one boy. "Anyway little sis, what do you need?"

"I am not your little sister. My hunters and these campers need transportation to Camp Half-Blood, I am needed in a hunt."

"Sure thing sis!"

"Remember Apollo, you will not flirt with my hunters, you will not touch my hunters, you will not speak to an individual hunter. Take them and drop them off at the camp and then leave." She then turned to Zoe and Harry. "Take care of the rest of the girls and don't set anymore cabins on fire." With that she flashed out.

"Huh," Apollo said, "Unfortunately there are more than two of you so it looks like this car has got to go unfortunately." Clicking a button on his car keys, the car morphed seamlessly into a small bus. "All aboard!"

The trip to camp wasn't the smoothest it could have been, but it was also better than it could have been as well. Thalia was a nervous wreck as she started to fly, but a rather well hidden cheering charm cast by Harry and she at least didn't burn anyone to a crisp. Many of the hunters still sent her scathing looks for the beginning of the ride, but it was to be expected.

Chiron trotted up to the group as Apollo's sun chariot disappeared. "Welcome back young demigods. And welcome to you as well Hunters, your cabin is of course ready for you."

"Girls, move out!" Zoe yelled and then turned to Harry. "You are welcome to stop by in an hour or so and we want you on our capture the flag team tomorrow night."

"Capture the flag? I'm guessing it is hunters versus campers whenever you show up?"

"Indeed, and we have won 84 straight times."

"We will make it 85 tomorrow," Harry smirked and Zoe returned it just as quickly.

The friendliness of Harry with the hunters was unnerving to many of the campers. There was a fierce rivalry between the two groups, and Harry seemed to use the line that was drawn to jump rope. However, the fact that he did get along with the hunters made the campers a slight more mistrustful and the Aphrodite cabin even refused to talk to him, not that it really bothered Harry. He was used to stares and cute girl that he had on a crush on trumped individuals that he barely knew. It was just the way a teenage male's mind usually worked. Thalia was really the only camper that interacted with Harry and the Hunt, but it was easy to see that her focus was somewhere else, Harry just assumed that she was worried about Annabeth as she was much closer than Harry to Annabeth. Harry was of course broken up about Annabeth, but he had a feeling that these things would work themselves out soon enough.

The hunters had taken over the archery range and not even the Apollo children tried to get on it with the hunters. Harry was of course with them for the entire first day and most of the second. Both Harry and Zoe had taken a mid-afternoon nap to prepare for the game that night and both were struck by a demigod nightmare. **_Artemis was being pushed down by a great weight that was unseen but felt by anyone near. A giant shadow loomed over the Goddess. "Oh how the mighty Olympians have fallen. How does it feel little goddess, to be stuck here? The wild all around you and it is impossible for you to move. You shall never be free little goddess."_**

With a start, the two woke up and almost ran to the big house. Harry noticed Zoe first and also noticed her frazzled state. "You as well?" He asked, startling her enough that she was reaching for her knife.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the dream that was most likely about Artemis and a rather large and menacing shadow figure."

"So you had that dream as well? Then we must go speak to Chiron and Mr. D." Their pace and frazzled state of the two let the rest of the camp know that something serious was about to go down and they would be told if it pertained to them. Until then, the campers would leave the two alone and prepare for the night's capture the flag.

Harry and Zoe found Chiron gazing at the camp from the porch, but Mr. D was notably absent. "What can I do for the two of you?" He asked calmly.

"My lady has been captured," Zoe delivered bluntly. Perhaps it was a bit too blunt as Chiron's tea soon found itself in a nice spray pattern.

"What do you mean that Artemis is captured? Are you joking?"

"Of course I am sure, I would never joke about something like this. Harry had the same dream vision. She has been captured and is held by a stifling weight. We need to go rescue her!" Harry agreed with an empathetic nod, no one touched his friends and got away with it.

"I can't let you out of the camp without a quest. Artemis trusted your safety to me, so I cannot allow you to leave."

"Then let me ask the oracle for a quest!" Harry yelled. He couldn't figure out why Chiron was being so stubborn, a goddess and more importantly his friend was trapped. They needed to rescue her as soon as possible.

"I am sorry you two, but I cannot allow a quest to be issued right now. Go and prepare for tonight's capture the flag."

"But-" The two tried to argue.

"I will not discuss this any longer. Go, we will discuss this tomorrow perhaps, but not any longer today."

That night, the hunters were rather angry and the game was going to be violent. Harry and Zoe had gathered the hunters together to discuss their dream and to say the hunters were not happy was like saying the ocean had water in it. They had to take their aggression out on something and the campers were perfect targets.

"Hunters and Campers, welcome to the traditional game of capture the flag hoisted every time the hunters visit. Remember that there is no killing or maiming allowed and that the river is the boundary. Good luck to you all, the game starts when my horn is sounded. You have ten minutes to prepare."

The hunters and campers separated with many of the campers giving Harry a betrayed look. Harry however, shrugged it off. It was honestly just a game and with his dream this afternoon there was no way that he would have fought against the hunters. Harry honestly felt sorry for the campers, because the hunters were taking no prisoners tonight.

"Okay hunters," Zoe said, bringing a stop to the mutterings of the group and all attention to her. "We have no worries in the fact that we will win, but tonight is a great time to relieve stress. Seeing that was have witches and the one wizard of the camp with us, we can use all advantages afforded to us. The disillusion charm will be very helpful. Now, who travels with me to their flag and who shall guard ours?"

With an intense discussion, Harry finally volunteered to guard the flag with two others. He knew that most of the hunters were rather angry and although he was worried about his new older sister figure, they had lost their surrogate mother figure that had taken care of them for years. When the horn sounded, the magicals in the group cast their spells and many of the hunters seemed to disappear.

Harry decided, while he was guarding the flag, that pissing off a group of females with pointy objects was possibly the worst decision ever made. Cries of pain reverberated across the woods and Harry cringed at each scream. He was sure that Chiron was regretting his decision to not allow them a quest as well. With the hunters playing with an aggression that made many cringe, Harry was quite bored. One of the hunters that stayed with him had climbed a rather large tree that had a vantage point of the river. Hearing said hunter start cheering, Harry was slightly disappointed. He was almost prepared to go and celebrate with the hunters when a disturbance that only one who had been hunted before could sense. Sending out a wall of stunners that he had learned how to do only a few weeks ago. Hearing a thud and then seeing an Athena child fall with Annabeth's hat falling off, Harry was satisfied and turned just in time to see Zoe cross the river with the flag in her possession.

Zoe was so pumped that the hunters had won again, that she wrapped Harry in a hug and kissed his cheek before she could control herself. Both lit up like Christmas trees, but no one from camp noticed that. A few of the hunters noticed, but none of them thought about it much as Harry was an honorary brother to them all and they thought Zoe was embracing that fact.

Suddenly, the clearing was silenced of all moaning and celebrating as a green mist began pouring in. The mummified appearance of the Oracle had come down from the attic and somehow managed to come down to the forest. Pointing its bony hand, the Oracle beckoned Zoe to the forefront.

Steeling her nerves Zoe approached and asked, "How can I rescue my lady?"

_"Five shall go west for the Goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the rain without Rain,_

_The Bane of Olympus shall show the way,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse one must withstand,_

_Father's blade be stayed by Fate's marked hand"_

The Oracle then lost its otherworldly glow and dropped to the ground in a heap. That was a signal for the campers and hunters to make as noise much as they thought they needed to. "Silence!" Chiron yelled, getting everyone to settle down. "Councilors, convene at the big house in ten minutes for a war council. Harry as our only educated magician, you need to join us as well."

**A/N: And another chapter. I'll be honest, I haven't really worked on the next chapter much, so I doubt you'll get another chapter this weekend. AS someone so kindly pointed out, all I did was make Harry and Zoe blush when they started to dance around each other, and for that I apologize. However, I suck at writing a relationship, so if you have talent in that regard, throw me a line and give a few tips PLEASE! **

**I also have thought of a new Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover and I'm putting this down to perhaps inspire another writer to do the same. Why isn't Harry ever a Roman demigod? Well, look out for that story in a few weeks and I'll write to all of you next week! Unil next time!**


	9. To Begin A Quest

The war room was in an uproar as the unexpected prophecy was discussed. All were giving their opinions as they waited for Percy and Chiron to show up. Percy ended up with the short straw as everyone left him to deal with the husk of the oracle. Harry was trying to calm Zoe as best he could since she was rather angry at the entirety of the camp, especially the councilors. Who wouldn't be when they were not talking about the missing goddess, but the glory of a quest?

"You can't maim them, remember Zoe, that would just add even more time to sort out this whole quest mess and we will fall farther behind," Harry whispered with a hand on Zoe's shoulder trying to hold back the angry teen.

"Just a little Harry, they won't even know they're missing a few parts. I promise!" Zoe whispered back just as fiercely. Although the campers were unable to hear what was being said, everyone in the camp seemed to have a chill run down their back for some reason and became a lot more nervous around sharp and pointy things.

Before Harry could answer, and he wasn't sure how he was going to calm the enraged girl down, the two missing people finally arrived. Chiron quickly brought order to those present, but Harry kept himself close to Zoe, not like anyone else was vying for the spot. "Demigods, a quest has been issued and will need to be chosen, however, the oracle did give the quest to Ms. Nightshade." There was an audible groan from the campers as they knew they weren't going to be chosen. Harry found it both amusing and aggravating at the emotions of the campers. They still weren't concerned by the fact that Artemis was captured. "Well Ms. Nightshade, do you know who you will pick?"

"I want Bianca, Thalia, Harry and…."

"And me!" A rather familiar voice said from the doorway. The blonde hair and grey eyes shone with relief at the sight of her friends and everyone in the room was silenced.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried out launching herself to hug the younger girl. This broke the room of its spell and many rushed to see Annabeth. It wasn't every day that a demigod came back into camp without a full quest going after them. Harry wasn't one to show much emotion, but he did smile as his new younger friend was back safely in camp.

"It's good to see you back Annabeth," Chiron said, "But how did you escape?"

"Artemis took my place in the imprisonment. I can't remember where we were, but during the exchange my bonds were loosened. I took the chance and escaped. When I was a few miles from the prison, I met a Pegasus in the wilds and she offered me a ride back to camp."

"It's good that you are back," Percy said smiling. His crush was almost painfully obvious. "Now I really don't care who goes on this stupid quest." When the words left his mouth, the other councilors and Chiron all took a step away from the poor boy. A chill settled in the room when Harry's and Zoe's eyes seemed to glow with barely repressed power.

"Leave! Now!" Harry hissed, his hand twitching towards his wand. It would be so easy to curse the idiot. He couldn't really claim that he was being an idiotic teenager since he was a demigod. To be an idiotic demigod was to be a dead one. He had just insulted a goddess and more importantly a friend of two of the most powerful non-divine, non-immortal individuals in the mythological world. Luckily he wasn't a complete idiot as he beat a hasty retreat out of the room.

"Er, yes well," Chiron said trying to defuse the situation, "I will have the van ready in the morning. I wish you all good luck on your quest."

The early morning sun greeted the five teens as they stood at the peak of the hill waiting for their quest to start. Slowly a half horse, half man walked up to them. "Argus shall drive you into town, after that you must make your own way. The winter solstice is only a few days away and we need Artemis to be on Olympus for the gods to mobilize. Good luck."

As the four girls and one boy started to make their way down the hill they were stopped by a male voice. "Wait Annabeth, I thought you were joking about going on this quest," An out of breath Percy said when he caught up with the group.

"Why would I joke about this? I owe Artemis."

"Fine then, I'm coming on this quest as well."

"No you are not," Harry said calmly. Harry could not figure out why Percy was acting like this, sure Percy had a crush on Annabeth, but he seemed to think everyone would simply agree with him. "The prophecy calls for five people, we already have five people."

"Oh please, then get rid of the newbie. I returned the lightning bolt and obtained the Golden Fleece. Obviously I am the greatest demigod available right now."

Every member of the group was staring at Percy as if he had grown a second head. The two that had interacted with him at camp and known him the longest couldn't replace the boy that always sacrificed himself for his friends, with the arrogant boy in front of them. Harry however was only slightly confused. He knew that the younger male was slightly full of himself. Harry had spent all of fall within the camp and since he wasn't in debt to Percy for saving his life or had been on quests with him, Harry was able to form a slightly unbiased opinion of the young boy. That didn't mean that Harry was going to cut all ties with Percy, as everyone had their flaws, but this was beyond what he thought Percy had been known for. Harry could only hope that sitting out this major quest could do the boy good.

"Percy," Harry said, as Zoe was likely to castrate the young man rather than talk, "Zoe is the leader of this quest. She has already chosen her companions and you are delaying the quest, so move."

"Why should I? I am…" The rest of his bigheadedness was cut off by a well place stunner to the forehead.

"Thank you Harry," Zoe said with a nod, "Come on everyone, we have a quest to complete.

Harry convinced Argus to drop the group off in front of the NYSE so they were within a quick trot of the Gringotts branch. "Why are we here Harry?" Thalia asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't have much mortal cash on me at the moment. Since we're going on a cross country trip, we probably need a little bit to help us along," Harry replied.

Blushing at being called out at something that they would never have thought about, Harry and the girls entered the bank, the girls stopping to read the poem that was found at every Gringotts branch. The bank was a bit fuller than the last time he had visited as the Americans were a bit more lenient on the so called 'dark creatures'. In the good old US of A these dark creatures were allowed to open accounts at the bank, so most of them came through at night. The goblins were happy with this arrangement because they were making a profit 24/7. "Greetings honored teller, I would like to access the Potter-Black accounts."

This time there was no hesitation in the goblin's verifying process. It seemed that the story of Harry arriving with a goddess had spread, but Harry wasn't going to complain or question at the moment. "Of course Mr. Potter, but before we go down to the may I ask why you are here."

"My companions and I are on a quest," Harry replied.

"Very good Mr. Potter, when you withdraw the amount you wish, please return to me. Your companions may accompany you with to your vault."

The girls had varying reactions with the cart ride to Harry's vault. While Annabeth and Bianca enjoyed the rollercoaster like actions and laughed on the way down, Thalia and Zoe were clutching at the closest thing they could find. For Thalia it was the railing in front of her, but Zoe had the live body of Harry to cling to and Harry saw no problem with that. In fact, Harry was slightly disappointed when the ride came to a stop and he had to open his vault. The reaction of all the girls were the same when the large doors swung open as their jaws dropped as one and were almost audible. Harry had seen it all before and made his withdraw quickly. He was also happy with the ride back to the top as Zoe once again reminded Harry that she was a female and very attractive.

Exchanging most of his galleons for American currency Harry approached the teller once again. "Ah Mr. Potter, we of the Nation know of your quest and the prophecy surrounding it. Unfortunately, since we are not of the official mythological world, we cannot directly interfere with the quest. However, we can you give you a single use portkey that will deposit only one person in a secure place where they can heal. I cannot tell you when to use it, but the situation will become clear when needed. Good luck Mr. Potter and companions."

The girls were rather impressed as they walked out of the bank and everyone was thankful that they had an escape route for someone if they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Now, I know that Zeus is quite displeased with any and all demigods that fly so I say we go grab some breakfast and then check the bus schedules," Harry suggested.

"Bus schedules?" Bianca asked.

"It will probably be a bit easier if we get to D.C. before we take a trip across country. There's also magical line that starts from D.C. that might be our best bet. New York only has a few magical things among the city, it's hard with the diversity found in New York to find a place to put in a magical community. Plus with Camp Half-Blood so close and all the magicals blessed by Hecate, there's always an option if they learn about it."

"Oh okay."

Breakfast was easy to fine in the city that never sleeps and they were able to quickly find a bus with a route to D.C. Somehow Harry and Zoe ended up sitting by each other again and hours later with their arrival in the nation's capital, the two woke up realizing they had cuddled up to each other during their trip. Both were far enough out of it that they simply disentangled from each other and got off the bus without creating a scene. The bus deposited them right outside of the National Mall.

"Alright, I think the train station is somewhere around here," Harry muttered.

"The National Mall!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Oh can we go into one of the museums around here? Please?" She asked Harry.

"Hey, I'm not the one in charge of this field trip, you have to ask Zoe."

Just as Zoe was about to answer, a little girls cry of big kitty attracted all attention to her. The Nemean Lion stood in all of its glory as the mortal were running away from it screaming. Perhaps they saw a regular lion growling at them. "No Annabeth, I don't think we'll have time to go see any of the museums," Zoe drawled.

The lion roared as it finally sensed the five demigods and paced menacingly towards the group. Bianca, who hadn't had time to learn about the myths, was quick to fire an arrow at the beast, but with the impervious skin the arrow bounced off the lion harmlessly. In fact, it served to only make the lion angrier. Drawing his sword, Harry and Thalia were up close and personal and it wasn't the most fun thing to do. For such a large animal, it was rather quick on its feet as its paws slashed at the two. Zoe and Bianca were able to distract the beast just enough to keep any of the lion's attacks from landing. Annabeth was all but useless in this fight as the skin was too tough to be pierced by her knife and too fast for her invisibility.

Slashing his sword to keep the rather large jaws away from his torso, Harry somehow managed to nick the inside of its mouth which made the beast roar in pain. "Its mouth, aim for its mouth. The insides are still squishy!" Harry yelled as he pressed his attack. However, the beast must have understood that opening its mouth was detrimental to its survival as it refused to open its mouth. Harry and Thalia were growing tired and the hunters were almost out of arrows. All of a sudden the cat let out a mighty roar of aggravation and that was all that Zoe needed before she released the arrow that went down the lion's mouth. The Nemean Lion disappeared in a burst of dust and all that was left was a fur vest.

"Why did it open its mouth?" Bianca asked.

"You're welcome!" Annabeth said as she took of her invisibility cap. "The lion was just a big cat, and all cats hate having their tail pulled."

The group chuckled as Annabeth finished her explanation. "So who gets the spoils?" Thalia asked.

"Don't look at me," Annabeth said, "All I did was pull its tail. I was pretty useless in this fight."

"Or me," Bianca said, "I may have hit it with arrows, but there was little risk for me."

"Well, you found its weakness Harry and Zoe launched the finishing blow, so you two decide," Thalia said.

"I will not have anything to do with this lion except the satisfaction of killing the beast. You can take it Harry."

"Hey Thalia, can you start a fire in one of these trash bins," Harry said as he picked up the pelt.

"Sure," Thalia agreed with confusion evident in her voice.

Once the fire was started, Harry dumped the pelt into the fire before anyone could say something. "To Artemis!" The fire turned green and then died out completely.

"Why did you do that?" Zoe asked.

"The gods are strengthened by our sacrifices. I'm pretty sure that Artemis needs all the help she can get right now if our dreams are to go by. Come on, we have a train to catch."

"Not so fast," A voice from the top of the steps to the Air and Space museum called out. The figure stepped out of the shadows and both Thalia and Annabeth gasped out the name Luke. "Hello ladies, and unknown male demigod. I congratulate you on your victory against the lion, but I have a few guests that would like a chance to fight as well. Warriors attack!"

Six skeletal warriors started running towards the group that had already turned to run to the station. Luckily, the station was only about a mile away and everyone was fit. Finding an open compartment on the magical train bound cross country, the group were happy to take it. All Harry had to do was fling a couple of galleons on the counter at the kiosk. The train would take them as far as they wanted to go with plenty of stops along the way. "Well that was fun."

**A/N: And another chapter is out. I will get one out next weekend, or a little later, but I warn you now that Oct. 25-28th I won't even be near a computer which means that chapter will be out much later. **

**Percy was a bit arrogant in the first five books, and he just had to be on all the quests. Perhaps I made Percy just a tad more arrogant than he should have be, but ah well. One of my readers asked if I could let Zoe die and later on Harry get together with Artemis. Now, it would be a little awkward for me to transition into, but if that's what the readers want I will have a poll up for about a week. Let me know. Until next time, Peace!**


	10. Going Back Down Memory Lane

The four girls were wide eyed at the magic that was casually thrown around on the train and Harry was faintly amused, as was other passengers. When one of the passengers asked about their curiosity Harry had to lie and spun a story about how the girls were magically aware from some distant relatives, but had never had the chance to actually experience this type of magic. The passenger accepted this excuse, but it did cause the girls to dial back their wonder, at least until they were tucked away into the private compartment.

"I'm not surprised by any of your reactions," Harry said when they were tucked away to Bianca, Annabeth, and Thalia. "But I am slightly surprised by yours Zoey. With the number of years you've been a part of the hunt I would have assumed that you had seen this before."

"Very rarely does the Hunt react with magic," Zoe explained. "Even after experiencing thousands of years, I may have seen three instances where it was used openly, and I think one time was with the sorceress Circe."

"Circe? Isn't that the one who turned men into pigs whenever they ventured to her island?" Harry asked.

"She's changed to guinea pigs," Annabeth asked before Zoe could answer.

"How do you know that Annie?" Harry questioned, generally curious.

Annabeth realized that she had all of her companions' attention her cheeks turned slightly red. "It was last summer during the quest at the Sea of Monsters. Percy had been turned and I had to rescue him."

"I don't get him," Thalia said, "Whatever he was acting like when we left was not the same Percy that we have been around recently."

"I don't think that is truly surprising," Harry said. "I admit that he was more of an ass than I thought he would be, but the wanting to go on a quest was not surprising. He's not your ordinary demigod in regards to quests. From what I've heard around camp, he's never actually spent much time at camp because he's always on an adventure. If I remember correctly Annie, you spent five full years at camp before you were allowed to leave on a quest. I think he likes the attention right now and he needs to grow up a bit. Perhaps this winter will be good for him."

"Yeah I guess so," Annabeth reluctantly agreed. Harry could tell that it was said with reluctance at least as he was able to sense the emotions in the words even if she did keep her voice level. "Who knows, perhaps he'll apologize after we save Artemis."

"Perhaps, say does anyone have a drachma? Perhaps we can figure out what those creatures were that were chasing us and I can find out if we're in any danger on this train."

Casting a weak water stream a drachma was sacrificed and the group found Chiron playing a game with Mr. D. "Harry and ladies, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to bother you Chiron, but we ran into a few monsters in D.C. that we're not sure what they are and I wanted to know if we were safe on the American M Train."

"Well describe them to me and we'll see what I can tell you."

After Harry's description even Mr. D looked slightly paler. "Those are very old creatures Harry and nigh on indestructible. The last demigod to destroy these skeletal warriors was a child of Hades and we aren't entirely sure if he did something involving his father or if he found the weak point. I'm sorry to say that even your train won't be much of a deterrent to these creatures, but it will take longer for them to catch up to you than if you were on a mortal train."

"I understand Chiron, thanks for the information," Harry replied with a small smile.

"I am sorry you five, and I have some more information. Percy did not take your refusal of him on this quest very well. He almost escaped camp on a Pegasus and followed your group, but thankfully Silena spotted him and stopped the foolish action."

"Thank you Chiron," Harry said and then broke the connection. "Well, I guess we need to sleep in shifts then."

Much of the day was spent in their compartment for the day watching the country roll by and Harry introducing everyone to Wizarding games. Zoe also began teaching Bianca a little more about the hunt while Thalia listened in a little more than the other two did although no one but Zoe noticed this.

"So Zoe," Harry began while the Thalia and Annabeth had decided to go find a snack bar and Bianca was dozing in the corner, "Can you tell me about a few of your hunts?"

"Oh, well of course I can. What would you like to hear?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me about your first hunt with Artemis?" Zoe smiled as her memory took her back to the happy memory.

It had been two months since Artemis had found Zoe wandering the Greek country side after she was banished by her sisters for helping that despicable man, Heracles. That demigod had put Zoe off of men for as long as she was alive and was more than happy to join Artemis' hunters. "Girls," Artemis called out. "Girls, my father has given us a task. A group of Cyclops has been terrorizing the countryside around Aphidnae and apparently a group of male demigods have already died trying to take care of them." All the girls laughed at the misfortune of the males. "Grab your gear girls and let's go!"

The hunt was located on the other side of Greece, but traveling with a goddess made their travel time quite a bit shorter. The hunt arrived just outside the city late in the afternoon and decided to set up camp rather than hunt in the waning sunlight of the day. While most of her sisters were down for the night and only a few were on watch, Zoe herself laid awake, a sense of nervousness and excitement filling her. Sighing and knowing that her body would not allow her rest for a few more hours at least, she got out of her cot and stepped outside towards one of the fires that always burned in the camp. Sitting there, Zoe was lost in her thoughts of the last month and the sense of belonging that she never felt with her actual sisters in that horrible garden. The only thing that she truly missed was Landon, her lovable dragon that she had given the means to beat him to the self-righteous pig Heracles.

Her thoughts had distracted her so that she never sensed the approach of Artemis. "Should you not be sleeping to prepare yourself Zoe?" Artemis asked breaking Zoe out of her musings.

"My lady, I did not hear you approach," Zoe startled, getting up to bow.

"I've told you before Zoe, that my daughters do not bow to me unless there is another god around, so relax." It took a few moments, but Zoe was able to relax eventually. "Now, why are you not asleep? There is something troubling you other than the hunt tomorrow."

"I was thinking of three months ago when Zeus' son visited the garden. The one who both ruined my life and eventually improved it."

"Improve? How so?"

"My sisters and I were never on the best of terms. They felt that father's imprisonment was unjust and that he should be ruling. I disagreed, so it has been quite a few lonely centuries. But now I'm here and I have been welcomed with open arms by both you and my new sisters and I can't help but to be happy!"

"That is good to hear," Artemis smiled. "That is why the hunters were made, to give girls like you a chance to live the way you are supposed to. In fact-"

Just then, a large crashing noise reached the maidens' ears, which were followed by more crashes that seemed to be getting closer. All of the hunters had woken up by now and each were holding their weapons tightly, ready to attack if the need came up. The Cyclopes that they were going to hunt the next day had stumbled on to the hunters' camp. Eight monster were met with a hail of arrows, but the tough skin of the creatures made it quite difficult to get a fatal shot. Even Artemis had difficulty aiming when the monsters started thrashing around because of the pain and irritation. However, the hunters had been chosen to end these monsters for a reason as they quickly dispatched five with their hail of precise arrows.

As another one was turned to dust Zoe took a minute to disengage and catch her breath. Just as she was about to spring back into action, one of the Cyclops had managed to get close to a tree where two of her sisters had taking up perch. Ignoring common sense, Zoe pulled out the standard hunting knives and rushed to distract the monster from bringing down her sisters. Rushing forwards, Zoe was able to slice through a tendon on the back of the creature's leg. Although it did not go deep, it was enough to distract the Cyclops and draw attention to herself as she intended. The rest of the hunters had dispatched the other Cyclops, but Zoe and her monster were moving too much to get a clear shot off.

Zoe was able to get a few more cuts on the creature, but those were thin cuts on the legs and most of her time was devoted to dodging the rather large club that was aimed at her head. Seeing an opening, she dashed forward and delivered a rather deep cut that began to spill ichor at an alarming rate, but she couldn't get out of range fast enough. The Cyclops' hand had come down just fast enough to catch Zoe in a blow that sent her flying into a tree. That was the last thing she knew that night.

"I woke up three days later in the medical tent and felt like someone was tap dancing on my head," Zoe explained. "I learned that I received a total of five cracked ribs, a small fracture in my arm and a concussion which explains my blacking out. As soon I was down, arrows poured into the beast and arrows from the two girls I saved were the ones that disintegrated him. When I woke up I was praised a hero."

Harry had a gentle smile on his face as he listened to the story completely enraptured by both the story and her voice. "That's awesome Zoe!" Harry praised. "Artemis must have been very proud."

"Oh she was and said so, after she berated me for doing something so foolish," Zoe laughed.

"Sounds exciting, I can't wait until I'm summoned for the hunt. From what I was able to figure out, I can probably come once every month as long as Artemis doesn't change the enchantments."

"It will be so much fun," Zoe agreed. "You'll be the first male ever to be invited into camp and most likely leave alive."

"Most likely?"

"Well if you started to flirt with the hunters that didn't want you to and you continue, you'll probably end up with a few arrows in your backside."

"And if I were to start flirting with you?" Harry asked while waggling his eyebrows. He was trying to make a joke about it, but there was a sense of worry that she may say to leave her alone.

"You're fine," Zoe managed to get out with a straight face, "For now," She then grinned.

Thalia and Annabeth had returned by then and conversation then turned to Harry's years at Hogwarts. "Wait, you're telling me that someone was able to domesticate a Cerberus and then stuck it a school of untrained witches and wizards?" Thalia asked as Harry was describing his first year.

"I asked the headmaster about his plans that year. He admitted that it wasn't his shining moment in the past forty years."

"How did he allow Snape to be a teacher at that school anyway?" Annabeth questioned. "From what you described of his behavior, he was completely inappropriate in his interactions with you."

"Thank you!" Harry cried, "I'm glad I'm not the only one to think so. I'm not a hundred percent sure why he even acted that way towards me, he just hated me when I entered the room. I've always wondered if he was a spy for the dark side and just never got caught. Maybe he's mad that his master had been vanquished when I was a toddler."

"Alright, so what happened next? Did you get caught by Filch after the run in, or what?"

"Well no, I didn't get caught, and I could see it was severe disappointment for Malfoy."

"Wait, you are always calling that Malfoy boy by his last name, what was his first?"

"Draco," Harry snorted, "Which is why I refuse to call him by his first name. The only dragon like quality he possessed was its subtlety. So anyways…" Harry trailed off as he gazed out of the window and gained an apprehensive look.

"What is it Harry?" Zoe asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I really hope I'm seeing things, but I believe I see skeletons on hell hounds chasing the train." This got the attention of the rest of the occupants in the compartment.

"Is there an emergency stop on this thing? I really don't want to be fighting on a moving train and make this a clichéd filled trip. It's bad enough that those skeletons are riding creatures in the Arizona desert," Annabeth whined, luckily there were only two monsters plus their mounts.

"Ready your weapons, I'll stop our compartment in thirty seconds." In thirty seconds, Harry forced his magic into the emergency slot and it slowed almost instantly, coming to a full stop in just a minute and a half while not throwing the five demigods. Magic was wonderful. However, the monsters stayed right with the compartment and launched themselves at the demigods as soon as they stopped.

The hell hounds lunged, while the skeletons slid off of the beasts and one was met with Thalia's spear. The other hell hound was blocked by Harry's sword and sent back to Tartarus with a quick blow by Annabeth's knife. Hell hounds were only really good for cannon fodder with their numbers anyways. The skeletal warriors approached slowly and by an unspoken agreement the group of five split into two groups; Thalia and Annabeth with Bianca, and Zoe with Harry.

Thalia kept their warrior back a safe distance with her spear as Annabeth and Bianca tried to get in close and slow the creature down. Although it was not noticeable Bianca's blows dealt a little more damage than Annabeth's attacks, but it was hard to deal any damage to a skeleton. "Bianca!" Annabeth called, "Get to a distance and aim for the head," she ordered brining out her legacy of Athena. While Bianca put away her new knives and brought out the bow, the warrior tried to break past the other two girls. Luckily, Annabeth was quite skilled with her knife and managed to give Thalia just enough time to force the creature back. Bianca had the best shot she could make as a new hunter as the arrow landed in the eye socket, knocking the head off and watching the body turn to dust.

While the three girls dealt with their enemy, Harry and Zoe were leading their own deadly dance. Neither of them were still, but they could not damage the almost indestructible skeletal structure. "Harry," Zoe panted, gaining his attention as he too was panting, "Can magic dent these things?"

For a moment Harry didn't respond, and he was barely able to block the incoming strikes, "Oh yeah, I can use magic in a fight." Flicking his wand into his non-dominant Harry cast a spell that seemed to work against all undead. The fire whip was used against all necromantic activities as it was only just weaker against dark objects fiendfyre. "Well that was fun," Harry said as he observed the two piles of ashes. The girls could only sigh.

**A/N: What's up everyone?! So yeah, not a whole lot want Zoe to die, so no death for her. I would have changed it up, but I'm glad the majority wanted me to continue with my line of thinking. Obviously I have taken care of Percy and he won't be in this quest. And whoever asked about the Lion's pelt no I have no other plans for it than sacrificing because I didn't want to deal with it.**

**I understand everybody's complaints about the story staying close to cannon, and it's going to stay like that mostly until after the Titan's curse. Sorry if this disappoints, but I have a vague idea of a plan. **

**Also at the fight at the end, remember Bianca is a daughter of Hades and she got a kill shot. As far as Harry's fire whip, we don't know much about the spell and fire is always used against the undead and super effective. **

**I warn you now that next weekend holds no promise for a chapter. There are quite a few tests this week for me, and this weekend I'm a part of my brother's weekend, so don't hold your breath for a chapter. When I come back, my other HP and PJO crossover may be released and for those looking for a noncanon attempt, that's one for you.**


	11. Dam Junkyard

As the dust of the skeletal warriors were blown away, the group realized that they had been effectively dumped in the Arizona desert. "Great now what are we going to do?" Bianca asked, this was her first quest and she wasn't used to things going wrong yet. Luckily she had an impressive group for support on her group and each had these things happen to them before.

"First we need to find out where we are, also it seems that you have a blade Bianca. That came from the skeleton you destroyed and those two already have a weapon," Zoe said, organizing everything in her mind.

"I've got that covered," Harry said and summoned his bag from the long gone magical train. It wasn't too far as Harry's bag arrived in ten seconds. Sticking his arm fully into the bag, Bianca could only gape at what was happening.

"How are you doing that?"

Harry couldn't pass up this chance to say what came natural to all magical beings when asked to explain. So with a cheeky grin Harry answered with, "Magic of course," and finished with a playful wink. The twitching of the females' eyebrows made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Aha, here it is!" Harry said withdrawing a rolled up piece of paper. "Let's see," He muttered as he straightened the roll out. "Well, it looks like we're near a magical or mythological site right now."

"Where did you get that map?" Annabeth asked. "That would be amazing for campers on a quest since we seem to get lost often."

"I got this from the goblins, I'll see if I can't buy a few of them for the camp when we get back. Of course I'll have to buy a few hundred if the demigod's luck hold out with everyone," He chuckled. "It seems that if we head towards the Southwest, we'll arrive at whatever the place is."

"Then let's go, I don't want to be in the desert any longer than I have to," Thalia said leading the way.

The group traveled for half an hour until they came up on a rather large junk pile. The sign in front of the junkyard was easily read by the three newer demigods so it was easily determined to be divine in nature. "The Junkyard of the Gods, my lady has told the hunters about this place. Don't pick up anything in here, the gods are very protective of everything they one owned and we don't know what kind of protection they've set up. Watch your step and let's try to get out of here in one piece."

"But wouldn't it be better if we just went around this place if is really so dangerous?" Bianca asked.

"It would be for normal mortals," Zoe explained as she was the oldest and the leader of the group. "But something would undoubtedly stop us, there would most likely more dangerous options on either side of this location, or we would somehow get lost. Such is the life of a demigod, which is why we tend to go forward into known danger rather than try to get around it."

"Oh," Bianca said in a small voice.

"It's not that bad," Thalia tried to cheer her up a bit. "Although these things happen as Zoe said, you only find it daunting because you're new to this life. Don't worry, it does become fun."

"Oh great," Muttered Bianca, "Apparently being demigod also throws away all claims to being sane. Where's the rulebook where you need one?"

"Oh, we make it up as we go along Bianca," Harry said while smiling. "Come on, the sooner we get through this, the sooner we find Artemis."

The junkyard was aptly named as there were mountains of junk. Thousands of machines that were chipped and spit in half were piled up and even a few intact things were found in the piles. "The gods are kind of wasteful aren't they," Harry said. "Holy crap, is that the Cintamani Stone? How in the world did that end up here?"

"I'd blame either Aphrodite or Ares. It's a valuable pieces of jewelry and Aphrodite would love to wear it while Ares wanted blood spilt for it. Of course we can't rule out Poseidon either," Zoe answered. "Remember, we can't touch anything in here, as much as you may want to return it to the world, there are protections here." This was said just in time as Annabeth was about to pick up a rather old looking book.

"Come on guys," Harry called the group together. "Stick together, and we can get through this junkyard without anything bad happening."

And indeed, it almost looked like they were going to get out without a death defying fight, but the Fates did not like to be tempted like that. Bianca had fallen just behind the group and although she had heard the warnings, when the only figurine of Myth-o-magic that Nico didn't have was noticed by her, she just couldn't help herself. As soon as she touched the little figurine there was the sound of groaning metal and an engine slowly firing up. This of course attracted the attention of the rest of the group and brought Bianca out of her haze. A smaller version of Talos, but one still large enough to see over the mounds of junk, rose up and turned to the group of demigods.

"Bianca move!" Harry yelled as the creation of Hephaestus made its way towards the young demigod. Bianca needed no further prompting and the girls and one guy rushed to the exit, the figurine still clutched tightly in her hand. For such a big machine, it covered the distance between it and the group rather quickly and gracefully.

Its sword came down between the group and exit and it caused them to split like they had when dealing with the skeletons. "Annabeth!" Harry shouted, "What's the history of the real one?"

"I'm not sure, but this is just a machine. Maybe there's an off switch somewhere!" Dodging just out of the way of an incoming foot, the demigods were able to see a trapdoor that was swinging on its hinges.

"No way is it that freaking easy," Harry muttered as the experienced demigods agreed with him. However, Bianca had been a demigod for four days and she did not see this as too good to be true. Before anyone could stop her, Bianca ran to where the foot was coming down and slid under the multi-ton machine. The resounding thud of the foot was too loud to hear if Bianca had been stepped on or not, so the four could only pray as they continued to dodge the erratic blows of the machines.

As the mini Talos raised its foot again, the machine suddenly stopped in mid motion. With a resounding groan fell over, kicking up a rather large cloud of dust. As the dust settled, the demigods breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that the machine was down and Bianca was slowly crawling out of it. That is, until a multitude of sparks started jumping out of the machine. The explosion came so fast, that the four of them could only watch helplessly as Bianca was launched into the sky and came crashing down into a junk pile. Luckily, demigods were made of sterner things and she landed on a pile of matrasses.

When Bianca landed, the demigods were broken out of their stupor as they all rushed over to the downed girl. Her chest was moving sporadically and she just held on to her consciousness. Shakily, when the four arrived, she lifted the figurine that had started this whole debacle. "Get this to Nico please, and tell him I'm sorry." Her breathing was becoming more and more labored.

"Harry," Zoe said, the desperation in her voice instantly grabbing his attention. "What about your portkey from the goblins? Can't that help us?"

A smile made its way onto Harry's face that could blind most people. It actually took a bit of self-control to not kiss Zoe full on the mouth for her idea. Summoning the portkey from his ever present bag, Harry knelt next to Bianca. "You can tell him yourself," Harry said while pressing his gift on her. With a swirl of colors, the newest hunter vanished.

Harry couldn't hide his relief anymore and drew Zoe into a tight hug trying to convey his thanks in her keeping a cool head. He did not want to watch one of his friends die in front of him, after all who did. They only had a few seconds to revel in their hug as Thalia and Annabeth joined the hug, everyone was relieved to be done with this junkyard. Even though only Harry knew about Goblin healers, all were hopeful that they would see Bianca as soon as the quest was over.

"Well, I guess we're on the right track for the quest," Harry said as they walked out of the gates.

"What do you mean Harry?" Thalia asked.

"'And one shall be lost in the land without rain' Bianca is lost to us. I doubt she will rejoin the quest, and who knows what location the goblins had her transported to. It is interesting," Harry explained as they continued. Stumbling upon a truck everyone was relieved to not have to walk through the rather hot desert. Thalia volunteered to drive and after the first five minutes that went without a wreck and no need for a cheering charm the other three could relax. Annabeth had taken up residence in the cab, leaving Harry and Zoe on the bed.

"I can't thank you enough Harry, I'm sure I would have lost another one of my sisters today if it wasn't for you," Zoe explained as her hand rested lightly on his arm.

"I'm sure that you would have found something that could have saved Bianca. After all, you were the one that remembered the portkey. I'm afraid that we would have lost her if you hadn't been able to think with a clear head."

"And yet, we wouldn't have had the option if it weren't for you. No one else would have thought to stop at a bank for funds and help beforehand. Granted, not many demigods have families that left a rather large inheritance for them. We make a good team Harry."

"That we do Zoe that we do." The rest of the ride was spent in silence as the two simply enjoyed the ride together. If they ended up close enough for their legs to slightly touch each other well, what did they have to complain about?

Thalia managed to pull in the truck that was running on fumes into the parking lot of the Hoover Dam. "That's a big dam," Harry stated the obvious.

"Harry!" Thalia mocked gasped. "How dare you say such things!"

It took a moment for Harry to realize what was going on before he grinned at Thalia. "I just complimented the dam. Come on, I know that Annabeth is itching to go tour it and maybe there's a dam gift shop we can visit."

"Personally, I want to find a dam food court," Thalia said back.

"That does sound good," Zoe said, joining in the conversation. The banter between the two had brought a grin to both her and Annabeth's faces. "Come on, we can take a short break before continuing the quest. We wouldn't want to be tired when we face whatever has my lady."

The group of four did enjoy looking over the Hoover Dam, after their snack break, and were particularly interested in the angelic looking statues whose toes had been rubbed until they were a different color. Of course, that was to be expected after Annabeth told the others that they were formerly a gift to Zeus. While they were touring the dam, the group moved close enough to the water than a mythical creature was seen. A soft gasp from Zoe informed the others that this was no ordinary creature.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" Harry asked, eyes darting around trying to spot the danger before it surprised him.

"That is the Ophiotaurus, it's said to be the key in destroying Olympus by burning the entrails."

"Holy Hades, we need to capture that thing then," Thalia said, getting an agreement from everybody. Before they could move though, the remaining skeletal warriors arrived and distracted the group. They had been surrounded and there was no way through. While preparing to fight, Annabeth had noticed a girl at the edge of unaware mortals looking straight at them, the girl obviously knew what was going on.

"Um, ladies, perhaps you could pray to one of your parents. I doubt that we can hold of the eleven of them. Perhaps they can give us a way to capture the Ophiotaurus as well." Of course this served to bring attention back to the creature who was no longer in sight. "Well damn!"

As the warriors approached the group Annabeth had already began muttering prayers to her mother, but it took a bit more prompting for Thalia to ask for help. When she did though, the group of four experienced a feeling of weightlessness before the dam was being left behind and the group of four found themselves in metallic hands and flying through the air.

**A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back! This was a shorter chapter than the others, but I didn't want to bother with Rachel as she wasn't much of a character honestly. um, I see only a chapter or two more until I'm done with the third book. After that, I won't publish another chapter until around Thanksgiving. Harry won't be on the quest of the Labyrinth, so it will take a little while for me to arrange his story a bit. **

**Suggestions are always welcome and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Until next time!**


	12. Against a Titan

Four semi-humans and two metallic statues landed on a deserted stretch just outside of San Francisco. Thalia of course dropped to the sand in relief as Harry wasn't able to move his arm enough to send a cheering charm at her while they were flying. Harry felt bad for the black haired girl, as flying gave Harry his greatest sense of freedom, but still it was a tiny bit funny that a child of Zeus was scared of heights. He'd never point fun at the girl of course, but the irony didn't fail to bring a smile to his face.

With an odd goodbye that fit the location, the four questers were left alone on the beach and reveled in the silence that they had for a moment. "Okay," Harry said breaking up their silence, "We're obviously close to the end of the quest. Now, what's next?" He asked turning towards Zoe.

"I'm not sure," Zoe hesitated, "I have a feeling that I know exactly where we are supposed to go now that we're close, but I want confirmation before we try."

"Alright, then how do we do that?"

Thinking for a moment, it was like a light bulb went off in her head, "Nereus!"

"That could work," Annabeth muttered, "But how can we be sure that he's actually around here?"

"Perks of being the Lieutenant of the Hunters. Some of the lesser known gods have their usual haunts and they have to tell the Hunt on where they plan on being for the next few months. After all, a concentration of divine energy isn't too different from a horde of monsters. They wouldn't want to be waking up at the end of our pointy sticks. I'm told that it isn't fun when it happens."

"Alright," Harry interrupted, "That sounds good, but I would like to remind you all that I've only been part of this world for about five months, so if someone could explain."

Thalia surprisingly took over the explanation. "Right now, the basics are enough for you to know. Annabeth or Zoe can fill you in later about the history. Nereus is the old man of the sea and knows everything! However, the only way to get an answer is to pin him down, which is difficult, and you can only get one question."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan," Harry nodded. "So how do we do this?" An intense feeling of dread washed over Harry as the girls turned to him with grins that almost seemed feral.

Ten minutes later Harry found himself dressed in ratty old clothes that smelled like rotten cabbage and bad meat. The three girls were in the same alley, but they made sure to be downwind and a few feet away. "Remind me one more time why I have to dress and smell like this?" Harry complained.

"Oh come on Harry, you know that this is the only way you can get close enough to Nereus without him sensing you," Zoe answered.

"She's right, now remember," Annabeth continued, "You want to ask where Artemis is being held. That's really all we need to know."

With a sigh, Harry nodded his head and prepared to wrestle an old man. That sounded so easy, but as Harry soon found out it was anything but. He was slippery, kind of like the Giant Squid's tentacles at Hogwarts, and it took all Harry had to keep him away from the sea. As he once again pushed the old man back, Harry had an epiphany. "Gods, am I am a wizard or not?" Harry muttered. Pulling out his wand, Harry quickly bound Nereus in ropes and simply sat on his chest.

"Since when are there Wizard demigods?!" Nereus spluttered. "That's got to be cheating!"

"You didn't say that before the challenge started, so that's your problem," Harry shrugged.

Nereus stewed for a few moments before relenting, "Fine. You'll be the only one that gets to pull this little trick. Now hurry up and ask your question."

"Who captured Artemis?" Harry's eyes never wavered from the old man's as he asked and waited for the answer. Artemis was his friend and they were so close to rescuing her.

"As if your little group doesn't know," He said as the girls walked up. "Hell, your little girlfriend is just too scared to admit to what you all are facing. But, I guess I must answer. The one who captured Artemis is second in command. He is the general and he who resides under the sky. Have fun facing Atlas." Nereus laughed as he slipped out of the bonds and made it to the ocean before any of them could react.

"Well," Zoe said shakily, "At least now we know."

Walking over to her, Harry wrapped her in his arms trying to provide a little comfort to her. "Remember what the prophecy said Zoe. The Father's blade shall be stayed by Fate's marked hand. None of us are going to let you die because your dad has issues."

"He's right, you're our friend," Thalia agreed with Annabeth nodding alongside her.

"Right," Zoe nodded, collecting herself as Harry finally let go. "Come on, we have a mountain to climb."

"Not so fast," A vaguely familiar voice drifted over to the group. Turning to look, the demigods were confronted with a decently sized group of monsters and Dr. Thorn at the forefront. Although Harry had no doubt that the four of them could take down the group, it would be a struggle and mostly likely they would all end up injured. "We are here for the daughter of Zeus, the rest of you may go."

Not deigning to answer the insane monsters, the group drew their weapons. Seeing a water fountain near them Harry discretely passed a drachma to Annabeth who quickly figured out what was going on. Casting a small severing charm, a spray of mist appeared behind them. "Now Daughter of Zeus, we are simply giving you the opportunity for power," Dr. Thorn said, "The gods do not care for you. You spent years as a tree when it would take barely a wave of their hand to undo the curse Zeus put on you. Come with us to hunt down the Ophiotaurus. You can shape the world."

While the monster was speaking and all attention was place on Thalia, Annabeth had managed to get in touch with camp, Mr. D to be more precise. "Fine, I'll help you, but only because you have Harriet with you," Mr. D's voice caught the attention of everybody. Soon, the group that had surrounded the demigods was on the ground clutching their heads and screaming. "There you go, death by madness. Bye now."

"Did he seriously just call me Harriet?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

With smiles on the girls' faces they walked off, leaving Harry without an answer. For some reason, there was a slight bit of dread that crept up Harry's spine with those smiles. Sighing at being outnumbered on this quest and honestly since he had come to America. It wasn't bad, but Harry needed more guy friends.

The demigods had found an abandoned car that still ran to get them at least partially up Mount Othrys. Who said the gods didn't look out for the demigods? With the fog encroaching on the car and the fact that the trail had run out, Zoe ordered everyone out. The demigods walked a few minutes before the fog cleared up and they could see a tree with a dragon curled around the trunk.

"Intruders," A voice said coming from one of the bushes. A girl that looked quite similar to Zoe soon walked out followed by two others.

"Indeed, but why are they here? Perhaps they're here to steal another one of our apples," The second one said.

"Or perhaps they're here to see the prisoner we have."

"Sisters," Zoe said neutrally, "How wonderful to see you again."

"Oh, you aren't dead yet?" The first sister asked. "Well that's a pity."

"Just move aside sisters," Zoe said, "I have no quarrel with you today."

"Fine we'll move," One of the girls said, "But we aren't the ones you need to worry over anyways. Oh Landon!" The sleeping dragon woke up as the girls moved to the edge of the garden.

Zoe squared her shoulders and made her way over to the dragon, but was stopped when Harry's hand captured hers and would not let her go. "What are you doing Zoe? Why are you risking your life unnecessarily?"

"Move Harry," Zoe said kindly, "I must do this."

"Why Zoe? Why do you have to do this? You left this life centuries ago, you don't need to prove anything anymore. We need to go rescue Artemis remember?"

"But…"

"Zoe, you have grown so much farther than you would have if you had stayed here. You have friends here, an older sister figure that we have to save. You've got me. Come on, there's nothing to prove to these girls. If you approach Landon, you are simply confirming to them that you haven't out grown them and you still need to prove yourself." Zoe by now had stopped struggling and was visually trying to come up with any excuse she could use, of course her face did heat up a bit when he said that she had him.

"Fine," She huffed, "It should be illegal to use logic in any arguments," Zoe finished with a small smile that was mirrored on the faces of all the others.

"Ah, but you should know that rules seem to bend and stretch around me. I'm sure I could find logic's cousin if someone outlawed him."

"Oh?" Thalia raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you assume that logic is male. From what I've seen logic seems to hang around females a lot more than male."

"Exactly! Why would a bloke hang around other blokes? We all want to hang around the beautiful women," Harry smirked. This caused all of the girls to sigh which brought another smirk to Harry's face. "Alright you lot, everybody grab hold of some part of me." At their questioning glance Harry sighed. There wasn't a real reason for them to know what he wanted to do, but at the same time it was tiresome to explain what he was about to do.

"Look," He started, "I have a feeling that Landon can stretch the entire length of the Garden, right Zoe?" Her confirmation allowed him to continue. "So obviously, we need a way around the garden. I for one have no plans on wasting any more time by trying to go around so, I'm taking everyone by apparating to the other side. To do this though, I need everyone to be touching me as well as closing your eyes and holding your breath."

Nodding at Harry's orders since they had no other expert in magic to ask, they did what he ordered. Twisting his body slightly a sharp crack sounded as the group went from one spot and appeared almost instantaneously on the other side. The girls, having little experience with magical travel, fell to their knees as soon as they landed and Harry could hardly blame them. He had been apparating the past two months and he still got slightly queasy. "What the hell was that?!" Annabeth yelled.

"And now you know why I haven't asked before," Harry answered. "All magical travel will basically leave those not used to it flat on you backs and sick as a dog. You actually did better than I thought you would since I expected one of you to heave. Now come on, we've got a goddess to rescue and some monsters to destroy."

The fog was gone now as the demigods walked the remaining distance to the top of the mountain. As they walked, the ruins seemed to be reforming in front of their very eyes. It wasn't quick, but here and there a brick seemed to appear out of nowhere and be placed where it was needed. "It seems the Titans are confident in their rise. Their palace is slowly being built."

Finally, the group of four had reached the end of their quest and the very air seemed to be pressing down on them. It made sense since Artemis was pinned down by an unseen force and the General stood waiting for them. Luke was also on the mountain top grinning at the group. "Well, well, what do we have here? It seems that my daughter has come home and look she brought friends." Atlas' voice was of the booming sort and you could feel the power radiating off of him. "Have you come to beg forgiveness for following the gods all these years?"

"Ha, as if I would be ashamed of being in the hunt. No father," You could hear the venom that came out of Zoe's mouth as she said father, "No, I just feel that you missed being under the sky and I would you return you there."

This seemed to anger the Titan as he glared at his daughter before thrusting his spear at the group. The four had plenty of warning to dodge the incoming weapon, but it was faster than the three who were younger than a century expected it to be. By some unspoken agreement, the girls had taken up positions surrounding Atlas using hit and run tactics on the larger man. They didn't always get hits on him due to the armor on his shins and when Atlas got lucky at the direction he thrust the spear. Of course Zoe had to show off unconsciously as she refused to dodge once and actually jumped onto her father's spear giving her room to slash at his hands.

While the girls were getting in close, Harry stayed back a bit and sent distracting spells at the Titan. However, even after ichor seemed to form a puddle under the General he didn't seem to be slowing down while the girls were perspiring. Knowing that they needed a bit of extra firepower, Harry turned to free Artemis. After all, the prophecy did say that one had to bear the Titan's Curse. However, before he could release all the chains Harry was blindsided by Luke who had been forgotten by everyone.

Smirking Luke watched as Harry shook the daze off and stood up. No words were spoken as Harry drew his weapon. The only thing that's missing, Harry thought in the back of his mind, is a thunderstorm. There was a gust of wind and as a leaf slowly touched the ground between them they launched at each other. Clashing the swords to each other the two broke off. Harry was a tad faster than Luke and brought his blade in an arc which was easily blocked by Luke which gave Luke the opportunity to slash at Harry's stomach. Jumping back, Harry avoided danger and took another step back for a quick breath.

Luke tried to press on the perceived moment of weakness from Harry, but Harry was ready as he sent Luke's thrust past him. Using Luke's momentum against him, Harry spun and his elbow came down on Luke's temple. When Harry's elbow came down, Harry felt like he had come down on a piece of metal and Luke was simply pushed away. Seeing Harry's surprised look, Luke laughed, "You can't defeat me Potter! I am invincible! Give up now and I promise a swift death."

Looking in Luke's eyes, Harry saw the glint of madness that he had once seen in Voldemort's eyes and he knew that Luke was completely corrupted by whatever power he had gained. The power did not frighten Harry, but the fact that Luke was the same age as him did. One as young as them should never have such a look. "I don't know how you know my name Luke, but you seem to not know much about me. I'm a wizard. **_Expelliarmus!"_** Harry shouted and Luke's sword was sent flying luckily knocking Atlas' spear just off and saving Zoe from being hit. "_Bombarda Maximus!_" And Luke went flying off the cliff.

Savoring his victory for only a minute, Harry quickly released the last chain and stepped up beside Artemis. "Harry," She gasped in pain, "I can't let you take the sky, you'll be crushed!"

"We can't beat Atlas without you though. Annabeth was able to hold up the sky for a minute, and with magic augmenting my body I can give you three. So just go quickly mom," Harry argued while preparing his body. The mom had just slipped out and Harry hadn't realized he had said anything like that. Artemis had heard though, but before she could say anything Harry had taken the sky and pushed her out.

Knowing that Harry's time was limited, Artemis joined the fray and became a falcon in comparison to the girl's ant bites. Wasting no time, Atlas was pushed back and with a kick that movies wished they could reproduce Harry was pushed out as Atlas retook his place under the sky. Harry rolled twice, ended up on his back, and did not move.

Rushing towards the down wizard Artemis and Zoe were the first to reach him. "Harry, Harry, oh thank the Fates that you are alright my son," As she placed his head in her lap and Zoe brushed his hair out of his face. Everybody heard Artemis call Harry her son and Harry had a brilliant smile on his face.

"I'm tired," Harry yawned, "The stars are nice tonight," He said after a pause.

With a small chuckle and a shake of her head Artemis spoke. "Come on, we need to get to Olympus. There should be a meeting going on that will need our input."

**A/N: And done. Two thousand words of this chapter came pretty easy, but that middle part kicked my butt. For those of you wondering what happened to the Ophiotaurus, wait until next chapter, that will be explained later. **

**I'm warning you that the next chapter may be a few days late as the quarter is coming to a close and I have four fairly important test within 28 hours, so I'll need to study. Um, also, if you haven't checked out my other story "Hail Praetor Potter" I would appreciate it if you did. That story won't be updated as often so you can wait another month or so. **

**Next time Harry meets the rest of the council and he joins the hunt for a few weeks. so, until next time PEACE! **


	13. Council

With the completion of the quest and the thwarting of the Titan's plans for now, Artemis gave the four in the group a lift back to New York in her chariot. "Four is an odd number for such a group on a quest. Quests are usually handed out to a prime number of questers and maybe a guide along the lines of a Satyr or Dryad," Artemis mused as they crossed the width of the U.S.

"Well we did start out five, but one was 'lost' part of the way though," Harry shrugged while throwing up air quotes around the word lost.

"That makes a bit more sense. What do you mean by lost?"

"One of our own was hurt in the Junkyard of the Gods my lady," Zoe answered. "Luckily Harry visited Gringotts before we began our quest and they gifted him with an emergency portkey. Hopefully, she is fine and has either rejoined the hunt at camp or will shortly."

"I see, well it is good that she is safe. Tell me Harry, do you have any idea of where she may have been transported to?"

"I know it is Goblin run, but beyond that I have no idea. That would really defeat the whole purpose of being lost now wouldn't it?" Of course that earned a slap to the back of the head from Zoe. "Ow what was that for?" Harry asked rubbing the spot where she connected.

"I'm just going to assume that you are still recovering from holding up the sky and not trying to be sarcastic towards me," Artemis said nonchalantly, but she did remove one hand from the reigns of her chariot to figure one of her hunting knives.

Paling quickly enough to be almost comical, Harry tried desperately to save his bacon. "Yes, of course," Harry stuttered, "That must have strained me more than I realized. It won't happen again I promise." All the while Artemis had a small, satisfied smirk on her face while the girls were stifling giggles in their hands. That was just one of the unfortunate effects of adopting The Hunter as your mom. There was a lot less leeway compared to other teenagers and Artemis was a bit scarier than average soccer mom. Grumbling good naturedly Harry sighed as they were able to get a few good digs in they flew towards Olympus.

The inside of the Nation's buildings were impressive to all that had the honor to see them and Harry was one of the lucky few in the last century to have done so. However, the splendor before Harry's eyes that was Mount Olympus made those cavernous structures look like they had been dug by blind rabbits. Attention was paid to every detail including the very paths themselves. Depending on where they were on Mount Olympus, the paths were done in various designs in colors, but as they came approached the throne room they became uniform. The stones were a golden white and cut in such a way that you appeared to be walking on top of solid clouds.

They landed at Artemis' palace on Olympus and it suited her domain perfectly. The columns that were a staple in Greek architecture stood as trees, which seemed lifelike, around her temple. Where Ancient Greek and current places of power in the US were a near white in color, Artemis' palace was not. Instead, the palace was covered with a mural of one of the many forests in the world. If it wasn't for the fact that no sounds of rustling leaves in the wind could be heard, many would be fooled to think that there was a forest in front of them.

Only Zoe had visited Artemis' palace before and it was quite amusing to see the other three's gaping expression. However, they had a meeting to attend and could not afford to waste time. "Come on you three," Artemis said breaking them out of their gazing. "We can't keep the other gods waiting."

Since Annabeth had been to Olympus for the winter solstice before, the goddess, hunter, and Athena's child were tasked with keeping Harry and Thalia moving to the throne room. It was actually quite comical as the two stopped to stare at various things and their jaws were flying off there hinges. Finally, they arrived at the doors of the throne room. "Now, I shall enter and take my place on the council. Wait here until we summon you," Artemis said as she grew to a rather impressive height and entered the room.

As they were waiting, Zoe gathered the little bit of courage she needed to talk to Zoe. "And how," She asked, "Was your first quest in the Greek world?"

Harry was amused with her question and it showed on his face. "Well, I guess I will never be bored again as long as I stay here," He chuckled. "That was something else and I'm kind of glad this happens to all demigods and not just me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seemed that at the end of every year at Hogwarts I was placed in a life threatening situation. It was always me that faced the last great danger, ranging from a possessed spirit to a sixty foot basilisk. I'm just glad it's the luck of the gods rather than just my abysmal luck."

"I believe that you're the first to be happy about the abysmal conditions that a demigod quest is pretty much required to have."

"Well, I'm not exactly happy per se, but I am okay with it. After all, it's not all too dissimilar from my years as a wizard."

"Fair enough I guess," Zoe conceded. Before the conversation could continue the doors of the throne room opened and a voice bade them to enter. Harry and Thalia took positions behind Zoe and Annabeth to make sure that if there were traditions needed to be followed. Following their examples, all four bowed to Zeus and then Annabeth turned to bow to her mother while Zoe went to Artemis. However, who Harry chose to bow to sent many of the gods reeling. Hera had an amused glint in her eyes as the young wizard bowed down to her and threw the rest of the council off of their games. Knowing why Harry had bowed to her, Hera threw them off even more by smiling at the boy.

"And why young Harry, did you bow to my wife?" Zeus asked, but it could have been phrased better, as he asked it like he was questioning why anyone would bow to Hera. Hera's gaze could have melted Lutetium Metal.

"She is the Queen of Olympus is she not? Since you gods are supposed to also reflect the civilization they reside in, so I probably would have been okay to just bow to her."

"Oh, and why do you say that?"

What Harry said next had many of the gods and goddesses chuckling and sent Apollo and Hermes to the floor in laughter. "Well Lord Zeus, if she's anything like the average wife of America, she's got you by the balls." The dumbfounded expression on Zeus' face was priceless and there were many flashes of light signaling the snapping of pictures.

"Yes, erm, well," Zeus stumbled as he tried to regain his composure. "Congratulations demigods on a successful quest and a job well done. We have a problem however," He said looking towards Thalia. "The prophecy speaks of a choice made by a child of the big three on their sixteenth birthday and Thalia you turn sixteen on the morrow."

"Well then, just kill the little girl," Ares offered and received many glares in return for his suggestion. Not that it truly phased the war god.

"We will not kill her!" Artemis yelled with firm nods backing her up. Thalia soon found an intense interest in the floor of the room as she blushed a magnificent shade of red. "I have a suggestion that can delay this great prophecy, but I must speak to you alone first father." With a nod, the two flashed out of the room.

As the two deities talked, the group that had just gone through so much together moved closer to Thalia in support. Although they could not do much in the throne room against the gods, they would provide all the support needed. With a flash of light the two gods returned with from their conference. "My daughter," Zeus spoke, "Has devised a way that we can at least stay the decision of the prophecy. Artemis?"

"Thalia Grace, you have shown great skill and courage. Throughout this quest, you never wavered from the path or from the gods. I offer you a place among the hunt, to serve with me and Zoe. I offer you immortality, to never age another day, if you take my oath."

Thalia was visibly shocked, but you could see the traces of hope within her eyes. Here was a chance to be rid of all the burdens that were placed on her at an early age. Perhaps now she would be able to have a true home. Even though the camp had accepted her, there was a lot of staring and pointing. As a daughter of Zeus she was looked to as a symbol more than a person. Artemis was a daughter of Zeus as well so Thalia would not be seen as some great leader. It was really no decision in the end. "I gladly accept this honor."

Zoe and Harry smiled for Thalia and her choice and even though Annabeth was losing one of her friends to the hunt, she knew what Thalia felt in the camp. With a smile Artemis spoke again. "Then speak the oath and become a sister of the hunt."

**"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt,"** Thalia completed the oath with a smile.

"And I accept this oath. Welcome sister."

"Congratulations Thalia. Now, Artemis the beast is still out there and we cannot let that power stay outside of our domain. I charge you with finding the Ophiotaurus and harassing the Titan allies wherever they may gather. However, we cannot afford for you to be captured again, so I ask that you take your hunters with you."

"Of course father."

"Then this solstice meeting is over." Showing his flair for the dramatics Zeus called a lightning bolt to him and disappeared with a flash. Demeter, Poseidon, Ares, Dionysus, and Hephaestus followed suit as they did not see any gain from staying after the meeting. However, the rest were eager to meet the new wizard demigod. Aphrodite was the first to reach him.

"Well, well. Before I even get involved your love life is already interesting. Perhaps I will leave you alone and see how this plays out. Or I could try for you myself. Oh just think of all the possibilities," Aphrodite said sensually and then left, never giving Harry a chance to speak. Not that Harry was sure of what he could say. Luckily the duo that approached next took his mind far off of the love goddess.

Hermes was a little down, but that was understandable as Harry knocked his son of a cliff. However, the comrady of pranking soon had the campers shiver in fear at their impending doom and it was not caused by the Titans. The duo tried to get Harry to prank the hunters since he had an in, but Harry liked adventure he wasn't suicidal.

The next goddess frightened Harry truthfully. Hera was Queen of the gods and she could make his life miserable if she wanted to. For a minute, which felt like an hour to Harry, Hera stared at him and Harry felt like a bug against a giant. "You're much better than my brother's kid. You will do just fine." And then she vanished.

Hades was the last god to approach Harry and a smile on the god of death's face was out of place to say the least. "Thank you. I did not want to meet my daughter sooner than her time. You have the gratitude of the dead for both saving my daughter and the soul of Tom Riddle."

Finally the gods who wanted a piece of Harry were gone and he felt that he could finally breathe. Artemis and the girls, along with Athena, had watched the various interactions and when Harry sighed all laughed. "Come my son," Artemis said which received a raised eyebrow from Athena but nothing else, "We need to pick up the rest up the hunt from camp and I believe it's time for you to join me for a while."

"Yes mum."

Flashing down to Camp Half-Blood during the campfire would definitely leave an impression on all that saw it. And leave an impression it did until a blur of black hair hit the questers. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bianca cried as she clung to Thalia and Zoe and tried to grab Harry and Annabeth. "Oh man, I was so scared. I almost died," She sobbed.

"And you are welcome. You will always have us and your new sisters to protect you."

"Welcome back my lady," Chiron said as he trotted up.

"Thank you Chiron for looking after my girls. Girls, we leave tomorrow, we have a new hunt. Chiron, I will also be taking Harry with me."

"Very well my lady. Harry, there is a visitor in the Big House that is here for you. You might want to see him before you leave."

"I'm am here Chiron, there is no reason to have Harry come to the House," A grandfatherly voice said.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here? You know I don't plan on coming back." The hunters took a defensive stance at these words.

"Not to worry Harry, not to worry. I have no plans on making you come back, but there are a few things that I would like to discuss with you. If I could have a few moments of your time alone."

"Very well," Harry said. Together the wizards walked off and the hunters relaxed. All the while a certain son of the sea god was wondering why he wasn't the de facto leader of the camp anymore.

"Now Harry, as I said out there, I am not here to bring you back to Britain, although a visit to explore the mysteries of any magic you may discover here would not go remiss. However, I feel that even though you are in America you should stay with the times so to speak.

"It's only been five months since you left us, but there have been a few minor changes already. Our defense professor this year was the Undersecretary of Fudge and the plan was to torture all students in the hopes of finding your location. Luckily, we discovered this and with as much bad press as Fudge is getting now, she was fired and we now have a competent auror as professor.

"Not all news is good news though. It seems your former friends and godfather are planning on ensnaring you with love and loyalty potions as soon as you show your face again. Your godfather blames you for James and Lily. I am sorry Harry."

Harry looked out over the ocean in silence for a few moments. "I really hoped that I had overreacted Professor. I knew they weren't true friends, but I thought we at least had some connection. As for my godfather, I am not surprised. After all, he spent twelve years in Azkaban and another two on the run. Perhaps if he were ever to go to a mind healer, he would be the Sirius that I've heard about. But thank you for telling me this Professor Dumbledore."

"Not a problem my boy," Dumbledore replied with a smile. For another hour the two wizards reaffirmed the relationship of a grandfather and child. Harry forgave the man of his actions quite easily. After all, they were the actions of a busy and desperate man and all turned out well in the end.

**A/N: Not a whole lot of action this chapter, but it felt necessary. I'm disappointed that Rick Riordan didn't have some ritual to join the hunt honestly, but I guess it wasn't too necessary. **

**I truly believe that if Dumbledore had lived, the relationship with Harry would have been improved to its original place. Perhaps that wasn't needed, but whatever. A few of you have pointed out that the fight in last chapter was summarized too much and for that I apologize. I should have just kept everything for another week and then reworked it, but what's done is done. **

**Next chapter we are on the hunt for Bessie and before anyone asks, I have plans for the creature already. Until Next Time!**


	14. Hunter's Camp

The sun was up, but not by much, as the hunters, Artemis, and Harry began packing up ready to leave the camp. Although the hunters weren't as vicious to the campers this time due to Harry's involvement and there was less animosity between the two groups, camp was still never going to be their favorite place to reside. Thalia was one of the more antsy hunters ready to get out of the camp and be surrounded only by her new sisters and Harry. The few hours that she spent with the campers last night just reminded her of why she had chosen to join Artemis.

As tradition dictated all of the campers were up to see the hunters off and there were many grumblings heard, especially from the Aphrodite cabin, about getting up at such an ungodly hour. In previous visits the hunters and Artemis used this knowledge and left as soon as the sun's rays could be seen over the horizon. This time they waited another hour to give the questers a little rest and Artemis needed a bit of recovery time as well, even though she would never admit it to anybody.

Harry stood with the hunters as Chiron said the goodbyes to the group as the elected camp mouth piece. Chiron was the only one that could be relied on to always be around and also have a somewhat cordial relationship with Artemis. "Thank you Lady Artemis for gracing this camp with your presence."

"And I thank you Chiron for opening the camp to my hunters. If nothing else, the knowledge that they were safe helped me get through this ordeal."

"Then I was happy to help my lady. If I could borrow just a moment more of your time and speak with Thalia and Harry."

"You may," Artemis nodded and then motioned the two mentioned over.

Chiron started with Thalia first. "I am glad that you have found a home my child. Even though you were not in camp for long I saw how out of place you were. I'm sorry that I did not help as much as I was able, but I am happy for you my child." Leaving Thalia with a smile and a nod, Chiron turned to Harry. "Now Harry, it has been a pleasure to teach you so far and I am greatly enjoying learning of the wizarding world again. Your place in the camp will be waiting for you when Lady Artemis wishes for you to return."

"Thank you Chiron," Harry replied with a small smile, "I'll be back sometime, but I think Artemis has a few plans for me while I reside with the hunt."

"Indeed I do Harry," Artemis said in agreement. "Now come on, the sun is up and we have a hunt. Until next time Chiron." As the hunters plus one left, a certain son of the sea god saw his opportunity. Now that Harry was gone, he could become the leader of the camp again.

The hunters moved much quicker in the presence of Artemis than the group was ever able to move on the quest. Indeed, by the time noon had hit, the hunters were already in the middle of Georgia and all they had done was run. Harry questioned why they were stooping until they had fully stopped. All of a sudden, Thalia and Harry were doubled over in need of air and Bianca was panting harder than the rest of the hunters.

"Another perk of my blessing," Artemis answered their questioning looks. "After about two weeks under it, as long as you are running with me we can cross the country three times over without stopping. Since you'll be spending a bit of time with the hunt Harry, you'll receive a bit of the hunters' ambient power and be able to run with us at least one time over. There's no need to worry about slowing us down either," Artemis said cutting off Harry protest about staying with them. "We needed a few days to go over all of the duties for Thalia and Bianca need to be aware of and assign you a few jobs around the camp as well."

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry finally caught his breath and was ready to help however he could. Already he saw the relaxing of tension in the hunters' shoulders and Artemis' companions had showed up. "Alright then, what do I need to do?"

"Well," Artemis answered, "I have to give the introduction to the hunt to Thalia and Bianca and unfortunately no male has ever been allowed to see it. However, I'll have Zoe show you the various jobs we do around here," Here she tried to hide her smirk at Harry's reaction to Zoe's name. "I also ask that while you are here if you could give a few lessons in magic to those who have it in camp. We'll be staying here for a few days for everyone to get used to being out of camp again. Stay here and I'll grab Zoe for you."

Artemis truly wished for Harry and Zoe to get together. After all those two were the closest that she was ever going to get to having children because she was never going to break her vows. And, if those two ever got together, then she could have grandbabies to spoil. She wanted to help raise the babies, there was just that oath and the hatred of almost any man alive, dead, or to be born. Artemis knew that Harry's character would never allow him to cheat after all. Artemis had a plan to release Zoe from most of her oath and keep the immortality, but she was still developing something for Harry.

Artemis found Zoe with a group of relatively old hunters, meaning they had been with the hunt for at least two centuries. "Zoe, since I have to take care of Thalia and Bianca, Harry is left out of the loop. Would you mind showing Harry what he needs to be doing? You know show him the ropes?"

"Oh yes Zoe," One of the hunters said, "Go and help the green eyed hero. Just remember, it's polite for you to wait until he invites you into his tent."

"Indeed," Another one continued. "He must be stressed out being around all of us and the only male around. He'd probably invite you in if you were to promise a massage. I'm just saying."

Artemis sniggered into her hand, but seeing Zoe turn a rather interesting shade of red from the innuendo she decided to step in. "Come on, he's waiting and I'd like for him to start teaching as soon as he can."

"Of course my lady." Zoe said and she practically ran away from the girls.

"Now girls," Artemis said since Zoe was out of earshot. The hunters were slightly scared now, since Zoe was Artemis' lieutenant and unfortunately Artemis' favorite. "You have to tease her gently at first. You can't go right in for the kill. You do that to Harry," Artemis finished with a wink.

Artemis and Zoe found Harry lounging against a tree close to where Artemis had left him. "Found her for you Harry. You two have fun now and I'll try to catch up to you in an hour or so."

"Right then," Zoe said as Artemis disappeared into the camp, "Where would you like to start? You don't get to do laundry, but there's feeding the animals, setting up the range, gathering firewood, just an assortment of things really."

"It doesn't really matter to me love. Let's start with the animals, they seem fun."

Zoe snorted in amusement at Harry's choice of words sure the companions were fun, if you didn't mind them acting like hyperactive four year olds when there was any mention of food. After all, they were only animals, extremely loyal and intelligent, but only animals. "Sure," Zoe drawled, "If that's what you want."

The wolves and other creatures that enjoyed spending time with Artemis were on the other side of the camp, so they had a bit of a chance to talk. "So, how long do you girls usually stay in one area while on a hunt?" Harry asked.

"It just depends on the hunt. My lady spoke to me while we were on our way and mentioned that the Ophiotaurus creates a very weak bond to those it meets and tries to stay near those bonds. Since all who went on the quest are on the Eastern seaboard, the Ophiotaurus will be as well. Or at least will be in a few days. If we were hunting the cursed sisters or something along that nature, we would be moving everyday as we tracked the creatures."

"That makes sense I guess," Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I'm more of a doer so I'll have to help on this hunt to fully understand. What do the hunters do when you are not on a hunt?"

"Well archery is a must for all hunters even when we have down time. When we aren't hunting monsters, we're usually scouring the country for abused girls and try to give them a good home. Some of the little girls join us, and others we simply drop off at one of the orphanages in the know of our world and worship wither Hera or Artemis."

"Wait, there are adults that actually know about our world?"

"There are a few, many of the adults that are aware are actually the parents of the demigods. Some of the mortals just happen to be clear sighted so they know that the gods are real and can be worshipped. A few of them are demigods as monsters seem to lose interest in the demigod once they get around nineteen. Granted not a lot of people make it, but there is a bit of hope. Oh look we're here."

The guardian of the camp was there as was its pups. It made sense that the giant wolf was female, but it never did occur to Harry. He guessed that he had fallen into the trap in thinking that a vicious beast would be male. "There's what," Harry counted the pups, "Eight of them?"

"Indeed," Zoe answered. "They were born just under a year ago, so they'll be with the camp for about three more years."

"Then what happens to them?"

"It just depends. One, maybe two of them will join Ares' dogs of war which is why Ares is usually Lady Artemis' staunchest supporter on the council. A few of them get lucky and find a companion among the demigods or hunters, there's more wolves in the camp after all, or they will be released into the wild and start their own packs. The guardian will keep one of the ladies and train her to be the next guardian. Even though they live longer than the average wolf, she is reaching the end of her life."

Having most of his questions answered Harry motioned for Zoe to show him what needed to be done. The hunt, when finding food for themselves, got about the same for their furry companions. However since there were pups within the camp, someone was designated to bring a deer to the designated area and skin whatever animal was captured. What made the job so undesirable is when the first incision was made into the fur of the animal, the pups went wild. Harry soon found this out and was swarmed with vicious fur balls with wet, pink tongues. It was difficult to complete.

Later that night, after Harry was sufficiently cleaned from the saliva of wolves, Thalia had found Harry around one of the campfires with Zoe and a few of the magicals. "Hey Harry," She greeted him as she took the available to his right.

"Well hey Thalia, how was the tour?"

"This is awesome! Oh man, everything about the hunters is just what I needed, well except for the feeding of the animals, but that's why we have you, right?" Thalia batted her eyelids at him and the other girls joined in as well.

"Girls," The familiar voice of Artemis called out from behind them, "Are you using your feminine powers against Harry here?" She asked with a stern look on her face and hands on her hips. The girls had a worried look on their face while Harry had the beginnings of a smug feeling welling up in him. That was quickly reversed by Artemis' next words. "I am so proud of all of you," And she delivered that with a smile which earned a groan from Harry. "Oh cheer up Harry, even if you are a far better example of the male population than anybody else, I know that you aren't complaining about being around all these beautiful girls."

Harry smiled as he shrugged. "Guilty as charged mum."

"That's something I wanted to ask you about Harry. Why do you call Artemis your mom?" Thalia asked.

"It just came up in one of our talks." At the confused looks Harry laughed. "What you didn't think that I wouldn't stay in contact with Lady Artemis after she basically gave me a returning invitation to camp. I am one of the richest wizards in the world so I can afford a few of drachmas. That and I learned how to do simple enchantments so we have a journal and mirror to keep in contact. I told her once that she was the closest thing I ever had to a mother and she unofficially adopted me then." Of course there were the awws from all of them around the fire.

"Yes, well, enough of that. Get some rest everyone, we hunt tomorrow."

**A/N: This was a tough chapter to write, mainly because I had no focus when writing. Apparently I do not do so well with free time. Net chapter will be the actual hunt for Bessie and that will come in two weeks. I'm leaving town for Thanksgiving and I don't know if I'll have internet access. Sorry!**

**These next few chapters will be solely Harry and the hunt and they won't go back to camp until the Battle of the Labyrinth. He may have a few flashbacks of time spent at camp, but nothing is definite. **

**So, what monsters should Harry hunt and should he go back to England for a brief trip before the battle. He will be going back afterwards to clean up Britain so there's that. Also, should I heal Sirius' mind? Until Next time!**


	15. The End of Bessie

Hunting aquatic creatures was an experience when you were on land. It wasn't fishing, but if they were normal, they also couldn't have followed any of the trails. However, the group was made up of demigods that had pledged themselves to Artemis, Artemis herself, and the strongest wizarding teen of the time. They were able to throw normal right out the window. It did help that Harry had managed to teach those with magic in the hunters the few tracking spells that he had managed to discover. Since the hunters that he had been teaching had been a part of the demigod world for so long and thus had a deeper connection to magic, wandless magic came easy to them. Harry was gaining that connection, but he had been using magic with a wand for almost five years, it was hard to break that habit. With all the experience and tracking and all the advantages they possessed finding the Ophiotaurus was pure chance for Harry.

The hunters had taken a break from the hunt and while Harry loved them like sisters, except for Zoe who he was now fully aware of his obvious crush for, but he was still a male and he needed some time alone. Since they were hunting in the early January, not many beach goers were out and about. Putting his feet into the water and just enjoying the sounds of the surf when he was interrupted by a loud moo. In front of him, appearing just above the water, was the very monster that they were hunting. Harry had a sudden urge to go to Vegas. When the creature approached Harry to be pet, Harry sent off a patronus message to him mum.

When the silver buck burst into the camp, it was riddled with arrows. The hunters had seen Harry's patronus before, but it was a natural reaction for a group of hunters when a deer came into camp. If it was possible for a patronus formed deer to look offended, Harry's came close to pulling it off before the buck continued on to deliver its message.

Artemis was worried for a moment before she heard the messag and couldn't help but to smile at her adopted son's antics. "Hey mum, I beat the hunters and you. The Ophiotaurus is down by the beach and I have it occupied. Approach with caution. On an unrelated note, do you know if the mist could allow me to enter any casinos?"

Shaking her head in amusement Artemis exited her tent and rounded up the girls. "Girls, I am disappointed in you," She said in fake disappointment, which was obvious to all of the girls. "It seems that Harry is a great hunter to have found the monster all by his lonesome when he wasn't even looking for the creature. He seems to have a natural ability that rivals my own," She smiled and many of the hunters laughed. "Come on, let's go help him take care of the monster."

The hunters, with Artemis, Thalia, and Zoe in the front, arrived to a scene that had Zoe blushing furiously. Apparently, the Ophiotaurus had a playful spirit and with its constant mooing and splashing had drenched Harry, resulting in Harry discarding his shirt. Gone was the pale, skinny, malnourished child and in place was the body of a warrior. Harry half-heartedly splashed back as he knew the creature wasn't long for the world. Thalia of course could not pass up this opportunity to mess with her best friend and whistled to get his attention. "Damn," She said with a grin forming on her face, "Hunk alert!"

The rapid color change of Harry was comical to almost all the hunters. Zoe couldn't stop her own red face and not so subtle gazing at his body to do much of anything. "You know that you were already accepted as part of the hunt, you didn't have to prove yourself again," Artemis teased.

"What can I say I'm an overachiever," Harry shrugged, the monster was now wary and slowly swimming away as to not draw attention. "I need all those who can use magic to help me freeze the water around it so it can't escape."

With a solid wall of ice surrounding it, as well as it being two feet above the water to prevent escape, the Ophiotaurus lost all pretense of being sneaky. It was not a fighter, so the creature resorted to swimming around quickly and slamming into the ice to try and find an escape. The hunters sprang into action and quickly surrounded the creature on the ice or shore with spears at the ready. A few of them also joined Harry in the water and tried from that angle. The Ophiotaurus tried to escape, but it did not have unlimited stamina and with the shallow cuts that Harry and the hunters managed to place on the creature, it took a little over ten minutes to wear the monster out. Thrusting her spear into the water Thalia managed to land the killing blow and the hunt cheered as one of the threats to Olympus was partially taken care of.

Dragging the creature to shore, the hunters watched as the body of the beast dissolved, leaving only its entrails behind. "Now what to do with these?" Artemis thought out loud. "We can't keep the entrails at camp as it would be too easy for someone to attack the camp and somehow spirit them away, but we also can't leave them here to be disposed of. Any suggestions?"

"Well I've got a question, then a suggestion maybe," Harry volunteered. "Is all of the entrails required to be burnt to give the power to destroy Olympus?"

"Well almost all the pieces are required, at least 75% I would say."

"Then let's divide it up into twelve parts and give a part to each of the Olympian council members. As long as four of you are able to keep up with their piece, you should be safe."

"Excellent idea, Harry, but what do I do with my part? I still don't trust that monsters won't be attracted to the pieces."

"Well, you've said that you enjoyed your Aunt Hestia and trusted her. Why not send it to her?" And that was the plan that was followed. Ten minutes later the ice had melted and the remains were distributed amongst the gods.

Later that night as Harry was relaxing near one of the fires and listening to stories go around, Bianca approached him. "Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Bianca," Harry said as he got up and followed Bianca out of earshot. "So, what's up?"

"My dad wanted to thank you for my safety and the fact that he received one of the pieces to protect. He sent me a message earlier today to share the gift that he wanted to give you."

"Okay, not that I really need anything, but what did Lord Hades decide on?"

"Harry, how would you like a chance to talk to your parents?"

"My parents?" Harry gasped as he tried to process what Bianca had laid on him.

"Yes Harry, my father has given you a few hours where you can contact your parents. This is a one-time deal of course as it breaks most of the ancient laws, but he got permission from both Zeus and the fates. So what do you say?" Harry could only nod as emotion overwhelmed him. "Gather anybody you want to be there then. I'll be on the outskirts of camp preparing the ritual. You deserve this Harry."

Harry was so emotional as he gathered Artemis, Thalia, and Zoe, that he could only ask for the three to follow him. Bianca was ready for them as they entered the clearing that had been picked out for the ritual. When everybody was in position, Bianca summoned a portal and two spirits walked out. The two, even though they were a ghostly image, were unmistakable to Harry. "Mum? Dad?" Harry managed to get out.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had a plan to enact and they were ready. September 1st saw for the first time ever the Weasley family show up at the platform early instead of just before the train pulled out. The betrayers knew that the Dursleys were not kind to Harry and loathed his presence so Harry would undoubtedly be dropped off early. They waited for half an hour, with Mrs. Weasley ready to smother Harry in one of her famous hugs and slip him some potion laced food for the train ride. Since Harry was a kind person and would most likely share the food, those in the plan had already ingested the antidote which would protect them for a full week.

They waited and waited and as the whistle blew, they sighed in their lack of success in finding Harry. It wasn't a guarantee that they would see him through the crowd, but it would have made the plan so much easier. Wishing her children and Hermione good luck, Mrs. Weasley left the platform while the students climbed on board. Since Hermione and Ron were selected as prefects for the year, it was up to Ginny to find Harry and get him the food.

The betrayers couldn't believe their luck. They had searched every compartment throughout the train ride and they had seen neither hide nor hair of Harry. When asked, no one had seen any sign of Harry. They had even asked Draco because he seemed to always know where Harry was and show up to try to get a rise out of him. "Ha," Draco laughed, "So scar head finally wised up and dumped you losers. I bet he's feeling pretty foolish for turning down my rather generous offer of friendship first year. No, I haven't seen your golden boy, I have much better things to do with my time," Draco puffed out his chest in obvious pride in his self-importance.

Thinking that Dumbledore had just grabbed Harry from his relatives' house and hadn't told anyone of his plans so there would be no danger. Satisfied with their made up scenario, because Hermione came up with it and she was the 'smartest' witch of her age, the three settled in and prepared to get Harry at Hogwarts. Others on the train had also conducted their own search for Harry, but they did it to confirm the letters that Harry had sent during the summer. The girls were slightly disappointed, but Daphne Greengrass discovered that Draco had already taken the dark mark and she had a good laugh with Harry's 'secret' friends.

When they got to Hogwarts, the false friends once again could not find Harry Potter. "Professor McGonagall," Hermione began that night after the feast, "We can find Harry and he wasn't on the train. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but Harry has withdrawn from Hogwarts and did not give any information about his future education plans. I'm afraid you will have to search for him during breaks." The horror struck faces of those three put a smile on McGonagall's face as she turned around. It served them right for planning to harm one of her all-time favorite lions. When Molly and Sirius found out the information the next morning from letters from the children, one question was on their mind: Where in the world is Harry Potter?

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I rarely ever give total cliffhangers so I apologize for this one. I think my week long break was just what I needed, as I'm already half way through the next chapter. You all may get two or three chapters next weekend, unless I get through with it today. **

**Does anybody want me to send Harry to England before the battle of the labyrinth? I plan on sending him right after and picking up his allies for the final battle, but I can send him before if you want. I am going to heal Sirius, for those of you who were complaining because I feel the same as you all. He was the good thing in Harry's life. He needs to be healed though he spent twelve years in hell on earth!**

**What monster would you like to see the hunt go after next? The Minotaur is out, but most every other monster is fair game. Until next time!**


	16. Meet the Parents

Silence filled the clearing as the one male demigod stared at his parents and they stared back at him. No one dared to move as they saw the emotional scene before them. It took all of Harry's willpower not to run to his dead parents and wrap them in a hug, but he knew that they weren't corporal, which now that he was facing them sucked. Finally getting his emotion under enough control that he could speak Harry stepped forward. Seeing this as a signal, the spirits of James and Lily also moved closer towards Harry. "I see now why people always commented on my likeness to you," Harry stared at his father. Although they weren't corporal, there was a bit of color added to them so Harry was able to see what they looked like when they died.

"But you have your mother's eyes," James continued. "Those eyes are weapons Harry, promise me you aren't using them for evil!"

"Oh please James, our eyes are lovely," Lily said taking up a spot near Harry and turning towards James. "You were just too much of a big softie to go against me. That and you didn't want to sleep on the couch." Just like that, Harry had established a rapport with his parents. If he had gotten this chance a year ago, he probably would have been a bubbling mess for as long as he had a chance to speak, but after learning all about the mythological world, he was a bit desensitized to it. Tears still leaked out, but it was manageable and the girls watching would never say anything.

"We've been watching you all your life son, and we couldn't be any more proud of you. Especially this past half year."

"And I am so sorry for what my sister did to you as a child. Lord Hades has already set up a special place in his domain for the Dursleys. He's even allowed me to design a few punishments for them," Lily said with a grin and a hint of madness in her eyes. Harry was slightly scared of his mother at the moment and turned to look at his dad.

"If there is one piece of advice that I can give you Harry in your life, it is to never piss off a red head. Honestly that goes for all women, and especially if they have anything sharp and pointy nearby. Even Lord Hades was slightly disturbed at some of her punishments and the mad glint in her eyes when she began planning."

"Believe me dad, I know." Artemis smirked as she heard the father son banter and how they were right to fear the red heads. It was also a good idea for Harry to be good to all women since he was in the hunters' camp. It was then that Harry remembered the group of girls that he had grabbed to come with him to this chance. "Oh yeah, mum, dad, there's a few people I would like you to meet." Grinning Harry went over and dragged the three girls and Artemis over to meet his parents. He released them all except Zoe, whose hand he kept in his. Somewhere in his subconscious, even though they were dead, he still wanted his parents' approval on what girl he was crushing on and Zoe seemed to only tighten her hand around his.

"Mum, dad, I'd like for you to meet my best friend Thalia," Thalia shyly waved at the spirits of her friend's parents, she was a daughter of Zeus so death wasn't something she enjoyed. "Bianca, my surrogate little sister and the one who is responsible for tonight's adventure," Bianca was a lot more comfortable with spirits since it was her father's domain and smiled as the spirits smiled at her. "Artemis my adopted mother," At this Harry and Artemis both looked at Lily nervously, Artemis may have been a god, but she didn't want to impose on someone else's child even if that person was long dead.

"Thank you for taking care of him my lady," Lily beamed with a wide smile. She was glad that Harry found a motherly figure in a strong woman. She was so afraid that Harry had been drifting to have Molly Weasley feel that role until she saw Harry shudder after one of her hugs when no one was looking. She howled with laughter and cheered her boy on when he began distancing himself.

Smiling Harry continued, "And Zoe my… er… friend," He managed to get out. Thalia and Bianca chuckled at their friends' discomfort and they still hadn't let go of each other's hands. They acted like this in a hunters' camp, so their not relationship was found out fairly quickly. Since Artemis said nothing and indeed looked like she was actively encouraging nothing was ever said. Right now, the relationship could be what it was, but if anyone mentioned it, Artemis would have to do something about it. Lily and James knew this and simply smiled at Zoe, which place a smile on both Harry and Zoe's face.

"So, Harry, I know this a lot to ask from you, but is there any way you can get back to England when you are able to and get Sirius some help? I know you don't have much of an attachment to him, but he was a good friend that was put away without a trial and to prove his innocence. Azkaban is not a nice place Harry and although I don't expect you to have as good a relationship as I wished you would have with my brother in all but blood, he would be a good person to have in your corner," James asked, slightly pleaded, his son. Sirius was James' best friend and he never would have thought that his friend could have turned against his son like he had.

Harry had nothing against Sirius and in a better world, he knew that he would have grown up with Sirius as an uncle. He wasn't sure though, so he turned to his mother who was the least biased in the clearing. "I think you should get Sirius some help Harry," Lily said after Harry's prompt. "I was never great friends with him, but no one deserves what he went through."

For another hour, Harry and his friends were able to talk to his parents until they started flickering. "Honey, remember that we love you and we will always be watching over you. Nothing can make us truly disappointed by you. Also my lady," Lily said turning to Artemis before she completely disappeared, "The fates have many plans for the two and yours is only one. Do not worry too much, because it will happen and you will have some to spoil. Spoil them a little bit more for me, okay?"

The four teens stared confused as the ghost and the god talked, but nothing else was shown from the two other than a conspiratorial grin between the two women. James just had a calm expression on his face. His wife was smarter than him, he knew this, and he had known it since the first moment he had met her. James knew that if it was important, Lily would tell him when it was needed. James had an idea of what it was, but even so he was content to let Lily just gossip.

The flickering of their forms became more frequent and notified all those in the clearing that it was almost time for the spirits to return to Elysium. "Harry, we will always be watching over you and know that we will love you no matter what. You know that our love transcends the grave and we are always with you," Lily told Harry as ghostly tears made their way down her cheeks.

"What your mum said champ," James continued. "You have made us prouder than you will ever know and although we would love to be able to hug you, we don't want to see you on our side of the fence for years to come."

The forms flickered out a few seconds later and Harry's, "I love you!" was carried off with the wind. He broke down in silent sobs as the four ladies with him wrapped him in a hug trying to give him all of the love and support they could. When they returned to camp later, a stern look from the four were all it took for the rest of the hunters to back off with the questions as the tear tracks were still visible on his face. Harry was so mentally exhausted that the girls had to lend him support all the way to his cot where he barely hit the pillow before he was out like a light. Smiling, Thalia and Bianca tucked him in while Zoe and Artemis laid a gentle kiss on his brow. A smile made its way on to Harry's face and he slept soundly throughout the night. When he woke up the next day, he felt as if a weight that he never knew existed had been lifted and it was noticed by all of the hunters.

It was almost a week later before Artemis called all of the hunters in for a meeting. The past week had been a time for the girls of the hunt to unwind from the stresses of camp and for them to get used to magic in the camp as Harry's lessons picked up. Harry enjoyed teaching like nothing he had ever done before and he greatly enjoyed the moments when the hunters' faces lit up in wonderment as they succeeded in a new spell. All of those that had enough magic to cast spells managed to cast a corporal patronus as well. All of the hunt had joined in on various potion lessons as well since Harry covered healing potions and the dreamless sleep potion. Ambrosia was great, of course, and much more effective than the simple healing potions, but ambrosia could only be taken in small quantities.

"Lord Zeus has given us the customary week off that is required after you stay at Camp Half Blood. Now, it is time for us to do our job once again. The Titans' army is gathering more and more supporters every day and we are tasked with disrupting all groups that we come across. The few times the gods' supporters have managed to find one of these groups has seen that these monsters are looking for something. So, we will also be trying to figure out what these monsters are hunting."

"Is there any monster that we are specifically hunting my lady?"

"There's not a monster that we are hunting above all others, but we do need to keep an eye out for the Lamia. It appears that someone in this camp killed a thousand year old basilisk and she isn't happy." There was amusement dancing in her eyes as she stared directly at Harry and all of the hunters caught it and turned to Harry as well.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, "Next time I'll simply let the king of snakes kill me if that's what it takes." Of course, the amusement in his voice could be easily heard and the grin on his face helped as well.

"You do that," Artemis said haughtily, "You stupid boy." Then she acted her age as she stuck out her tongue at him. The hunters enjoyed this by play as many of the hunters began to see Harry as a brother to them all and Artemis had relaxed greatly since Harry had shown up. "Anyways, tomorrow we move out at dawn. There's a decent sized gathering of monsters in Arkansas and we need to take care of it before the numbers grow too large."

That night the hunters, Artemis, and the honorary hunter slept soundly as thoughts of disintegrated monsters danced in their head. They were the hunt and tomorrow they would take up their jobs once more. They were ready.

**A/N: So, I'm not really sure why this chapter wasn't put up last weekend, but there you have it. I'm publishing it a few hours earlier than usual as I don't know what the plans are for this weekend and if I would have time to publish it. For those of you that read The Eldest Potter Child, fear not, for I will update that when the new year rolls around. **

**You all had some pretty cool ideas on what monsters Harry was to face and the only reason that I decided on not using magical creatures, was because it doesn't feel right in this story, or at least not yet. They just learned about these new creatures filled with magic, so they would be horribly outclassed if they were to fight say a nundu or dragon right now. **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you have a suggestion or complaint (meaning a suggestion regarding something that happened in the story. I am the writer guys.) and I'll try to have another chapter up next weekend. **


	17. Adventures in the Hunt

It had been a few months since Harry had talked to the spirits of his parents and his time was spent between the hunt and the camp. The campers and hunter had a strained relationship and the recent visit had reawakened old wounds. Some of the campers saw Harry betraying them and convinced others to think along the same lines. Harry was no fool when he arrived at camp and he knew he wasn't as accepted as he had been. The campers never went out of their way to point this out to Harry and to an outsider it would have looked like the relationship was fine. Harry was okay with this though as he had never had many friends growing up and he now had a family in the hunt. While he was at the camp he spent most of his time with Nico, Annabeth, Chiron, and the Apollo cabin. The Apollo cabin and he had bonded over archery tips and the fact that he was a favored male of Apollo's twin. They were the cabin that tended to stay out of the hunters' way and the hunters returned the favor. It was just godly politics at work.

Harry's trouble, if he could call it that, came from Percy Jackson and the Ares cabin. Percy did not antagonize Harry too much, especially after he realized that the camp wasn't as warm to Harry as it once was. However, Harry was far too close to Annabeth for his liking and his male genes showed. The Ares cabin simply held themselves the wrong way. Being bullied until he had discovered magic had made a lasting impact on Harry and it showed. If Harry saw bullying he was quick to step in and put a stop to it which unfortunately led to many encounters with the war god's children. Harry knew that they would fight in the war with him, but other than that he was on his own in the camp.

During the last few months Harry had also learned a bit more magic, mainly offensive and defensive spells and runes. Magic was still incredible, but having been in the demigod world for over half a year now pushed him more towards physical training with the sword and bow. Since he was constantly in the demigod world and one of the few that truly had talent for the sword other than just being able to swing it around, not many were able to match his abilities. It was speculated that Luke may have been able to handle him for a short while, but people really wanted to see Harry and Percy duel when Harry had a constant stream of water on him. Sadly for the campers, Percy wasn't a year round camper and since it wasn't summer, they weren't able to see the fight.

Harry had also spent some of his time with the hunt and had grown closer to almost all of the hunters. There were a few here and there that looked at him with barely hidden disdain. These were usually the hunters that had almost been forced on multiple time and the wounds were still fresh in their minds. Harry didn't mind given the girls' situations and tried to stay away from them as much as he could to ease the suffering. He knew he couldn't please everybody and that not everybody would like him, so it didn't concern him too much.

Harry and Zoe had also grown closer to each other in the months from his parents visit and many times had stayed up late talking and debating about anything and everything that crossed their minds. Zoe often talked about the different civilizations that had risen as she travelled with Artemis and the few places she had never seen due to the gods moving with the heart of the west. Many of their conversations lasted well into the night and one ended up in an embarrassing situation.

The sun was up, but that was not what woke Harry. No, what woke Harry was the laughter and not so quiet whispering of the hunters around him. He didn't have to be up yet though as today was a rare day off for the hunt. Trying to ignore the girls, Harry burrowed into his comfortable pillow, one which must have been replaced during the night as it was much softer and warmer than it had ever been before.

"You know my lady," Fay's voice grew over the others, "I would have never pegged Harry as a cuddler."

"Oh I don't know," Thalia said before Artemis spoke, "We all know Harry's just a big softie, especially when it involves her."

"From her smile," Artemis piped up, "I can tell that Zoe doesn't mind his cuddling."

It took a few moments for Artemis' words to sink in before Harry's eyes shot open and he discovered his pillow. The intensity of his red face soon had the girls around him falling to the ground in laughter. They were loud enough that Zoe was finally stirred from her slumber. Harry froze in the process of moving as he stared wide eyed at Zoe's opening eyes. When both fully registered their position, it was almost as if they were burned, how fast they had moved apart. Of course this did not help the hunters and their laughter.

"Did you enjoy your sleep Harry? Zoe?" Thalia asked chuckling. Dumbly, all that they could do was nod their heads.

The entire day, Harry and Zoe refused to meet each other's eyes and this set off many hunters into a laughing fit. They were fine by the evening and from now on, their late night discussion generally took place in Harry's tent. Nothing was said when both of them walked out from Harry's tent late in the morning some days.

While Harry was with the hunt, there were many monsters to fight. Harry grew quite proficient with offensive curses and shields. He was just glad that most of the magical creatures would run away when they sensed Artemis' godly presence within ten miles of them. Facing some of the darker creatures that could only be affected by spells and he was the only one in camp that used his magic consistently, would have been a real pain. Especially if a Nundu had ever made its presence known. Of course, after one of Harry's magical creatures lessons where they discussed the Nundu, many of the hunt had stars in their eyes. Something about hunting and big cats just went together no matter how dangerous the hunt.

That's not to say that all creatures shied away from camp. The hunt had had occasional sighting of pixies, unicorns, and nifflers, but when Harry arrived and magic became more widely used, the sightings became more and more common. Fawkes was also a regular sight in camp as Harry had taken to writing Dumbledore. Many obscure charms had been giving to Harry and new spells had been passed onto Dumbledore from America's books. The content of the letters also varied greatly and insane ramblings by both were found in the letters. Harry soon found out that he should never broach the subject of socks after he received a book that was penned by Dumbledore himself exalting the wonders of woolen socks. It was volume one of a twelve set series. The hunt was rather amused by the great Albus Dumbledore.

Not all the monsters were cake walks however, and sometimes the hunt would come back bloodied and bruised. This was especially true whenever they went up against a band of Cyclops with more than ten members. The giant buggers were hard to kill. One of the hardest fights was when Lamia finally caught up to Harry and the hunters.

Many hissing noises was what first alerted the guards of the camp and the alarm was quickly raised. The first snakes were harmless in the fact that there was nothing magical or mystical about them although they were still poisonous. Luckily, the hunters were good enough that all of the snakes were killed before anyone was bitten. Harry tried to speak to the snakes, but in the end had to kill all that approached.

"What did they say Harry?" Zoe asked after the last snake was dispatched.

"It seems the rumors of Lamia hunting me were true. All they really said was that the snake mother had called and they obeyed."

"That isn't good," Artemis said overhearing Harry and Zoe's conversation, although it was slightly difficult with all the hissing going on. "Lamia is a beast to deal with at the best of times, and judging on the volume of hissing, she brought along quite a few of her babies. We are just lucky that those of dragon origin refuse to spend time with the snake mother."

"You flatter me huntress," A woman said from the tree line, although it sounded more like hissing than anything. "Give me the boy who killed my baby and I shall leave you and yours alone."

Zoe and the rest of the hunters began knocking arrows in their bows while Artemis laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come and get him." Harry wasn't going to argue at the moment. He was a Greek demigod, so he knew that being the hero in these types of situations was insanely stupid. After all, why be the hero when you have a crack squad of dangerous women behind you. He would just make sure none of them fell in this battle.

"Very well. Get them my darlings!"

Indiana Jones' worst nightmare came slithering out of the forest as snakes of all shapes and sizes went after the hunters. There were so many of the snakes that the only ones left to deal with Lumia were Artemis, Zoe, and Harry. Harry tried to end it quickly so he could help out his sisters by sending a flame whip at the mother of snakes. Unfortunately, Lumia was too agile and dodged the flames before striking at Zoe. The size of Lumia did not diminish her speed and it was all the three of them could do to avoid her poisonous strikes. The only comfort that the three could draw was the fact that the hissing steadily diminished as the twang of bow strings and the sound of metal, ripping scales were heard in abundance.

Zoe and Artemis tried to shoot arrows at the mistress of snakes, but they could never draw fully back before Lamia turned to strike at them. This meant that the arrows did not have their usual force and would glance off of the scales. Occasionally, an arrow struck true from a luck shot and would find a weak point, but it never seemed to slow the creature down. Harry was having the hardest time of the three as he could never get a verbal spell off before having to dodge and his nonverbal repertoire still needed work. At least he knew what to work on once they were done with this fight. Hedwig tried to help Harry in his fight, but after near misses that distracted Harry he managed to convince her to help the hunters out with their own fights.

The fight had been going on long enough, that Harry and Zoe were slowing down, their near misses became closer and closer and Artemis was worried. Right before Harry was struck, a bird shaped form sprang out of the fire and sung the song of the phoenixes. Fawkes had once again saved Harry's life from a deadly serpent as Lamia thrashed on the ground. No evil could stand the sound of the phoenix cries, but the defenders gained strength as their energy was restored. Soon Lamia's babies were taken out by the hunters and all that was left was Lamia herself. Each hunter and Artemis took turns to shoot one arrow at the Mother or one slash with their knives. (The hunters were a bit sadistic, especially when their camp was attacked and many would be having nightmares of snakes for weeks to come. This had happened once before in England and was why there were supposedly no snakes on the island country.)

The final honor was given to Harry as he easily lopped off her head. Fawkes had already started crying his tears on the hunters' wounds and healing them of their poison. Although they would never have an immunity to poisons like Harry did from the basilisk, they all had an increased immunity after that day.

As the sun rose over the battlefield, Harry noticed while much of the camp was covered in golden dust, there were still bodies of normal snakes littered across the grounds. Artemis noticed this as well, "Alright everyone, pack up camp. We'll move a few miles out of the way and rest up for the rest of the day and tonight."

Getting no complaints from any of the hunters, the hunt broke camp and then set up again in record time. All were soon asleep, whether in their own tent, or Harry's arms, it did not matter.

**A/N: Yay! I didn't take over a week for this chapter. So next chapter, will be the battle of the Labyrinth and then it's off to Britain where we will discover how Harry will be able to stay with an immortal hunter, not that Zoe will be a hunter for too much longer. **

**So, I've finally started reading**** The Blood of Olympus****, I know, but I've been busy, so I'm looking forward to finishing up that book. For those of you who keep saying that you want Harry to end up with Artemis, write your own dang story! Ever since I've read the ****Queen's Champion**** that is a fanfiction story on here in the Percy Jackson section, I haven't felt confident in writing an Artemis pairing. **

**Until Next Time!**


	18. Maze and Britain, which is worse?

Harry took a breath as there was a small lull in the battle surrounding him. The hunt had arrived at camp just a few hours ago, early enough for them to help set up defenses as a portion of Chronos' army was coming through the Labyrinth entrance. Harry wanted to know why they simply hadn't destroyed the entrance or set a lot more traps around the entrance before they knew that the army was coming. After all, they knew the army was looking for a way into camp, so they probably should have been more prepared than simple barriers. That was a point that Harry was going to bring up after they got out of this fight. Feeling danger approaching from behind, Harry ducked and was brought back into the fight.

Twirling around, Harry's sword bisected the creature then had to hastily jump back to avoid a pair of rather sharp claws. He moved his sword to catch the claws, and then the monster turned into a shower of golden dust by two separate, but rather familiar, arrows. Sweeping his eyes across the battlefield, Harry saw that the demigods and hunters were barely holding the tide back and all the while monsters kept pouring out of the maze. He also caught sight of Percy who was a force of nature to himself. Harry may not have liked the kid that focused on the wrong things, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate his skill with the blade.

Blasting an approaching horde away from those around him he knew that something needed to happen before camp and those fighting to defend it were overrun and killed. Another lull in the battle and he cast his eyes across the battlefield once again. Harry bit back a few stray tears seeing some demigod bodies on the ground, mourning would come after. He could only think of how awful the war that was foreseen for the wizarding war could have been. The brief glances of lifeless eyes chilled him to the core. As his eyes moved further on, he saw the figure of a man talking to Annabeth and Percy. The figure had a connection to the labyrinth that Harry could see with the beginnings of his mage sight. Apparently, it was an inherited power similar to snake speech or foresight although it had to be unlocked by an extremely powerful ancestor first, so it was just as rare. Harry couldn't tell why the man like figure was connected to the labyrinth, but he knew that nothing good was coming from it. Harry couldn't explain the other feeling that he had though. Somehow he knew that the figure was a mortal that had long escaped the underworld against the wishes of the gods. Filing the feeling away for later, Harry began to cut a path towards the three.

Later, when the war was over and the campers once again shared stories, many would say probably the funniest part of the war was as Harry cut a path through the invading army at the battle of the labyrinth. Somehow, Harry had infused his sword with his magic, more specifically a blasting curse. All you could see was a cloud of golden dust and when Harry leapt out of the dust, some of it trailed behind him. Also, all precious metals tend to shine and the blood and remains of the monsters were no exceptions. So, as Harry leapt over a down monster, with golden streaks wrapped around him, he sparkled. (Somewhere in the universe, a pedophilic vampire sneezed.)

By the time Harry had made it to the group of three, he realized just what was wrong with the elder one. The spirit was released from the robot body and Harry saw as it dispersed and then all of the spirit was pulled into the ground. Harry, as well as the rest of the demigods, saw the labyrinth collapse and this bolstered the defenders. Although the monsters still were a pain to put down, the demigods no longer had to worry about being overrun and so were able to quickly dispatch all of the creatures. The battle of the labyrinth was over and now it was time to clean their wounds and pray for the departed. They all knew of the prophecy that revolved around the war and Percy and Percy was not getting younger. Within the next year, everything would come to a head.

Later that night, when everything was as clean as it would get for the time being, Harry sat at the top of the stands that surrounded the sword arena. He was lost in thought until another presence entered the stands. They noticed each other immediately and emerald stared into a darker sea green. For the first time, Harry noticed how similar he and Percy looked and they could have been mistaken as brothers if they were a bit younger. There were subtle differences, but they did look like family and Harry wondered if it was a requirement for all of those the fates had chosen to have dark messy hair and green eyes with at least one parent absent in their life. Percy Jackson walked over to within five feet of Harry and sat down.

There was silence between them for a few minutes before Percy spoke. "I don't like you," He stated bluntly.

Harry snorted in amusement, "And the sun is yellow. This was fairly obvious I thought."

"I don't like you," Percy continued, not paying attention to what Harry had said, "But I admit that I messed up in dealing with you. I've been able to get along with Clarisse after she tried to give me a swirly and left plenty of bruises on my body the first two years. You aren't even in camp for very long, so I'm sorry. Let's just stay out of each other's way." With his piece said Percy was ready to leave, but Harry's voice stopped him.

"I don't like you either Percy Jackson. You are brass and arrogant, but I can tell you have started to change. I will even admit that you are quite skilled with a sword for your age. When you unlock your full powers, you will be a force of nature. However, you need to realize that this is a war of mortal nightmares and terrors. You and Annabeth are prepared to sacrifice everything you have to save the demigods on the other side, but you don't seem to realize that this will cost our side. I am responsible for the deaths of at least a hundred witches and wizards in Britain through a ritual. I didn't know what the ritual would do, but if I had the choice to do it again, I wouldn't hesitate in doing it again. Those hundred had to die because without their deaths, thousands of innocents would have most likely faced a fate far worse than death. I had the fate of the world lifted off of my shoulders when everything was said and done, and now you face similar choices. I will do as you asked and we'll stay out of each other's way when I visit camp, but remember that your actions have consequences and if you fall, the world will be thrown into chaos. Think on it." Harry looked at Percy one last time and then walked off towards the cabins. Percy sat there for a moment, trying to adjust to the information he had just been given.

The next morning saw Harry approaching Artemis as she watched over the hunters at the archery station. "What's the matter Harry?" She asked as she turned to face him and saw the contemplative look on his face.

Harry sighed, "I'm going to need to be back across the pond for a month or two as soon as possible. Professor Dumbledore mailed me a few days ago and many of our government wizards have finally fallen. No one can claim the seats that are now vacant, except me, and there are enough seats vacant that everything has ground to a halt in Britain. If I don't get over there soon, riots will start pretty soon. I need to at least claim my seats and then find some delegates for all of my votes."

Artemis did not enjoy thinking about Harry being gone for a month. Even when he spent time in Camp and away from the hunters, there wasn't too much of a separation. After all, Harry was close to Mount Olympus and Artemis tended to keep to the East coast when he wasn't with them. Both for Harry and to keep her stepmother's secret. Now however, Harry would be beyond her immediate reach and it was a little disconcerting for the both of them. "And you can't put it off until this time next year?"

"No mum. The wizarding world may be slow to react, but even they would notice the government shutting down for that long. It would probably be best if I were to go now and be back by the time everything picks up around here. I have a feeling that the hunt will be rather busy in the coming months," Harry answered her.

Artemis sighed, "Very well," But then she got a rather mischievous grin on her face that made Harry terrified. "But, I am not letting you go alone to a place that holds so much misery for you. No, I think Zoe would be a great bodyguard for your month in Britain."

"But…"

"Oh don't worry sweetie, I won't be without a lieutenant. You've seen Thalia take over or help a lot with Zoe's duties and the hunt is growing. Yes, perhaps this would be a great time to see how Thalia does in complete charge to see if she is ready to be my second lieutenant. That may even help Zoe catch more sleep so she doesn't fall asleep during your late night conversations," Artemis finished with a teasing grin. Her grin grew wider as Harry grew red in embarrassment. "Don't worry Harry, I'll tell the ladies for you. You just be prepared for your trip tomorrow. I'll take care of everything else."

Artemis walked off to find the two mentioned girls leaving Harry on the small hill. "What the hell just happened?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

Harry discovered something about portkeys the next morning on their trip to Britain. Apparently, the more people that the portkey carried, the faster it spun. Harry was very woozy at the end of their trip and could barely keep himself up along with supporting Zoe as she fared no better.

"I do not envy you two and your trip," The voice of Albus Dumbledore said from the right of them. Dumbledore approached the two as their knees finally stopped wobbling. "I haven't taken a long distance international portkey since the end of the muggle's World War 2. After all, Western Europe is quite a bit closer than America. Come, Gringotts is waiting for us."

As they walked through Diagon Alley, Zoe's eyes darted around, trying to take everything in. "Do they know how haphazardly this area has been thrown together?" Zoe asked as she leaned into Harry a bit to be heard over the bustle. All of the hunters had visited a magical alley since Harry had joined to simply explore and all of those alleys were rather organized.

Apparently, Dumbledore's ears were rather sharp as he chuckled. "They do my dear, but you can't deny a bit of charm with the way the alley is put together. Anyways, we are here," He said as he stopped in front of the ornate doors of Gringotts. "Now Harry, you know of their policy on wands in the bank, and Ollivader has mentioned wanting to see your wand again. Would you mind if I took your wand to his store while you deal with this mess?"

Harry found this odd, but said nothing as he passed his wand to the elder wizard and then entered the bank with Zoe on his arm. Approaching a teller Harry stated his name. He quickly figured out that it would be an interesting day as all the goblins within Gringotts gave a toothy grin.

**A/N: I don't have much to say after this chapter. Someone did mention that they were tired about the coincidences that kept happening during my story. Sorry, but I'm not sure how else I could move the story because Harry Potter and Percy Jackson were full of cliched coincidences. I admit that I could have handled situations better and a rewrite may be in the future. But until then, thanks for reading. **


	19. Dumbledore's Reasons

"Wait right here Mr. Potter," The goblin teller said before he rushed off into the catacombs of Gringotts. Harry and Zoe were confused and their confusion did not diminish when a much burlier goblin walked out into the front of the bank causing all of the goblins to fall into a bow. Not wanting to offend someone of high standing in a warrior race Harry bowed as the goblin approached prompting Zoe to do the same. The leader smiled a goblin smile which made Harry and Zoe shiver at the sight. They may have had experience with weapons and facing monsters, but they knew power when they came in contact with it and they also knew they had no chance against this leader. Not to mention the rest of the goblins would probably not take to kindly to their actions.

"Well met Harry, son of James and vanquisher of the painful blight on magic. You have caused a great deal of upheaval within these ancient halls. That is without going into the various consequences in the rest of wizarding Britain."

"Oh, um, sorry?" Harry offered. How were you supposed to react around a goblin leader that just told him that he had caused all sorts of problems?

The goblin chuckled, "No need for that Mr. Potter, no need for that. I am Lord Ragnok, king of the goblin nation of Europe and we have much to discuss. Your mate is welcome to come as well." Before the two could argue with Ragnok's statement he had turned and was already halfway across the floor. Hurrying to catch up the two were led deep into the catacombs, although the only reason they knew they were underground was caused by the lack of windows and the fact that the seen portion of the bank was not as large as they were walking. The halls were beautifully decorated even though the art left the two semi-humans wanting, a few of the paintings were also rather vicious in nature.

When they reached whatever room Ragnok had been leading too, which Harry and Zoe had thought to be the throne room, the two were slightly disappointed. Instead of a grand throne like those the gods had, it was a simple banker's desk. Well, on closer inspection it wasn't so simple as there were intricate designs carved into the desk, but it was different than what they were used to. Ragnok must have been used to this reaction and knew what the humans were thinking as he chuckled. "Perhaps not up to the splendor of the gods and once we had thrones like the ones on Olympus. Since the last goblin war though we have let the puny wizards think they have defeated us, but in all honesty we constantly defeat them by controlling most of their money and using the greatest evil of all! Paperwork!" (Across the multiverse thousands of leaders all nodded their heads at the same time for various reasons.)

Harry and Zoe looked at each other with a bit of fear in their eyes as they realized they were in a room with a slightly insane being. Harry bravely spoke up, "Why are we here Lord Ragnok?"

"Ah yes," Ragnok said as he came back from his internal rant against the vile paperwork, "You are the reason the Dark Lord Voldemort and his merry band of followers has been defeated. I assume you know about the right of conquest in which you control the family?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, "I gain control of their family's votes and all that it entails since I defeated the one who branded them like cattle."

"Not just the family votes young Harry, but control of the family." Seeing the confusion on their faces Ragnok went a bit further, "In effect, you are now the head of all the houses you have defeated and in charge of all finances the house controls. Here's a list of the amount of liquid assets you own now and what everything is worth," Ragnok said as he passed the rather large stack of papers towards Harry.

Slowly, Harry went through the stack with Zoe looking over his shoulders and their eyes grew wider and wider as they read. When they reached the end of the packet, Harry said the only thing that could really be said, "Damn that's a lot of zeroes!" Zoe nodded dumbly at his side.

"Indeed, it is needless to say that you and many generations after you will never want for money. Now to make this official, and receive your seats, you need to place the head of house rings on your finger and have the house's magic accept you. There shouldn't be any problems there." A dozen boxes or so were brought in and placed on Ragnok' ornate desk. "These are the main branch rings and one or two lesser houses. We have removed all the nasty curses that people have placed on them, especially that Gaunt family ring, and all should be perfectly safe. If you would just slip them onto your right ring finger, they will fuse together and you can be on your merry way with your mate." Once again not giving the two to contest what he said, he placed another packet of papers on the desk, this a bit smaller than the papers that Zoe had found in her hands. "These are various suggestions of what to do with the money you now possess with a few bonus ones thrown in since you are so fond of America these days as well as being in contact with the gods."

Harry took a deep breath before grabbing the various rings out of their cases and placing them one at a time on his finger. As each one was placed, the ring would change shape and color adding minute details of the various families' crests that he now possessed. He saved the Gaunt ring until last, not consciously, but there was probably an unconscious fear of the curses that it once possessed not being removed. When he placed the ring on his hand, Harry felt a rush of wonderment and the small bit of power that he had experienced the first time he had touched the invisibility cloak. This time though, he could sense that the power was godly in origin which was rather curious and he filed in the back of his mind.

"Well, that's done and was all that was needed today. We expect you back in the bank within the next week. Now leave," He said calmly, but it was taken as an order and Harry and Zoe had too much on their minds to even think of arguing. They were guided out to the entrance by a pair of goblin troops where Dumbledore sat patiently for them, his usual smile and twinkling eyes in place.

"So you are done here?" He asked as he got a look at the two of them. With their nods, his smile got a bit wider. "Good, now I am not sure if you acquired a place of rest for the duration of your stay here in England, so I would offer you a place at my own home for as long as you need." He handed Harry back his wand as well and Harry was still a bit distracted as a familiar feeling washed over him.

Harry looked at Zoe as she looked at him. They didn't have any plans as far as lodging was concerned and Harry's relationship with Albus was slowly healing and growing stronger than ever. Zoe could see the underlying hint of want in his eyes, but ultimately he was leaving it up to her which touched Zoe deeply. Since she knew that Dumbledore was one of the few truly great men in the world she didn't have a problem with them staying with him for a month or two. That and Harry's look had her molded into his hands. With a nod, Harry's face lit up and he turned to Dumbledore. "We would love to Professor," He stated.

Dumbledore's smile grew that much brighter as there was genuine warmth behind it rather than the customary smile that he held. "Excellent!" Dumbledore stated, "Then would you like to leave now, or is there something that you would like to pick up before we go?"

This time it was Zoe who answered, "We can always come back another day Mr. Dumbledore."

"Very well, but I must insist that you two call me Albus while you reside in my home," Albus said as he led the two that looked like teens through the streets and to the apperation point. "I apologize for the coming discomfort, but if you two would grab onto my arms I will take us there."

The feeling of apparition was never a pleasant one even if Harry had learned how to do it and had used it to transport Zoe a few times. It did allow them to stay on their feet though and that was good. When Harry looked around, he saw the very familiar sight of Hogwarts castle and smiled. "You and I have the same mindset when it comes to Hogwarts, Harry. There's no place quite like home is there?" Albus smiled. Then his smile turned slightly dimmer and Harry was on guard. "Harry," Albus spoke softly, "I know that you are slowly forgiving me, but there is something that truly prevents full forgiveness. I have no reason to ask you of this, but would you listen to an old man's tale so that I may explain my actions? Ms. Nightshade, while I know Harry trusts you a great deal, I ask this be a conversation left between me and him for the time being. He may tell you anything you ask about, but it is hard enough to tell the tale to just one person."

Another silent conversation took place between the two before Zoe nodded. "Very well Albus."

Zoe took a seat near one of the oaks that surrounded the lake as Harry and Dumbledore began their journey around it. It took a few minutes before Dumbledore spoke. "She is an amazing girl Harry and I truly wish you the best of luck for making your relationship work." Harry didn't react anyway, but to smile at Dumbledore. He had grown confident in himself and his feelings for Zoe, but wouldn't dare voice them until they had found a way to be together.

Dumbledore turned his gaze to Hogwarts for a minute before launching into his tale. "When I walked the same halls as every student does, I was lauded as a genius. The nation expected great things from me at the time after the customary trip around the world. However, before I could even truly plan my trip, my mother died and I was forced to take up my duties as head of the house and watch over my siblings. My brother Abe runs the Hogs Head now, but my little sister Ariana," Here small tears formed in his eyes, "Did not get to see her thirteenth birthday."

"I had let the tales of my superiority get to me and I was stuck in Godric's Hollow taking care of my family. Don't get me wrong, I loved each family member dearly, but I felt I was ready for bigger things. That was when Grindlewald showed up in our little town and brought much needed companionship into my life. The same Grindlewald that I would face to end the vicious war forty years later.

"Gellert and I quickly grew as thick as thieves and finally, I thought to myself, there was someone that could match my intellect. We spent that summer together discussing all sorts of things, from theory to plans to push the wizarding world into the future. I did not know at this time that this would be the spark that Gellert needed for his rise to power. I was so engrossed in the discussions with my new friend, that I soon began forgetting about my responsibilities to my family. It all came to a head a month before Abe returned to school.

"Abe confronted me during one of my sessions with Grindlewald and reminded me about the duty I had to my family. It was usual for him to do this as he only saw me as his big brother and not the Dumbledore genius. However, Gellert did not like Abe and wands were drawn. I of course helped family, but somehow Arianna had managed to get out of the house and into the middle of out fight. I still do not know whose spell it was that ended her life. I was left to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart while Gellert fled and I did not see him again until the end of the war he started.

"I tell you all this to explain that I too know the feeling of loss when it comes to losing family members," Dumbledore said with a stray tear or two running down his cheeks, "And to show how quickly I was thrust into the leadership positions that I hold for a few months longer."

Harry was silent as he processed what Dumbledore had told him while Albus was trapped in his memories of so long ago. "I taught Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said as he began again, "I was his transfiguration teacher while Professor Dippet was headmaster. I was the one that confirmed for him that he was a special boy and saw such potential in him. He was a charming that had much of the staff under his spell. I was perhaps the most cautious around him due to the follies of my youth and I think Tom noticed this as well. When he disappeared off the map I truly breathed a sigh of relief that the young man would at least be someone else's problem if he truly turned to the dark. It was a cowardly way of thinking, but to harm a former student of yours is nothing short of agonizing!" Dumbledore shouted the last word which startled Harry. "I am sorry Harry, but my methods were always questioned in both wars, but for a teacher to put down a student that they were in charge of molding, it truly is a terrible thing.

"And so when Tom returned to England, I could see the darkness within him and prepared for a war that would be long and dangerous. Unfortunately, the darkness had spread to many families and I could only watch as more and more joined Tom and the war grew longer and longer. Then I heard a prophecy. A prophecy that could end the darkness! I knew two young boys would fit the prophecy and I tried to set it up to where Tom would mark one of you and I would be there to lend my strength to vanquish this Lord Voldemort as Tom Riddle had died long ago. Sadly, plans never seem to come to fruition or are twisted a great deal. When I learned that Lily and James were killed and you had survived, I mourned the loss of a couple that I could call friends. I left you on the doorstep of your aunt, knowing that it would be a difficult road ahead since your true parents were no longer with us. You have to believe me Harry," Albus said, placing his hand on the boy and looking into his emerald eyes, "I had no idea that you were being abused. I checked on you a few times, only for a few minutes while you were working in the garden and simply assumed that you were wearing older clothes to keep your good ones clean and enjoyed gardening. If I had had any whisper that you were being abused, I would have whisked you away! You were never supposed to be treated unfairly and never supposed to be a part of any events that had transpired while you were here."

Harry could see the truth lying in Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes and the emotion that he held within them. It was clear that the elder professor simply was looking for Harry to understand that he thought he was doing right, and not looking for complete forgiveness. Smiling slightly as they approached Zoe, Harry spoke, "Things could have been a lot better Dumbledore, and we both know that. To never know if you were the one to kill a family member and then have to destroy someone you once considered a friend has to be tough. How different would this world be if something different happened when you were seventeen? But the blame never rested on you Albus, not really. You did what was thought to be the right thing when it was asked of you and had no one to truly stand beside you and remind you of what you were doing. My life could have been better, but you have tried to be honest with me as much as possible. I'm glad my life turned out this way since I received a new mum and met Zoe. I can never forget, but I can always forgive."

Tears swelled in Dumbledore's eyes as Harry spoke and he gently pulled Harry into a hug. Albus' surrogate grandson forgave him of his foolish deeds and that was truly the only thing that mattered to him. The rest of Harry's visit would be great if Dumbledore had anything to say about it.

**A/N: Hey everybody! This chapter was more of me explaining Dumbledore since a couple of you have asked about that. Harry may not be the Harry of the series, but he is a forgiving soul, especially since he named his son ASP which was beyond stupid. Next chapter will most likely just deal with the ministry and then Harry's so called friends, and then we will probably be back in America. **

**Question though, I'm making Harry immortal more than likely, but I don't know if I want to make him just immortal or a god. What do you guys think? If you want to see Harry as a god give me just one of his domains. **


	20. Deals With the Ministry

Harry slowly woke up the next morning to see a mess of black hair on his chest that he now wondered how he could sleep without it. For the past few months he and Zoe had shared late night conversations that usually ended with Harry inviting Zoe into his bed so that she would not have to travel to her own. There was always a token effort, but that was usually followed by a well-placed yawn that soon had Zoe caving in to his offer. Nothing ever happened, other than innocent cuddling, but both were happy that they were allowed to get away with that much. Harry hoped that they would find a way for Zoe to stay with the hunt, but also have room for him in her life as she was the one and he knew it. Therefore, it would suck if he was stuck in the friend zone for the rest of his life and as a wizard of a large power, his life would be long.

Slowly the mass of black hair, and what it was connected to, stirred and yawned signaling that Zoe was up as well. Black eyes met green as both smiled in greetings. "Morning Harry," Zoe greeted.

"Good morning Zoe," Harry replied, squeezing her arm as well as the rest of her body, into a hug. "Are you ready to get up?"

"Give me a few more minutes," She said snuggling a bit deeper into the covers enjoying the warm that she was currently wrapped in. "So what's on today's agenda?"

Harry thought for a moment and then groaned as he realized what today entailed, "I have to go to the ministry today and at least start the process of changing the wizarding world."

Zoe snorted in amusement as Harry told his plans. "You have to change the wizarding world today? No small order there Harry. Of course you've done it twice already, so what's once more?"

Harry smiled a little at Zoe's words, "I've never thought of it like that, of course this is technically just an extension of the second time, so I'm already halfway here."

"True. So, do you know what you are going to say today? Even if you got rid of the supremacists, there will still be a lot of traditionalists on the ruling body."

"Yeah," Harry said as he reached over to one of the drawers on the nightstand, "A lot of the last few letters sent between myself and Dumbledore, or Albus as he wants to be called, discussed the various things that I needed to say. I'm going to try to set up the government like their mundane counterpart with a House of Lords and a House of Commons. I'm sure the House of Lords will have more power at first, but that's how England's houses started out anyways."

"Sounds like a plan Harry," Zoe said as she enjoyed the peace she had at the moment. Sighing, Zoe broke the peace first and began to move, "Come on, it appears that you have a lot on your plate so we need to get ready for the day." Grumbling, but ultimately agreeing with Zoe, Harry got up as well and claimed the bathroom first. Zoe may have been an immortal maiden that was born a few thousand years ago, but beneath it all she was still a girl and took a bit longer than Harry in getting ready for the day. It was amusing to be with the hunt as they stopped in civilization and two days in a hotel about once every three months. During those two days, they became the teenage girls that they so resembled.

When the two were ready to face the day, they left the guest room that Dumbledore had provided them for the night and made their way to the kitchens. Albus had told them the previous night that the Great Hall was just a bit too large for three people plus whatever teacher decided they wanted to drop in, so during the summer those that visited Hogwarts were directed to the house elves' place of work. When they arrived at the kitchens, they witnessed the elves running around, and Harry wondered if they ever took anything slow, they found Albus sitting at one of the tables calmly sipping his morning juice.

"Ah, there you are," Dumbledore said as he noticed the newcomers pull up a chair, "I trust you two had a good sleep."

"It was just fine Dum- er Albus," Zoe answered when Dumbledore sent a soft glare at her for using his last name.

"Well that's good," Albus smiled. "Okay Harry, we have about two hours before we need to be in the council chambers. Are you ready?"

"It should be fine Albus," Harry said taking a bite out of his eggs, "We've prepared quite a bit for this the past few months and I get to change the world with you once more."

Dumbledore smiled as Harry continued eating. To be that great of a young man spoke highly of just about everything in his life. Harry was forged by trials in fire and while some of the would be greats found that they snapped under the heavy hammer of the forge, this young wizard had grown all the stronger for it. His eyes then glanced at the young woman by Harry's side and Albus was reminded of the old saying of behind every great man stood a great woman. Their breakfast conversation moved to the mundane with tales of the past year filled the air and eased the soul of this old man.

After years of suffering from the ministry's pomposity, especially last year, Harry wasn't at all surprised to see the grandeur of the atrium and the solid gold statue that sat in the middle of it all. The workers of the ministry seemed to be skittish, but after Harry thought about it, it was understandable since many of their coworkers had snuffed it. He was fairly sure that no one had made the connections between those who lost their lives and those that had claimed the Imperius defense after the first war. The ministry was so paranoid that the guard that usually took the wands of those that entered simply waved them through. Who knew where the killer would strike again?

While Harry was mentally pointing out the various faults in almost everything he saw in the ministry, Zoe stuck close to him and thought much of the same thing. All the ministry reminded her was that life was much better in the Hunt and that Harry was one of the few males in the world that was any decent. She knew she was beautiful as many of the bards had spoken of her and her sister's beauty when she was still in the garden, but for the low level employees and security guards to send her those stares. They quickly looked away when they saw the hardened stare that Harry sent their ways and the possessive hand that had snuck around to claim her. Zoe wasn't one for romantic gestures or possessive feelings, but she had to admit it felt nice.

Dumbledore showed them to one of the various entrances to the bureaucratic chambers. "I shall leave you two here while I go and introduce you Harry to the council. You can launch into your speech as soon as someone questions why you are here. Ms. Nightshade, while normally you would not be allowed into the chambers without proper authorization, I wish to make an exception for you. However, there are a few diehard traditionalists here, so you shall be Harry's secretary if that is okay with you." Seeing nothing wrong with Dumbledore's plan, Zoe agreed easily. "Well then, good luck."

When Albus left the two demigods, a silence descended on their waiting area. Luckily, their relationship, even though they could not define what they had just yet, was one where silences were comfortable and did not have to feel with awkward small talk. Finally, they were given the signal to enter.

The chambers were just as magnificent as the rest of the ministry, meaning overly grand and tied up way too much money. Many of those inside the chambers were rather old, but surprisingly there were a few former classmates of his sitting by their guardians. From the look on their faces they were just as surprised to see Harry having the floor. It was nice to know that there were a few that he could look at and be a bit more comfortable with his speech.

"Why is Mr. Potter here?" A wizened old wizard asked.

"I am here to share news, take up my spot amongst this esteemed body, and call for change in our world," Harry spoke clearly.

"And what news do you have? And who is the girl besides you?" Another asked.

"The girl beside me is fulfilling the role of secretary for me today and thus is needed. As for the news, I am proud to announce that Lord Voldemort," Here a collective gasp went up and Harry resisted the urge to eye roll, but Zoe did not, "And his followers have been completely wiped out." This got the reaction that Dumbledore and Harry had expected as an explosion of shouts washed over the chamber.

Dumbledore let this continue for a few moments before banging his gavel and demanding attention. "Now that we are all settled, perhaps we could ask Lord Potter what he means and just how this came about."

With many nodding in agreement Albus motioned for Harry to continue his spill. "The summer after my fourth year, through a ritual between myself and the goblins, Voldemort was stripped of his many otherworldly powers and would have died if he had not branded his followers with his mark. Because the mark had to be taken willingly, their souls, and more importantly their magical cores," Not that Harry or Zoe believed the magical core was more important, "They were drained unknowingly of their magic to sustain their master. However, magic cannot be drained forever and they lost either their ability to perform magic or their life entirely."

"So that's it? He's gone for good? As well as his mad followers?" Lady Longbottom asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Yes Lady Longbottom, the darkness that has plagued this land is gone for now. This brings me to my next point that darkness will never truly go away. Voldemort rose because there was enough corruption in the ministry that he easily swayed those that had the money to his side. For too long we have not giving a voice to the muggleborns and half-bloods. It is time to change how our world works."

"We will not just give up our traditions to satisfice those that do not understand our ways!"

"I'm am not saying to," Harry replied calmly, "Keep this stable body intact and allow some of the minor noble houses a chance to join. Then create another body that you can be elected into regardless of blood status. They can propose new laws that perhaps this body would have never thought of, but that you all have to approve. And from now on hire because they can actually do the job, not based on their family. Why in the world is the head of the Muggle Artifact office not a muggleborn who knows how to work some of the cursed items? We need to make this world a better place and all it takes are a few small changes. If you are so concerned with those not from this world ignoring your traditions, I suggest someone from here go and teach the young children at Hogwarts. They do not respect your traditions because they do not understand them or know them. The only reason I know half of them is because of a crash course that I have received in the past few months."

"These are all very good ideas and should be looked into. All those in favor of researching Mr. Potter's suggestions?" Amelia Bones asked, calling for a vote. With a chorus of ayes, the meeting continued and Harry and Zoe desperately wanted to get away from it all.

An hour later, and the meeting was finally over. Neville had made his way over to his former roommate and both were catching up when Dumbledore came by. "Oh hey Professor Dumbledore," Neville said cheerfully as he caught sight of the colorful robes.

"Hello Neville," Dumbledore smiled at him, "I'm sorry to break this reunion up, but it would be best if we continued the rest of our activities today. Or at least start them."

Harry sighed at Dumbledore's truthful words, "Very well Albus," Turning to Neville, Harry spoke, "I'll be here at least until next council meeting, so we will catch up eventually."

"See you soon then Harry," Neville waved the group of three goodbye and made his way over to his grandma.

"So are you ready Harry? Zoe?" Albus asked cheerfully.

Sighing Harry shrugged at the aged Headmaster. "I guess we can't really put this off any longer can we?"

Zoe sensed the distress in her very good friend and squeezed his hand in support. That did the trick as Harry broke out of the depressing thoughts with a smile as he squeezed her hand back in thanks. Dumbledore smiled at the interaction before speaking, "Very well, Harry if you would grab my arm and Ms. Nightshade, er Zoe," He said with a grimace as she told him very clearly that if she was allowed to use his first name, he would use hers. He was reminded forcefully of his slightly younger years when a young Minerva said much of the same to him as well as a young Lily. "If you would tightly hold on to Harry, we can leave." Experiencing the usual uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed through a tube, the group of three landed in a rather dreary room. "Welcome to the ancestral Black home."

"Harry James Potter!"

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter to be honest, but I don't know how to fix it so I just apologize. Don't look for a chapter next weekend as I have three exams this week which is also why I put this chapter up. Next chapter we deal with Sirius and all of those people, but I don't know if there's going to be only one or two chapters dealing with it. Then we will get ready to head back to America. One of my better critics pointed out that I should save Sirius and then leave him alone as it doesn't truly add anything to the story since Sirius wouldn't be able to follow Harry most places. **

**Also, a lot of you wanted me to have a Harry/Artemis pairing, but I'm not changing this story. i have ideas though, and when I finish this story, I'll work on that. Until next time! **


	21. Sickness of an Unfortunate Man

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been?" The harpy like voice of Molly Weasley reverberated across the house. Harry could say with certainty that Molly's screeches were harpy like since he had spent time at Camp Half-Blood and it was not a pleasant sound. Unfortunately, her screeching brought another problem to the forefront as dozens of feet started towards the entrance. The first person that made it to the room was Remus Lupin who smiled at his cub and moved to wrap him in a firm hug completely ignoring the fuming Molly Weasley.

"It's good to see you again cub, you look really good. I mean really good, what happened?" Remus asked as others started to trickle into the room.

"This is apparently how I should have looked if I had led a healthy lifestyle and didn't have a leech from the dork lord latched on to me for fourteen years," Harry said smiling at his honorary uncle. "Remus, this is Zoe Nightshade she's my… friend," He said finally and Remus knew there was a story behind that, "Zoe, this is my uncle in all but blood, Remus Lupin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Nightshade," Remus said in his usual cultured tone. Zoe stiffened slightly as she shook his hand, but Harry's reassuring squeeze helped her relax. Of course, Harry's actions did not go unnoticed by those that could see them and instantly caused a reaction by all red heads in the vicinity.

While the twins and Bill smiled at the two raven haired teens, Molly, Ron, and Ginny had the telltale signs of a Wealey eruption. Ginny was the first to break, "Harry! Why are you touching that skank! You should leave her and be with me, where you belong!" She screeched trying to immolate her mother and she was getting close. She started her way towards the two, but couldn't take another step when the temperature seemed to plummet and Harry's killing curse eyes stared at her with such intensity that she was scared to breathe. She had wanted an intense look to come from Harry to her, but this was not what Ginny had planned.

"What did you call Zoe?" Harry asked calmly, but all could hear the poison lacing his words. Unfortunately, Ron, who was considered a great strategist by many, was not known for his common sense or tact.

"Duh," He said blandly and the rest of his family tried to stop him from drawing the ire of the wizard he was talking to, "He called the slut on your arm a skank. Come on mate, you can do better than that, like my sister." He reached out to lay a hand on Harry and pull him away, but Ron, nor any others, were expecting for Harry to grasp the offending hand and then have Ron on the floor.

It was then everybody truly got a truly good look at Harry and saw his changes. It wasn't only that Harry had grown taller and lost the glasses. No, instead of the scrawny boy that they had come to know they were faced with an athletic young man that obviously had been training in the last two years and it showed. He wasn't a body builder by any means, his body was more along the lines of an Olympic athlete meaning streamlined and simply solid. Although he was only sixteen, it didn't stop the younger women of the order from briefly imagining the young man a few years older.

"If you call Zoe any of those foul words in my hearing again, you will have a personal taste of what I have gone through these past two years. Understand, mate?" Harry bit out in a whisper, but everyone heard it. Zoe was by no means a girly girl and despised any of the females that relied heavily on their boyfriends, but at that moment, she could almost understand why everybody loved to feel that protected. The moment was easily brushed aside, but it was a nice feeling to have and Zoe wouldn't mind feeling it again.

"Shall we adjourn to the kitchen?" Dumbledore asked breaking the silence, "After all, it is getting quite crowded in here and we may have a few that are claustrophobic."

Those that had decided to betray Harry were fuming as they saw all of their plans unravelling, but they still held hope. After all, Dumbledore had agreed to their plans and he would be able to get everything back on track. As they made their way to the kitchen, Fleur had managed to slide next to Harry and Zoe.

"Hello Harry," She smiled while giving him a one armed hug, "I have heard from a few of my cousins in the hunt since you were last here. You have been quite busy have you not?"

Harry grinned unrepentantly at his blonde French friend. "I started my adventures in America as soon as I landed. Since then I have been quite busy, but it's been fun."

"Then I am happy, for you," Then Fleur leaned a little to face Zoe. "I have also received letters about the lieutenant of the hunt and her description looks remarkably like you. I didn't think that you would be allowed to come overseas, with a boy no less, and be away from the hunt for a few months."

"Harry here is a special case," Zoe snorted. "My Lady has all but blood adopted Harry and is quite partial to his well-being. Since the hunt has had quite a few new initiates in the past years, she has decided that it would be for the best if we had two lieutenants. Her trial run is for how ever long I am here watching Harry since he tends to get in a bit of trouble every time we walk outside."

Harry pouted a bit as Zoe teased him, but could not in good conscious refute her claims It wasn't his fault that he was a trouble magnet an Murphy had it out for him. Besides, teasing was an immature gesture and when he stuck out his tongue at the two giggling young women he felt a lot better and had the higher ground and then turned to the Weasley twins following him. "Talk to me after this meeting you two, unless you have given up your dream of owning a joke shop." He was met with empathetic nods.

The rather large group of the Order of the Phoenix and the few nonmembers who had been staying at Grimmauld place for the summer piled into the kitchen and took up various positions around the table. Dumbledore, of course, took up the head of the table with Severus to his left and McGonagall to his right. Usually Mad-eye or Shack would take up the spots next to McGonagall, but by some unspoken reason Harry and Zoe sat there and no one said a word against it. The rest of those present took up their seats or made sure the house was structurally sound.

"Ah, much better," Dumbledore said when everyone was situated, "Now, obviously Harry Potter has returned to us and he brings great news. Harry if you would?"

Harry decided to have a bit of fun and deliver the news bluntly, "Voldemort is dead." The group had almost missed Harry's statement because of the gasps that came from hearing his name, but somehow news like that had a way of being heard no matter what. There was a moment of silence before most of the order lost their heads. It took a few minutes for order to be reestablished.

"What do you mean Voldemort is dead? Is he coming back? He did that before you know," Tonks asked.

"Yes I know he did," Harry said and smirked a little at her sheepish expression, "I guess it is okay if I tell them most of it Professor?" With a nod from Albus, Harry sighed before launching into a brief overview of the start of his summer almost two years ago. "The summer after the whole Triwizard fiasco, I made my way to Gringotts on the advice of Professor Flitwick to have my scar checked out and a few health issues fixed."

"Why did you go to the goblins? You know you can't trust anything that they say. Oh you poor dear, that has to be why you ran off and got with this hussy," Molly cried.

"She's right you know," Hermione chimed in, "The goblins are very untrustworthy. I wouldn't be surprised if they had done something to you."

Harry and Zoe stared at the two and all those that agreed with them in disbelief. "Harry," Zoe whispered, "Does having magic make you lose all common sense? If so, tell me now so I know to slap you… repeatedly."

"I knew they were a bit dense, but this is beyond anything I would have guessed," He whispered back. "Anyways," Harry continued completely ignoring Molly and Hermione, "When they were casting their diagnostic spells, they noticed a dark leech that never should have been there. Apparently, Voldemort had split his soul and made certain devices to try to extend his life unnaturally. Unfortunately for him, the goblins have a ritual that only required one piece of soul and a few minutes for a ritual to take place and Voldemort's days were numbered. The only reason he lasted as long as he did after the ritual was because he had marked his followers and siphoned off magic to help keep him going, which is why almost all of the known death eaters are no longer with us."

"You lie," Ron shouted, "If you were telling the truth then Snape and his slimy snakes would be dead. Especially that filthy Malfoy."

Harry blinked before turning towards Snape, "I would have thought that Draco would have taken the dark mark instantly. How did he avoid it?"

"The dark lord was too busy these past two years to bother with witches and wizards that weren't even legal," Snape answered in his usual silky tone, "Draco did not want to join the dark lord's forces anyways. He is just a product of his environment."

"Fair enough. I'm glad he has a chance to grow then and didn't succumb." Many that knew Harry before he left were surprised at the young man in front of them. Before he would have blown up at the mere thought of Snape or Draco being called good, but now he sat calmly in front of them glad that Draco had been given a second chance.

"You are a disgrace to your family if you are nice and wish the best of luck to death eater scum," A dark haired man spat. It was the first time Sirius Black had spoken up and it was shocking to see how far he had fallen. Where he was pale and his face sunken during Harry's fourth year, he had improved from third year. However, it seemed that the last of the Blacks had regressed as it looked as if he was only skin and bones and his skin was so paled that it looked like it was simply paper thin. "You should have died that night in the place of your parents."

The only things keeping Harry from pouncing on Sirius and making him eat his words were Zoe's hand clutching his hard and knowing that he was unhinged. Even Severus looked taken aback by what Sirius had just said. Turning slowly so as to not let out his frustration, Harry spoke to Albus, "Am I needed at the moment? It would probably be for the best to take care of my so called godfather before anything else is blasted out in the open."

"Yes, of course my boy, the rest of the meeting was simply to cover your news. I'll ask everyone that wants to talk to you to wait here shall I?"

"That's fine Albus," Harry said which shocked many people that such a young person was allowed to call Dumbledore by his first name. "Sirius, shall we go somewhere else to talk?" He asked rising with Zoe and making his way out of the kitchen.

When the three dark haired individuals left the room, McGonagall had to ask the question that was on everyone's mind, "You let him call you Albus?"

"I asked him to," Albus chuckled, "Why sometimes I will go months without hearing my first name and I am not getting any younger. I may one day forget it."

-In the Library-

The atmosphere was tense as Sirius and Harry sat across from each other in the library, Zoe stood behind Harry with her hand calmly resting on his shoulder so his temper wouldn't get the best of him. Finally, Harry broke the silence, "What's this all about Sirius? I know you wouldn't have said what you said anything like that while I was in the tournament, so what happened?"

Sirius snorted, "I realized the truth. You should have died that night as you haven't acted like you were supposed to since you were one. Ronald came up with the perfect plan to leave the Potter fortune in capable hands and then take care of you. Then you upped and disappeared for two years and came home with your own girl. Now we'll have to change up the plans a little, but I won't stop until Lily and James are satisfied."

Harry and Zoe stared at the pale imitation of what was once a fatherly figure in Harry's life in disbelief. "You followed a plan made up of someone whose I.Q. probably doesn't reach 80? Who else was with you?"

Sirius began to grin and it was slightly disconcerting to see his already taunt skin grow tighter across his face and a hit of madness in his eyes. "Molly, Ginny, and Hermione were all in on it. It was pretty fun to be among like-minded people after so long."

"Sirius, what happened to you?" The laughter brought in those waiting outside in and they saw the sight of a horrified teenage couple staring at a deranged middle aged man on the floor. Nobody wanted to see such a sight.

A few hours later, Harry and Zoe had joined Bill, Fleur, Remus, and Tonks in the sitting room. The rest of the group had either gone home, were in another part of the house, or helping Sirius at the moment. "Well this wasn't how I wanted to introduce you two, but Harry," Remus began, "This is Dora Tonks. She's Sirius' cousin."

Smiling at Remus' emotion as he introduced the young woman, Harry extended his hand, "It's nice to officially meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

"You and me both. So where have you been these past two years?"

Harry smiled at his new acquaintance and the looks on the other three faces before he launched into his tale. They were all fairly impressed at Harry's tales even though he left out the mythological part of his stories. He trusted the four of them and Fleur already knew of the other world, but he wasn't sure what rules he was under and whether or not he could speak of such things. Harry was working under the assumption that everyone had to find out for themselves. Finally Dumbledore and Snape descended from the stairs.

"I'm afraid we have done all that we can do for today," Dumbledore said wearily. "Neither of us are registered mind healers so we will only be able to do so much. We need to get Sirius cleared of charges against him for him to be truly healed." The occupants of the room all grimaced slightly at the bad news. "I will retire back to Hogwarts for the evening. Harry, Zoe, care to join an old man?"

"Of course Albus," Zoe said standing up. "It was great to meet you all and I'm sure we will be back later on for Harry to share more stories."

"Of course," Remus spoke up for the group, "Do you mind if I borrow Harry just for a moment?" Albus and Zoe nodded their permission and Remus dropped back a little with his cub. "I'm proud of you cub and how you've grown. Also, I don't know how much this will really matter, but as the last sane member of the Marauders, I approve of Zoe."

"Thanks Remus," Harry smiled as he wrapped the longtime family friend in a firm hug. Smiling, Harry took a hold of Zoe's waiting hand and then Dumbledore's arm before they disappeared with a pop.

**A/N: I said it wouldn't be done in a week and I was honestly done with it last night. I'd like to think that the way I wrote it is better than just saving Sirius and it will explain why I don't want him in the story anymore. I'll make sure he gets help, but that's all I want to do. I'll deal more with the betrayers next chapter most likely. I still am on the fence about whether to make Harry a god or not, so we'll see. **

**Until next time!**


	22. Dealings with the Unwanted

It was three days later that the situation with Sirius was finally taken care of. Since Dumbledore was good friends with many of the countries' magical leaders, he was able to arrange to get Sirius out of the country and into a true mind healer. While he was gone, Dumbledore would be working on clearing Sirius' name in case he ever recovered from his dreadful ordeal. Now that the dreadful business of Sirius Black was taken care of, it seemed to Harry that the fates liked pushing him on as he was left in the house with only Zoe and those he had once called friends. The stares that they were sending his way was actually disturbing in some cases.

They finally decided to corner him when he and Zoe sat down for lunch at the kitchen table. Harry was not letting Zoe out of his sight around these witches and wizards without someone he trusted around her. It was too bad for them that Harry's trust was placed in rather powerful people. There was silence at the table as everyone ate, Harry had made his and Zoe's food as they did not trust Mrs. Weasley in not putting a few potions in their meal. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"What have you been doing Harry?" Her tone was curious, but did not fool Harry and Zoe. "I mean you've been gone for so long that we just need to catch up. Hogwarts hasn't been the same without you."

"I'm sure," Harry replied stiffly before going back to his meal. Zoe squeezed his hand in support and he squeezed back, which did not go unnoticed by the other four in the room.

Seeing that Hermione made no headway in reconnecting with Harry, the supposed best mate decided it was his time to shine. "So Harry, does the skank have a sister. I mean Hermione is great and all, but your girl is quite the beauty. Could you share?"

Ron didn't think anything about what he said was wrong and that was what was truly sad to Harry. Not only had he insulted Zoe once again and it was taking all of their willpower not to snap the scrawny little boy's neck, but he had also insulted his cohorts in the get Harry plan. But no, Ron didn't see anything wrong with what he had just said as he sat there grinning like a loon and Harry could practically feel the smugness rolling off of him, thinking that his plan was surely going to work now.

"Ron, I truly don't know you anymore, if I ever did, so let me make one thing clear. If you insult Zoe one more time, I will kill you." Harry said this with such certain authority that those in the room couldn't help but to shiver, it was from pleasure in Zoe's case.

"But Harry, mate, I'm your best mate! You shouldn't have left behind like you did these past two years," Ron said trying to guilt trip Harry.

Harry sighed as it appeared that he couldn't just avoid the situation anymore like he had hoped to. "Since it's obvious that you four won't let this go, now is the time to clear the air and list all your grievances with me, but let me make one thing clear. No matter what you say I will be going back to where I was before and this will be one of the few times I ever return to England and you'll probably never see me when I do return."

"Harry James Potter! I did not raise you to act like this!" Molly screeched.

"You didn't raise me at all," Harry replied keeping his calm and even tone even though her loud voice pained both demigods. "I spent maybe three weeks under your 'care'," The sarcasm was evident in his voice at this, "At the burrow. Three weeks of sixteen years of my life. I had a mother and her name was Lily Potter. I have found another mother in the form of Artemis. You have never and will never even think of taking the role of a mother in my life!"

"Watch it Potter," Ron snapped. "That's my mother you're talking about. I didn't put up with your shit for four years so you could leave us behind while you got more glory and gold."

"And books," Hermione chimed in.

"Ah, and now we hear the real reason you two were gracious enough to become my friends," Harry drawled in a way that would make even Snape proud. "Fame, money, and books. Tell me is that how you two and the little Weaslette measure friendship and potential love interest. I can see why your friendships are working out so well when neither of you are a drop in the ocean compared to me." Normally, Harry wouldn't talk like this to anyone, but they were really starting to piss Harry off and he wanted to put them in their place. He had the full backing of Zoe who was itching to grab the bow and arrows off the charm bracelet that Harry had made her and find out if magicals could be effected by Celestial Bronze. If that didn't work on them, she was sure that her Lady would allow Zoe the use of Imperial Gold or Stygian Iron.

"Truthfully Ron, you lost all the benefits of being Harry Potter's supposed best mate during the tournament. You know, the one that you betrayed me in and sided with the rest of the school and then only offered a pitiful excuse to try and get back in my good graces. You were never going to get a single knut from me after that little episode." Ron grew red in anger as Harry said the last sentence as it was the only sentence that had anything relating to money in it. "Hermione, you lost your chance in third year when you went behind my back and took away probably the greatest gift I had ever been given up to that point. You didn't ask my permission, your explanation was lacking, and you never did apologize." The bushy haired bookworm sat there with her mouth open in disbelief in the fact that Harry would keep her from any book. "And Ginny, who the hell are you?"

Zoe couldn't help but to snort in amusement at Harry's last question which got her an appreciative smile from him. Hermione saw this and decided that she needed to attack from another angle going straight for Zoe. "Who the hell is this girl Harry? What is she some kind of dark haired bimbo that can't even cast a simple lumos with her wand?"

"Well she isn't wrong about you not being able to cast a spell is she Zoe?" Harry asked with amusement reaching his eyes.

"It would be difficult to cast any spell seeing as I'm not a witch Harry. You know that."

"You broke the Statute Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "How could you?"

"Oh shove it up sideways Granger," Harry snapped back at her, losing his cool for a moment. "No one wants to hear the insufferable know-it-all, especially when she knows nothing! Zoe was aware of magic well before I arrived as was her group. Besides, Aust- the country I'm in wasn't formed before the Statute went into effect so it mostly doesn't apply and I can get away with a lot." Harry's purposeful stumble was caught by Hermione and Zoe had to hide the grin that threatened her face.

"But why the bloody hell did you leave us!" Ron asked, but it came out as a demand.

"Let me answer that with another question. Why did you abandon me after the tournament? After I saw someone die in front of me and the return of the darkest wizard since Herpo the Foul you left me to rot with the Dursleys. I know you were here for the summer, Professor Dumbledore told me all about how you four and Sirius wanted to cut me off from everyone and then start feeding me love potions so I could be raped by the littlest Wealey over here. So, why the bloody hell would I have taken you with me when I got rid of Voldemort and started a new life? You were no friends of mine."

The four betrayers sat silenced at the table and that silence extended across the room before a gentle clapping interrupted it all and six pairs of eyes were drawn to the corner of the room. "Very good Potter," Snape said in his usual silky drawl that no one could help but to listen to, "It seems that two years without people worshiping the ground you walked on seemed to have finally improve your mental capabilities. Everybody out, I wish to speak to Mr. Potter here alone." Zoe was about to speak before Snape spoke and cut her off, "Your companion may stay as well Mr. Potter."

Ron was about to retort that he would never listen to a slimy snake had to say, and really Ron was quite unimaginative as that seemed to be his only insult, but Hermione was too much of a rule follower to go against any professor's orders. Ginny and Molly were too scared to go against Snape and so left as quickly as the other two did.

Snape sat across from Harry and stared into those emerald eyes that reminded him so much of the ones that used to bring him such joy. Those emerald eyes that Harry had inherited that looked at him last with such loathing that Severus had wanted to curl up and die right then. Harry stared right back at the man that had caused him so much pain in his four years at Hogwarts and yet couldn't bring himself to feel anything for. Snape was a bastard, plain and simple, but there were many that were worse than Snape and many that were better. Spending the last two years fighting for his life, Harry couldn't summon the energy to truly care about the man in front of him. Dumbledore had shared a little of Snape's past in their correspondence by Fawkes and Harry knew that there was more to Snape's hatred than a school yard grudge match that had carried over a generation, but it truly didn't matter.

"That was quite a performance Potter," Snape said, breaking the silence, "And I am glad that I was able to witness such an act." Harry did not reply, but to give a small nod of his head in recognition. Snape reached into his robe and pulled out two small vials and placed them on the table in front of him. The vials contained a potion that was golden in color. "This is a potion known fondly to the masses as liquid luck. You defeated the Dark Lord, even if it wasn't the way many expected or wanted it to happen, and allowed me the chance to remove the stain on my soul that I had borne for the last decade and a half. I know that you did not kill Voldemort for me, but I must thank you and pay back my debt. These vials contain twenty four hours each of the effects and the potion is not an easy thing to make. Liquid luck does just as the name applies and grants the drinker of it unimaginable luck for the duration of the effects."

Harry and Zoe looked at the two vials with a little higher regard at the obvious potential such a potion had. "I do not care what you do with this, but I was in your debt and one Potter already died before I could pay him back. Your father and I were bitter enemies Mr. Potter, but I do not need to tell you that and your father did save my life at one point during our school careers. Your mother on the other hand was my greatest friend until my fifth year of school where I said something that I have regretted every day since and was then wooed by your father. You reminded me so much of how your father looked when you arrived that I could not help but to lash out at you for all the memories you had drug up. I will not apologize for my actions, but I am glad that you seem to be finally showing a bit of Lily in you after being drowned in James. I will not wish you a well and happy life Mr. Potter, but for Lily's sake I will hope you stay safe. If only so an angel won't cry before her son was supposed to join her."

Snape, having said his piece and not wanting to look at Harry any longer stood up and walked to the doorway. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, Harry whispered just loud enough for Snape to hear, "She forgives you." Snape never admitted that a tear rolled down his cheek for the first time in sixteen years.

Wordlessly, Harry grabbed the two vials in front of him and handed one to Zoe after casting half a dozen unbreakable charms on it. "Don't try to argue Zoe, you are much too important to me and I feel that we will soon need all the luck we can get."

Knowing that Harry would not be moved on this subject, Zoe bit down on her argument and placed the liquid luck in her pocket. "That was pretty smooth with the Granger girl and your supposedly accidental slip up," She said trying to cheer him up a bit.

Harry smiled a little. "I thought it was as well. I know that those four will never give up on their plans, but since the British ministry is a joke in the national community at the moment, they'll have to go manually explore a few countries which could take years. That was about all I could do to them other that write Hermione's parents, who will be getting my letter the day after we leave. Any debt or penalty that I forced them to abide under would affect all the other Weasleys, and I am on pretty good terms with the rest of them."

"I understand Harry," Zoe said placing her head on his shoulders and tracing small circles into his hand.

"I'm just ready for all of this to be over with so we can go back to the hunt. The rest of the lords and ladies are moving surprisingly fast, so hopefully we can go home soon."

"That would be nice," Zoe agreed.

**A/N: Snape was a jerk in the books plain and simple and I can never see him as the hero that Rowling and others say he is. Six years of mental abuse is not able to be wiped away by one or two good deeds. **

**So I dealt with the betrayers and sorry for those who were wanting more, but I don't see Harry caring truthfully after two years of fighting myths that were out to kill him. He told them to leave him alone and then sent them on a wild chase if they did not. Personally, Harry's question to Ginny deserves an amen since she was simply a filler character. **

**Next chapter we are back to the States and most likely the Battle of New York. I have figured out what I want to do as far as godhood and immortality. We only have a few chapters left before the end of the story and I can't wait. **

**Until Next Time!**


	23. Visit From a God

Harry and Zoe ended up in a pile as the portkey deposited the two back in America, but neither could bring themselves to care as they were finally away from the insanity that was wizarding Britain. Harry's former friends had been sullen for a few days after Harry laid into them, but they were nothing if not persistent and they chose to bug Harry for hours in a day. Luckily, Harry and Zoe were able to leave Grimmauld Place and explore the mundane side of Britain. Plus, England no longer had monsters so it was a very relaxing vacation for the few weeks they were there. They didn't slack in their training of course, it just wasn't in them, but at least they could unwind without having to deal with random monster hunts or the chores around the hunt.

The wizarding government had also implemented many of Harry's suggestions, or enough that things could finally begin to change, and Harry felt no remorse for leaving after only a month. He had gotten word from the wizarding hospital in South Africa that Sirius had a chance to make a full recovery, but it would be a long process. Harry thought the life was such a waste and he wondered what his life would have been like if Sirius would have never gone to Azkaban. Of course he quickly stopped that train of thought when he felt Zoe brush against him that day as he knew that he never would have met her or his mother.

"Wow! My lady, I didn't know that they were so close," The teasing voice of Thalia spoke breaking the peace that had settled over the two. Her voice also brought attention to the position that they were in and Harry and Zoe couldn't help but to grow red. Zoe had ended up on top of Harry and was currently straddling his waist. One of her hands was on his chest while the other was interlocked with one of his and her head was tucked over his left shoulder. Harry's free hand was on Zoe's back and was precariously close to her butt.

"Indeed Thalia, I shudder to think what they got up to without our supervision." Laughter was evident in Artemis' voice. Quickly, but not as quickly as they would have four months earlier, Zoe and Harry untangled and stood up and it might have been so they could get their blushes under control. "It is good to see you two again," Artemis said as she moved to hug the two with Thalia close behind her.

"You don't have to go back there right? It wasn't the same in camp without the two of you here," Thalia half whined.

"Ah, did you miss me that much?" Harry teased as he broke out of the hug.

"Who else were we supposed to tease every day? After all, you two are just too cute," Thalia teased right back and showing her hidden feminine side.

Harry pouted for a moment as his teasing was turned against him which brought forth laughter from the three ladies around him. "Come," Artemis said as she turned to walk, "Let's return to camp, the others are also excited to see you back."

As the sun set and the hunters gathered around the fire pit after a day celebrating Harry and Zoe's return, Artemis spoke to them all. "There is an ancient being stirring in the West and although it is not Olympus' greatest threat, Typhon is something we cannot ignore." There were gasps from the hunters with the mention of Typhon and they knew that this was quite serious. "When, and it is when and not if, when Typhon breaks free of his prison, all the gods will be called to try and subdue the beast. That means that I will not be with the hunt as all my attention will be on trying to slow it down. Thalia and Zoe are to lead you all while I am gone and the hunt is to stay on the East coast. The war is reaching its peak soon and we will be in for the fight of our lives soon. So, until Typhon breaks free of his prison, I we will be training and hunting the larger groups of monsters. After I leave, you will all continue to hunt and be within an easy distance of the camp to help them if they need that much help. I don't want to scare you girls," Harry coughed bringing a few smiles and breaking the melancholy mood that had settled over the hunters. "And Harry, but we are moving into the endgame. This time next year, we will be free of this war because I have no doubt we will be victorious."

The hunters soon broke apart for their respective tents to try and get a bit of sleep before tomorrow and what promised to be a very tiring day of training. After hugging Artemis once more, Harry and Zoe made their way to Harry's tent and settled in for the night.

When Harry opened his eyes, he knew instantly that his consciousness was no longer in his tent within the hunter's camp. He found himself in a white room that had a vague resemblance to King's Cross station. In the center of the room were two chairs, one of which was already occupied by a man. The man was no man though as he had a pair of black wings attached to his back as well as golden eyes. He wore a cloak that reminded Harry of his own invisibility cloak and the skin color he chose was as black as the abyss. His presence dropped the area's immediate temperature by a good ten degrees and Harry was able to see his breath.

"Greetings Harry Potter, I have heard many things about you from the other gods," The man smiled showing white teeth that greatly contrasted with his skin color. "I am Lord Thanatos and you have three objects of mine."

"I do?" Harry asked growing worried. Who exactly would want to meet the god of death and have said god say that you had a few items of death?

"You do young demigod, but you can relax and take a seat I gave up those items to wizards long ago, but I never expected a wizard to gather the items without knowing what they were and knowing of our mythological world. You are an interesting young man."

"Um thank you," Harry said in confusion while taking the offered seat. He was not about to refuse death personified.

"So," Thanatos rubbed his hands together, "I'm sure your main question is, what items do I have that were death's and how can I give them back before I enter his domain, am I correct?" At Harry's nod, Thanatos smiled which slightly freaked Harry out. "Not to worry, you are not entering my domain anytime soon. Honestly, you probably will never enter my domain unless I invite you. You see, you possess what the wizards have taken to calling the Deathly Hallows. Pick up a copy of the Tales of Beetle the Bard if you want to know the legend they have about the items, but I'll give you a quick rundown.

"There are three items that make up the Hallows: the wand of destiny, the resurrection stone, and the cloak of invisibility that came from my very own cloak. You've had that same cloak that I gave hundreds of years ago since your first year of Hogwarts."

The cloak appeared on the table between them and Harry recognized it as his instantly, after all the adventures he had used it on it was quite familiar. "I admit that is my cloak, but I don't know anything about the resurrection stone or this so called wand of destiny, unless my phoenix wand is the wand you spoke about."

"Now why would you think your phoenix wand is the deathstick? After all, isn't it the brother wand to what was once Voldemort? Thank you for sending him onwards by the way, I hate those who think they can escape me. No, the previous owner of the legendary wand was one Albus Dumbledore who disguised his wand as yours and handed it to you. You were a bit overwhelmed after your meeting with the goblins so you did not feel the rush that comes with possessing one of the hollows." Thanatos summoned Harry's wand into whatever realm that the two were in at the moment and then dispelled the illusion on the wand. The wood grew a bit longer and was also a tad darker signifying the difference and Harry was slightly confused.

"But why would Dumbledore give up his wand if this is supposed to grant almost invincibility during a battle?"

"Who knows what goes on in the mind of Albus Dumbledore? Perhaps he simply had a feeling that you would be in quite a battle soon and wanted to give you just a bit more firepower. Or perhaps, Albus simply lost his marbles, who is to say?"

"Okay," Harry ventured tentatively, "But what about the resurrection stone. The last thing I want is to deal with those from beyond."

Thanatos smiled at Harry's words. "This is good and you never have to use the stone if you don't want to, but you have it. An old wizarding family found the stone and didn't know what it was, so they placed it in their family rings. You found out within the last month that you took over as head of that house which was also Riddle's family."

"Which family, I learned that I was head of over twenty so I didn't catch which one was Tom's."

"The Gaunt family," Thanatos said while waving his hand once again and bringing the Gaunt family ring to the forefront. "That symbol is actually the coat of arms for the Peverells which was the last name for the three brothers that were the original owners of the hallows."

"Okay, well now what? I mean what does the legend say that I will be able to do now that I have the three objects?" Harry asked, his curiosity making its way up now that he wasn't terrified of the god before him or what would happen if Zoe and Artemis found out that he had died during the night.

"If you were to go by the legend from the wizards, you would be classified as the master of death, which is a laughable notion in itself. Let me make one thing clear, if you try to order me around like you would those little House Elves I will take your soul and make it my new plaything, are we clear?" Thanatos asked as the temperature around them dropped another few degrees. With Harry's slightly terrified nod, the temperature returned to its normal state around Thanatos. "Well, you don't get any special powers other than a decent boost in your magical prowess. If you get the chance to become a god, you won't be bound by the Ancient Laws since you are now the extension of me. Now don't worry," He said at Harry's panicked look, "What I mean is, you will be in charge of taken out those that think they are immortal or training those that have a prophecy to take care of one who is immortal. Once you hit seventeen, you'll gain the partial immortality that your hunter friends enjoy. Again that is if you don't get the chance at godhood."

What Harry didn't know, was that he had made quite the impression on many of the gods and goddesses on Olympus and if he proved himself by some means, he wouldn't run into any real opposition to the idea. "So, any other questions before you wake up?"

"Not really, I have a feeling that there's a few things that will be left out simply because you want to mess with my head or you don't find it important like I would, so I'll just wake up now."

Thanatos smiled at the demigod in front of him, "You are an interesting kid, I honestly expected to see you as soon as you entered the hunters' camp, but instead you get adopted by Artemis and are in a semi-relationship with the oldest hunter. You seem to take all situations and make them turn out for the best and I like that about you. I look forward to our partnership." With another wave, Harry was thrust out of limbo and woke up to see the sun just breaking the plane.

Harry saw that Zoe was looking at him and he smiled. "You will not believe what just happened to me." Zoe only raised an eyebrow in anticipation, interesting just seemed to follow Harry around.

**A/N: So, short chapter? Yes. Was it necessary? Most definitely as going straight into the battle of Olympus wouldn't have flowed. We are nearing the end of the story my readers, another 3-5 chapters. No, I don't know if I will make a sequel, but I'm not done with this story yet, so I'm not even thinking on that. **

**I will warn you now that it will be two weeks for my next update as it is finals week (I'm on the quarter system) and I need my copy of ****_Battle of Olympus _****for a few scenes that I want to mess with. Until next time!**


	24. Battle of New York Pt1

Zoe stood with Harry and Thalia in front of the hunters, all were silent. Artemis had left them a few weeks ago and the gods were barely holding on as they attempted to slow down Typhon. Harry wondered idly just how much the mist could hide as the gigantic monster was simply passed off as a storm system, granted a deadly storm system, but it was still interesting and Harry would probably study it after all was said and done.

Now however, what seemed to be the final battle against Kronos was upon them. They had just received an Iris message from one of the campers telling the hunters that New York had just gone dark and they were currently moving into the city to prepare defenses. The hunters would be joining them shortly after Thalia and Zoe gave a few words.

"You all know what we are facing and although we have greatly brought down the numbers of Kronos' army, there are still many monster that we will face in the coming hours. Our lady is currently with the other council members fighting Typhon as you already know, so it is our duty to work with those from Camp Half-Blood in protecting her seat of power along with the other members," Zoe started being the eldest of lieutenants. "Kronos's army marches on Olympus and we shall be there to stop them."

"We have our bows and knives-," Thalia took over before she was interrupted.

"And magic!"

"Yes thank you Harry, we have magic as well," Thalia continued, sounding a little petulant which drew a scattering of laughs and a bit of tension left some of the hunt. They had planned their speeches just before Artemis left and Harry's interruption was planned to ease the hunters for the battle ahead and none of the hunters thought it strange for Harry to have a place in front of them. As Artemis' adopted son and Zoe's unofficial boyfriend many of the hunters had taken to look at Harry as one of their own and a brother to many as many of the girls, like Bianca, had brothers before they joined the hunt.

"We were trained for this and our lady trusts us to handle these monsters and have cookies waiting for her after she is done. Let's not disappoint her shall we?" The hunters all smiled at Thalia's words and prepared for their trip to New York City. There was a battle to be had, but they were ready with a nod from all of them signifying that they all held a piece of the portkey Harry activated the unfavored form of magical travel and deposited the hunt just outside the boundaries of New York but within the monster encampments.

The defense of Olympus was in disarray as the hunters arrived to help out with dozens of demigods running around trying to gather their weapons and go to wherever it was that they need to go. The hunters were not impressed, especially when not a soul tried to stop them as they headed towards what appeared to be the command center.

"Hold it Percy," They heard a demigod say, a son of Hephaestus if Harry remembered right, not that that mattered too much at the moment. "You forgot Lincoln Tunnel."

"How about you leave that to us?" Thalia shouted out making their presence known. The faces of the demigods lit up at the sight of all the hunters that stood near them and why wouldn't they, the hunters were a force to be reckoned with when dealing with monsters. Thalia exchanged warm greetings with those that she had grown close to before the hunt and Percy and Harry gave cordial nods to each other. They weren't friends, but right now was a bit bigger than their disagreements. After they Thalia and Percy exchanged a bit of smack talk, it was time for the hunters to take their positions. If they were quick enough they could lay a few traps down as well.

Even though they found themselves in a battle that would pretty much determine the fate of the world, Harry was actually enjoying himself, which slightly freaked him out. Perhaps it was the godly blood that he possessed or perhaps he enjoyed himself more than he thought at the end of the year at Hogwarts, but his heart sung as another one of his arrows sent another monster down to the pits of Tartarus. His sisters in the hunt were doing well with containing their entrance to New York and there were many times that he saw magic save a hunter's life and he was so happy that he had taught them those spells. He was also happy to have learned warding as he had had just enough time to set up a bottleneck that prevented all of the monsters from charging at them at once. It wouldn't hold forever, but it did give them enough time to really hurt their numbers.

Just as the hunters were ready to push back the tide once again, a presence was felt that caused the monsters to bow and the hunters to tense up. A figure strode out of the tunnels and casually broke Harry's wards that had held so many monsters back before him. The new Titan, for his power could be nothing but, had dark brown hair the color of bark on a tree and a rather impressive beard the same color. He carried a spear in one hand and a hawk rested on the point of the spear.

"Greetings hunters, I am Lelantos," Zoe and a few of the oldest hunters gasped in shock. "Ah, I see some of you remember me, but quite a few of you seem to not even recognize my name. Allow me to clear the confusion. I am Lelantos, Titan of air, the unseen, and the hunter's skill in stalking prey." The way that he stressed the word prey caused many of the monsters to shiver in fear and those of the hunt felt ill at ease.

"You do your mistress proud and I must say I am impressed with how the hunt has evolved all these years, so I offer you a choice. My daughter, Aura, has always been jealous of Artemis who was able to have hunting companions while she was banished just for me being her father. She is also daddy's princess and has expressed her desire in her own companions and I shall not deny my daughter much of anything. So your choice is surrender to me now and pledge your allegiance to Aura while renouncing Artemis or be destroyed. And Harry Potter, my daughter has a keen eye on you."

Zoe stepped closer to Harry a little possessively at Lelantos' last sentence and all the hunters' eyes grew hard at the thought of betraying their mistress and surrogate mother. Seeing the determination of his sisters and receiving various nods from them, Harry stepped forward to attract the attention of the titan. "Ah, you must be Harry Potter. I assume you will be the first to pledge your allegiance to me and my daughter?"

"Actually, I was going to tell you exactly what you could do with your offer. Personally I would think you could take the offer, polish it up real nice, and then shove it up sideways because none of us are interested." Harry's comment brought grins to the faces of many of the hunters and brought out an exasperated sigh from Lelantos.

"The heroes always talk big when they are faced with impossible odds. Very well, as I have not fought in millenniums I shall grant you the honor of dying by my hand." He waved his arm and a barely visible barriers sprung up, "I shall give you every chance to land a hit on me and none shall interfere with our battle. After all, I enjoy the kill as much as I enjoy the hunt."

For a twelve foot being, Lelantos moved deceptively fast and Harry was just able to dodge being impaled by his spear. Many of the hunters began firing arrows to help their brother while Thalia, Zoe, and Phoebe joined in helping him in melee. While their hack and slash planned had worked against Atlas, Lelantos did not give them a chance as he was able to dodge and deflect almost all of their blows and the arrows that were flying at him. A few hits were made on him, but their blows must have been shallow, for none of the usual golden ichor flowed from the wounds.

Lelantos laughed as there was a brief pause in the fight as the four stopped to catch their breath and the rest of the hunters paused to conserve their limited amount of arrows. "Oh this is fun, to be in the thrill of the fight once again. It gets boring to hunt the same monsters down in Tartarus as I know all of the best hiding places, but sadly I think it's time to end this."

Once more he leapt into the fray and Harry met his spear with his swords. Harry was not arrogant or stupid enough to think he could simply block the strike, but instead deflected it just enough for the spear to be thrust in the concrete and have Lelantos pull it out. Normally this would be the perfect time to strike at the occupied Titan, but the blow caused Harry's arms to deaden and it was all he could do to block the next blow and recover in time. While Harry blocked one blow, his eyes caught the sight of an arrow flying towards the Titan, but going wide of its mark and instead heading towards the overly large hawk that had stayed in the vicinity. Lelantos reached up his hand without a thought, but he was not as quick as he thought apparently as the arrow was able to just scratch the bird, but that wasn't the end of it. As the bird was scratched, all of the wounds that Lelantos had received let out a trace amount of ichor and Harry could see a thin trail coming from his nose. Harry's eyes widened, but his momentary distraction did cost him as the butt of the spear came crashing at his side and sent the young man flying.

Harry quickly discovered that he did not enjoy all forms of flying and had a particular distaste for crashing that was compounded by the fact that he heard a few ribs crack and he knew that he would be covered in a bruise in a few hours. "Are you alright Harry?" The concerned face of Fay asked.

"Target the bird," Harry told her as he gritted his teeth and stood up. "When whoever it was shot the arrow and grazed that hawk, Lelantos started bleeding. Target the bird so we can bring both it and the Titan down." Taking a deep breath and wincing slightly, Harry charged back into the fray. Now that one of the hunt knew what to aim for, she would be sure to tell the rest of them what to attack and they were one step closer to banishing the Titan back to Tartarus.

Harry wound up next to Zoe and Thalia as they each tried to catch their breath while Phoebe took her turn at trying to harm the Titan of air. "Any plans yet Harry?" Thalia panted.

"The bird, hawk thing. I don't know if you two have noticed it, but there is a bit of dried ichor around the various cuts he has and that was caused by an arrow grazing his companion. Perhaps if we distract him enough we can give the rest of them a chance to kill that flying pigeon and have a chance at winning this fight." With their enhanced senses from joining the hunt, Zoe and Thalia easily verified the truth of Harry's words now that they knew to look. With the thought of having this battle ending soon, a second wind came to the girls and the three of them soon joined Phoebe in the fight.

Before, when all four attacked him together and didn't draw the blood of the immortals they had been disheartened and had gone to attacking him in turns until they solved the mystery. Now, even though Phoebe did not know why they were trying again, they attacked with the same viciousness that they had begun the day with. Harry and Thalia were the two that took up most of Lelantos' attention as they had weapons that could defend against a rather large spear. Plus, in Harry's case at least, the other two were faster and a bit more athletic meaning they could reach more places as they attacked. What the Titan didn't see was the few missiles that were directed solely to his bird as his attention was mainly focused on the four demigods in front of him and the other hunters weren't without their own thoughts and still attacked the Titan.

Unnoticed to Lelantos his would started flowing freely and he was getting slower and slower in his movements. That was not to say his attacks were any less painful, but now when Zoe and Phoebe managed to cut him, the wound would poor his life force rather than appear as just a scratch. He finally noticed that he was bleeding when he overextended his hands on one blow and both Thalia and Harry were able to land a blow on them. Lelantos looked confused as he watched his ichor seep out of the wounds, but the cry of his familiar brought him out of his trance. He turned to see his hawk riddled with arrows and a very angry Hedwig with blood on her talons flying above him. When the hawk hit the ground it exploded in a small shower of ichor.

"No! I will have my revenge you huntresses! I will have my-," Lelantos was cut off as he disintegrated into a cloud of dust.

The hunters had wide smiles on their faces as the Titan was vanquished and were about to start celebrating before the snarls and hisses of the monsters that had been contained by the barrier reached their ears. The hunters were tired and facing a force like what was in front of them was suicide, yet none of them ran and abandoned their calling. Each one of them grabbed their weapon and prepared to fight for their lives. Just as the monsters prepared to charge, a war horn that made the hunters' hair stand on end was sounded and grudgingly the monster force turned around.

As they watched the monsters disappear into the tunnel and away from them, many, read all, of the hunters collapsed in relief and a few had tears streaming down their face. Zoe was the first to recover and looked over everyone. "Come on, let us return to Olympus. This point has been lost and we need to regroup."

**A/N: So I know they were supposed to battle a horde of monsters and a tank, but I wanted them to take on a Titan. Yes, Lelantos is a Titan that commanded those domains, but beyond that I know nothing of him. I went back and read some of my story and I can see where I missed opportunities for certain thing, but oh well. After I'm done with the story I'll probably go back and edit. **

**We're nearing the end, and I just want to thank all the readers for staying patient and not giving up. Until next time!**


	25. Battle of New York Pt2

Harry and Zoe leaned against each other as they sat on rather comfy couch taking a brief rest as they watched the other demigods go to and fro, healing their comrades and preparing for what was to come. It was a few hours from dawn and for now they were safe.

"You know, after all of this is over," Harry whispered to Zoe, "I think I deserve a vacation. Four years of defying death at school and then running around with the hunt these past three years, I think I deserve one."

Zoe hummed in agreement as Harry's hands gently stroked her hair attracting a few curious stares from those from Camp Half-Blood as they were not aware that Harry was so close to one of the hunters. That and they looked even closer than what was allowed for a hunter and male. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to travel, probably to the orient or at least the Polynesian Islands, somewhere I can relax and have fun. Hopefully, where no monsters love to reside."

"That does sound fairly nice."

"Of course, you'll be welcome to come with me, not that Mum would let me go alone and you know she would send you to supposedly keep me out of trouble. Then I'll need to see if Thanatos can give you at least the partial immortality that I have."

"Wait, why would I need to have the immortality from another deity? I already have it partially from my lady."

"Fair enough, but that immortality has stipulations and I really want to be able to kiss you." Harry said this so casually, that if one were just going by the tone of his voice, they would assume that Harry had just said it was going to be sunny tomorrow.

"That would be nice," Zoe agreed in the same tone of voice, but snuggled deeper into the side of Harry showing her appreciation for the idea. "I don't know if I would be able to leave the hunt, but it would be nice to do some of the things that regular couples in this age do."

"Who said anything about you leaving the hunt?" Harry asked and Zoe looked up in confusion. "After all, Artemis has all but confirmed the adoption and loves having me around. I highly doubt that she would say no to my girlfriend if it meant that I wouldn't be around camp as much."

Zoe's eyes lit up at Harry's words and burrowed into his side even more. "Now I really want to kiss you," She stated matter of factly. "You are making it very hard to stay true to even the loosest definitions of my vows." They both chuckled a little and just enjoyed the feelings that they were currently enjoying.

"So did you get the story of why there are no Ares kids here helping out with the defense? You would assume, if nothing else, that they would be here to protect their father's throne," Harry questioned after enjoying a few minutes of utter silence and contentment.

"Phoebe asked one of the Apollo campers, since she's a daughter of Ares as well. It seems they are tired of being overlooked and only appreciated when battles roll around. Plus, they are seen as the camp bullies, so unless they get a promise to be treated better Clarisse has decided that she would keep her cabin at camp."

"Stupidity has no bounds," Harry sighed. "They want things to change, but if this defense fails all they will do is die. If this defense succeeds and they don't show up, their treatment will only get worse as they won't be considered bullies anymore, but the cowards of camp. Plus, even though it isn't rational, every one of these deaths will be laid at their feet." He shook his head ruefully as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Don't try to make sense of it all Harry," Zoe chided, "It's not your place to figure out what people are thinking. Besides, you're more of a man of action, not thinking," She descended into a teasing tone with a small smile on her face.

"Oh you wound me," Harry swooned dramatically getting a giggle from Zoe. Before they could descend into any more seriousness, Percy came out wide eyed and frantic calling for all the counsellors and even though Thalia was the designated spokesperson of the hunt, they were not above going to the meeting and figuring out what was going on. Harry and Zoe may not have agreed with Percy on a lot of things, but he was usually was a calm one on the battlefield or anything pertaining to it. Harry idly wondered if Annabeth was pregnant and that was why Percy was panicking at the moment.

"I just had a demigod dream and it isn't good," Percy intoned and Lee Fletcher couldn't help himself.

"When are they ever good? For once I would love to have a dream where I wasn't about to die and instead had directions to an island full of beautiful women that want to love me." This got an amused snort from everybody and Zoe couldn't really get mad at that as demigod dreams tended to be very bad. Not that she passed up the chance to glare at the Apollo counsellor.

"Kronos is sending a draken soon and he said that we couldn't beat this monster. Apparently our spy is rather good as he knows we're missing a child of Ares from our forces and this draken is destined to fall to a child of Ares." It appeared that Percy forgot about the hunters, but now was not the time to remind him.

"Okay, we really need to find out who this spy of ours is because they are really starting to piss me off," The counsellor of Hermes' cabin stated.

"Now is not the time for that," Annabeth said, "In case you have forgotten there's currently a Drakken flying towards us and we don't have a plan to stop it. Where are we going to find a child of Ares?"

"We'll just have to hope that Selena comes through and that our defenses will hold. Come on, we need to take up our positions. The monster will be on us at any moment."

As the campers scrambled to prepare their defenses, Harry looked around and if it wasn't such a desperate situation. "Now, this is why we should be the ones pitching the hissy fit and not the Ares cabin," He told Zoe and Thalia.

"What do you mean Harry?" Thalia asked while Zoe knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Seriously Thalia look at every running around and preparing for this fight and not expecting to win because there's a prophecy that only a child of Ares can defeat this monster."

"Yes, and we don't have a child of Ares here. They are all at camp and Selena's trying to convince them to come and help us defend Olympus."

"Thalia think about what you just said and then about your sisters," Zoe counter argued. "Phoebe is one of Ares' daughters and I'm fairly sure we have another five sisters that share the same godly parent."

"But," Thalia started and then she paused as Zoe's words sunk in. "Oh yeah, that makes sense and now I feel stupid."

"It's understandable, especially when you get caught up in the campers' panic, but you must remember that we may be hunters first, but we all have our parents."

"Then why didn't you or Harry stop them? They are out there panicking because a monster that is supposedly unbeatable is winging its way towards us?" Thalia half asked, half shouted at the two.

"I simply let Harry lead as he was the one that pointed this out to me," Zoe answered slightly sheepishly. "I fell into the same trap as you did unfortunately. It seems we both kind of panicked."

"Well then why didn't you say anything?" Thalia stared at Harry expectantly.

Harry shrugged and had a bit of rueful smile. "Although I don't like the panic they are in right now, they do need to learn to not take everything so literal. I mean look at me, I was subject to a prophecy the same as Percy and it ruined my life because of a literal interpretation and what one man thought it meant. Supposedly I was supposed to fight a glorious battle to finally end the dark lord's existence after what basically amounted to a scavenger hunt and absolutely no training. Instead, I skipped all of those deaths and that time wasted just by asking a few simple questions with the right people. Now, I'm standing here with you all in a world that I was probably never meant to meet with sisters that would have had a much different reaction to all males. Prophecies are real, there is no question to that after all we have been through, but the translations aren't literal. We'll be there able to save their sorry butts, so it doesn't matter too much."

"I don't think this is right and I don't think you make sense at the moment," Thalia stated, "But, you haven't steered us wrong before, so I'll trust you this time. Hopefully, this won't happen again, but if it does, you need to promise me that you will tell whoever we're fighting with."

"That's fine, now come on," Harry agreed while pushing himself off the wall. "We need to prepare for this baddie and tell the rest of the hunters of our thinking."

The hunters were very happy with their leaders' interpretation of the prophecy for this monster, after all telling the hunt that they couldn't defeat this monster had put a few arrows in the campers that were brave enough to tell them that. They hadn't ended up in anywhere life threatening, but having an arrow even lightly graze you hurt like hades. There were actually six girls that were the daughters of Ares that were looking forward to bringing down a Drakken.

It was only a few minutes after word had spread and everybody had taken their positions when a terrifying roar reverberated across the streets of New York City. Harry had to admit that if he would have had to face that creature in the first task of that blasted tournament, he probably wouldn't be here at the moment. This Drakken dwarfed the Horntail and although it made the Horntail look like him when he was a firstie next to Hagrid, it moved with a grace that was rarely seen in the air. If it was another time and Harry knew that the beast wouldn't kill him, he would have loved to fly with something that looked that amazing in the air.

"Harry," Zoe hissed, "You're drooling about flying with that monster aren't you?" She knew of his love for flying although he hadn't flown much since he arrived in America. However, he had flown almost every day when they were in England and had taken her up with him a few times. She hadn't seen such a pure expression on someone's face in quite a while.

"Yes," Harry grinned, not repentant in the slightest and freaking out those around him.

"Whatever," Zoe huffed before shaking her head fondly at the raven haired boy. "Archers prepare to draw, you know the plan."

Many of the campers stopped and stared for a moment as the hunters smoothly launched wave after wave of arrows and many finding the few vulnerable spots of the monster. The Apollo cabin had their share of skilled archers of course, but they only practiced an hour or so a day and then had other duties to attend to. The hunters however were always practicing with the bow or using it against the monsters that they hunted. The arrows flew in concert and if the campers would have paid attention, they would have noticed that while all arrows were flying on a path to hurt the Drakken, only six were going for vital areas and hitting as all others turned by some other force.

"What is that idiot doing?" Harry shouted as Percy stepped forward to face the monster with nothing but his sword. "I don't know whether to applaud his bravery, or kill him so he can't procreate and pass on his stupidity."

Thalia wanted to defend her friend, but she couldn't completely disagree with Harry's words so she settled with a noncommittal grunt. While the campers stopped their onslaught on the monster, the hunters did not. Just as the beast roared at the tiny human in front of it, Phoebe let loose an arrow that soared through the open maw of the monster in an overly used cliché, not that anyone would complain as it soon crashed to the ground dead to the surprise of the campers. Before anyone could question just how the beast had been defeated, a war cry that could only come from that of humans carried to the defenders and a small group on Pegasus's approached.

"Are we late?" The newly arrived Clarisse asked as she and the rest of the Ares cabin landed with Selena leading the charge and sending her spear through the head of the Drakken and starting the disintegration. Now, everybody was really confused, especially when Zoe caught the glint of silver around Selena's neck and exposed the scythe. Harry knew the following conversation would be a doozy.

**A/N: So I realized as I posted this on the site, that I had completely skipped the centaur arrival, so pretend I did that. I'm glad that this story is coming to a close as this quarter is probably going to eat me alive, but I never want to tell my readers to wait two and a half months for the end. The end of this chapter kind of sucked, but at the same time I wanted everything to happen like this. Thanks for reading!**


	26. This is the End

With the brief pause in the battle that followed the explosion of golden dust from Olympus, Harry sat down heavily. He saw a few of the monsters escape from the army of the undead and he knew that the hunt would be tasked with their eradication, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care. He was tired with his core being stretched to heights that he didn't know he could reach today. He watched as the demigods and hunters alike cheered from his vantage point on the sixth floor of the building. Harry had been tasked with watching Silena through the final battle and since he could shoot past his army, he was able to lay vast destruction. Granted, there was now going to be quite a few months of shovel babying, but that was beside the point and Harry was happy to discover that almost no monsters that he would be dealing with was magically resistant.

"It's done," Silena breathed from the nearby couch where she could see the battle just as easily as Harry could. "I can't believe this stupid war is finally over."

"You know you're going to be punished, right?" Harry asked, making sure the girl wasn't deluding herself. She may have shown up at the right time to save the day, but she was also a spy for the enemy and there was no way she could cover up her betrayal. He didn't want her punished to badly, but giving out free second chances was what led magical Britain in need of a thorough cleaning.

"Don't worry Harry," She answered, it looked like she was going to wave off the question, but her hands were bound at the moment. Harry trusted her and her change of heart for the most part, but he wasn't naïve and she was going to be bound if Harry was watching her. "I'm not like Percy and his group. I know I'll have to make up for my betrayal of the gods, but as long as I'm not giving some impossible task that can't be completed for a hundred years, I'll be good."

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up, "You know as much as I would like to say that this is completely over, I don't think it is. It's just a feeling I have, but I think there's something coming that would make us wish for something as simple as fighting Kronos."

Silena had to snort at that, "Harry, we all love you even though you aren't a first generation demigod, but you keep up that pessimistic attitude and we will be likely to forget that. " A moment's pause as they listened to the cheers of the defenders and the wild parties the centaurs were planning on throwing. "I truly hope you're wrong about whatever is coming Harry, but I won't deny I feel dark clouds on the horizon. One can only hope that we've done our part and whatever is coming will be kind enough to stay away until the next generation."

"But we're demigods," Harry pointed out, "And our luck is historically unjust."

"But we're demigods," Silena echoed closing her eyes. She shook off the dark thoughts that threatened to consume her, "Now isn't the time to worry about it no matter what's going to happen. We just won and although I won't really be welcome at the party, I really want to!"

The two laughed lightly and that was how Artemis found her son, laughing with the traitor. "Well hello you two," She said gaining their attention. While Silena stopped laughing in an instant, Harry's smile grew wider as he calmly walked towards her and swept her in a bone crushing hug. It was a good thing that Artemis was immortal.

"I'm glad you're okay mum," He whispered. Harry wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the last few weeks had been nerve wracking for him and he had refused to look at the so called storm system that was moving through the country. Briefly, before the armies of Atlantis had managed to drag him down, Harry had felt the power of Typhon and he shuddered at how insignificant he felt. Harry knew that if he had faced the titan when they had recovered he would have felt like an ant against a boot, but it was in the back of his mind hidden under layers. He was forced to feel the power of Typhon and he couldn't believe it. It was no wonder that it took the Olympic council to even attempt to slow him down.

"I am too Harry, I am too," Artemis said as she returned the hug. "Now, there's a meeting planned for a few minutes on Olympus, and you and your prisoner are needed to be there."

"Alright, but can you vote for an easier punishment for her. I know how Lord Zeus is and although she did betray us, I'd be willing to fight with her again in a few years at least."

Artemis stared at her adopted son hard for a few moments, but Harry did not flinch. He told the truth that after a few years he would fight with Silena as she was just someone that you could trust, present situation notwithstanding. The fact that she had been influenced by the king of the titans actually kind of helped her as she was not the only one to ever fall for his manipulations.

"Very well. I don't know why you are asking me for this, but I will vote for a more lenient punishment." Silena let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding as Lady Artemis agreed to give her a chance. She would have to do something for Harry because he was now her most favorite demigod sibling. Artemis took a hold of both of their shoulders and flashed them into the throne room where the rest of the gods were already seated. Artemis left the two in the middle next to the rest of the demigods.

"Demigods," Zeus' voice boomed out catching all of their attention, "You have done us a great service in defending Olympus and thus you need to be rewarded. But, before that we must deal with the traitor that you discovered amongst your own. Silena Beauregard step forward!"

"Wait a minute, why are you wanting to deal with Silena? She saved us!" Percy shouted.

The gods were about to weigh in on Percy's outburst when the girl in question snorted. "Good one Percy. I didn't save you as the Drakken was already taken care of. Plus, I was a spy. I need to be punished, although I really hope that they don't decide to kill me."

"Oh, and what do you wish to have done to you child of Aphrodite?" Athena asked while Aphrodite was near tears herself. To think one of her children could betray family, although if she really thought about it, it may be her fault. After all, she had rarely remained faithful.

"I am not sure my lords and ladies, but I ask for leniency as I did not affect the final battle much and I realized my mistakes. I would have fought in the final battle once we arrived as well, but the other demigods bound me in what was perhaps a smart decision." Percy had of course argued that Silena should have fought, but he was almost unanimously overruled in a rare show of unity. While Percy's fatal flaw was his loyalty that was simply the fatal flaw of Poseidon's children and not one of Aphrodite's children. Right before another wave in the battle was not the time to allow the young woman a chance to prove herself.

Zeus hummed for a moment, before looking towards the other demigods in a rare show of humility for him and asked, "You have fought with her and more importantly, the betrayal hit closer to you than us. What do you think should happen?" Percy opened his mouth, but Zeus beat him to the punch, "Someone speak that isn't related to my brothers directly."

Casting a subtle glance to the others and seeing that no one else really wanted to speak up, Harry took the initiative. "My lord, although Silena did betray us, she originally fell to Kronos' and his servants' silver tongues. She also proved herself as she broke through their machinations and came to fight as one of the few Aphrodite's campers that do. I ask for leniency and perhaps, she could help out the Satyrs for a handful of years until their numbers return to what they once were."

"Yes," Athena said thoughtfully, "She can prove herself to us once again while bolstering the camp's numbers. Of course, she will have to be told exactly where they are, but it is possible. I am in agreement with this punishment."

"Very well, is there anybody that thinks this punishment is unjust? Aphrodite?" Zeus asked, giving the girl's mother a chance to argue. "Very well, if we are all in agreement, Silena Beauregard you are sentenced to no more than five years of collecting and protecting those demigods that have not been informed of their heritage."

Silena let out a sigh of relief as her sentence was passed. Even though she had been guaranteed of support from at least Artemis and most likely her mother, there was still a chance that she could have just been tossed into Tarturus. Perhaps, Zeus was in a good mood today. "Thank you my lords and ladies," She said as she bowed low and then returned to the side of Harry who had Zoe and Thalia around him now. Sending a silent thank you towards the emerald eyed boy she let herself relax for the first time in hours.

"Now that that is taken care of," Zeus said, "It is now time for the rewards."

Harry honestly tuned Zeus out at that point as he wasn't really interested in the rewards and he doubted the hunters would be rewarded too much. It wasn't like they really needed anything anyways as the hunters had come out of the defense of Olympus relatively unscathed. Magic was a wonderful thing. Harry had focused a little more when Percy was offered godhood, but he was impressed with the concessions that the younger man had gotten instead. He couldn't blame Percy's reasoning either as leaving Zoe would have been unbearable.

"And now, we come to those of the hunt," Zeus' voice boomed, "Those that provided needed support for the defense. Harry Potter, Thalia Grace, and Zoe Nightshade step forward." Before anything more could be said, three new presences entered the throne room and just as he was about to bellow about being interrupted, he noticed just who had entered and bowed low to the newcomers. "Fates, what do we owe for this honor?"

"There are two new gods that shall be introduced today…"

"Ones that will not be bound by the ancient laws…"

"But welcome all the same." The three ladies said. This shocked many of those present as godhood was offered rarely and to have it offered three times was something unbelievable. Although Harry found that it was rather amusing and had been too long since he heard twin speak.

"Zoe Nightshade…"

"And Harry Potter…"

"Step forward so we may carry out Lord Chaos' will." Seeing as they had no choice, Harry and Zoe stepped forward and were instantly enveloped in a bright light. Harry gasped at the rush of power and knowledge that entered him and he was dimly aware of Zoe doing the same. Zoe was the first for the light to leave and the Fates launched into their introduction.

"All hail Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and Lieutenant of the Hunt…"

"Goddess of Perseverance and Loyalty, a guiding light to women everywhere…"

"And now minor Goddess of the hunt. May she serve Lady Artemis well." Artemis had a blinding smile on her face that was mirrored by Thalia. Now, Zoe would forever be a permanent fixture in the hunt and they would have their best friend with them always. Artemis also thought of how Zoe was now free from her vows and had immortality still. Perhaps she could get grandkids in a few years. Just as Artemis thought this, Harry's bright light disappeared.

"All Hail Lord Potter, adopted son of Artemis…"

"God of Fate's Chosen Ones and Charisma, Death's right hand and his extension…"

"Minor god of Magic."

"So basically, I'm in charge of your playthings?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he got used to the power now coursing through him. Many of the gods and demigods had flinched slightly when he had been introduced as Death's right hand.

The fates simply smiled and vanished before any other questions could be asked and the next thing anyone knew, Artemis was out of her seat and crushing the two that she saw as her own in a massive hug. "I am so happy!" Apollo's draw dropped at seeing his sister actually act like a female before smiling softly. He was happy that his sister was so happy and he wouldn't hold this against her for a few years at least.

"This sounds like a good time for a party!" Hermes yelled and everybody cheered.

As the mass of gods and demigods made their way out of the throne room, the four that wer hugging held back. "So," Harry said as he was released from the hug, "Does this mean that we're both immortal and you are no longer bound by your oath?" With a nod, Harry smiled. "Good, then that means I can finally do something that I've been wanting to do for years now." As he said that, his face grew closer and closer to Zoe's and although her eyes grew wider, she made no move to avoid what was coming. As their lips connected, Harry's only thought was that this was well worth the wait.

**A/N: Well, here lies the last chapter of at least this part of the story. I hope I surprised some of you that thought I would leave Harry just as a semi-immortal. I have to say that writing this chapter was a pain in the butt and I really don't like endings. Is there a sequel in the works? Well not yet at least and I will let you all know if I start writing one or if someone asks their permission for it. **

**I'm okay with how this story came out, especially as I think it improved as time went on, but I'll leave it up to you all to decide on how you like it. Thanks for reading these past seven months and check out my other stories!**


End file.
